


Kuopion Kesä

by Lumentyttoe



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumentyttoe/pseuds/Lumentyttoe
Summary: Sieben Wochen Trainingslager. Zwei Menschen. Ein Sommer in Finnland.
Kudos: 2





	1. Ankunft

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt 2015. Sie ist 7 Kapitel und einen Epilog lang. Updates kommen immer Mittwochs und Freitags.

_I got two armfuls of magazines for you, I'll bring 'em over  
So hang your holiday rainbow lights in the garden  
Hang your holiday rainbow lights in the garden  
And I'll, I'll bring a nice icy drink to you_ (Gospel - The National)

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als er den Kopf an die Scheibe des Busfensters lehnte. Die Kälte, die er an der Stelle spürte, hatte etwas Beruhigendes. In der Reflektion der Glasscheibe konnte er sehen, dass Manuel, der neben ihm saß, irgendetwas zu ihm sagte und ihm einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf, als erwartete er eine Antwort. Unauffällig stellte er die Lautstärke der Musik, die sein Handy an seine Kopfhörer schickte, noch ein wenig lauter und richtete den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Draußen zog die Landschaft an ihm vorbei, die, sobald sie die Stadtautobahn von Helsinki verließen, schnell nur noch aus Bäumen bestehen würde. Vier Stunden Autofahrt lagen vor ihm, vier Stunden, in denen er Zeit hatte, sich einen Plan für die kommenden Wochen zu überlegen. Einen guten Plan, einen, der funktionierte und endlich dieses Drama beendete. Unwillkürlich strich seine Hand über seine Jackentasche, seine Finger tippten auf der Stelle herum, an der er durch den dünnen Fleecestoff das Stück Papier erspüren konnte, das er gestern, bevor er nach Wien gefahren war, noch schnell dort hineingesteckt hatte. Inzwischen musste er es gar nicht mehr hinausnehmen, er kannte es auswendig, jeden einzelnen der viel zu vielen Punkte, die Markus und er in den letzten Trainingswochen als Baustellen identifiziert hatten. Fünf waren es an der Zahl, die sich, wenn man es ernst meinte, in jeweils mindestens drei bis vier Unterpunkte gliedern ließen, an denen er arbeiten musste. Bereits heute Morgen am Flughafen hatte er Heinz angekündigt, dass er gerne mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, wie er das Trainingslager am für sich effektivsten gestalten konnte, sein Chef hatte ihn vertröstet. „Wenn wir im Hotel sind, Gregor“, hatte er gesagt und der Skispringer hatte ihn so entgeistert angesehen, dass Heinz schnell ein „Versprochen!“ angehängt hatte. Auch jetzt verdrehte Gregor unwillkürlich die Augen, wenn er daran dachte. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie man als Cheftrainer seinen Topathleten derart wenig unterstützen konnte, wie es hier momentan der Fall war. Alex hatte selbst zu den Zeiten, in denen sie nur das Allernötigste miteinander gesprochen hatten, seine professionelle Meinung stets hören wollen und sie vor allem respektiert. Den Gedanken daran, dass die Ausgangssituation damals in einigen entscheidenden Punkten erheblich anders gewesen war, verdrängte er. Inzwischen hatten sie die Autobahn verlassen und die Armada aus Tannen, die vor dem Fenster vorbeizog, sorgte allmählich dafür, dass Gregor sich beruhigen konnte. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass es in den kommenden Wochen zumindest eine positive Sache gab, auf die er sich verlassen konnte: Die Ruhe und die Schönheit der Natur, die es ihm erlauben würde, sich voll und ganz auf den Sport zu konzentrieren, wegen dem er hier war, ohne dass das störende Grundrauschen des Alltags ihn ablenkte. Nein, Ablenkung würde es hier nur geben, wenn er aktiv danach suchte. Und das galt es nach Möglichkeit zu vermeiden. Wie aufs Stichwort leuchtete das Display seines Handys auf und präsentierte ihm eine Nachricht. Nebengeräusche, nichts als störende Nebengeräusche, dachte er, während er sie unwirsch zur Seite wischte, so dass sie ihm nicht weiter angezeigt wurde. Ruhe. Endlich.

Aus den vereinzelten Laubbäumen, die das Landschaftsbild zu Beginn der Fahrt noch geprägt hatten, waren inzwischen reine Nadelwälder geworden, je weiter nach Norden sie kamen. Die Ausfahrt nach Lahti hatten sie schon vor einiger Zeit passiert und sie zu sehen hatte kurz dafür gesorgt, dass sein Herz ein wenig höher schlug. 21 Monate und eine Woche blieben ihm noch bis zu den Weltmeisterschaften, etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr bis zum Beginn des Weltcups und wenige Wochen bis zum ersten Springen des Sommergrandprixs. Bis spätestens an dessen Ende musste die Liste abgearbeitet sein, mehr als das. Inzwischen hatte er den Zettel doch unnötigerweise herausgeholt und starrte ihn an, ohne die Worte darauf allerdings wirklich zu lesen. Er kannte sie ja. Anfahrtshocke, Skianstellwinkel, Timing beim Absprung und das waren…Gregor zuckte zusammen, als er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Verärgert darüber, so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu werden, zog er sich die Kopfhörer eher unwirsch von den Ohren. „Was?“ Es hatte schärfer geklungen, als es eigentlich angebracht gewesen wäre. Manuel zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ging ansonsten jedoch nicht weiter auf sein Verhalten ein und fragte stattdessen: „Heinz hat gerade gemeint, dass wir gleich ne kleine Pause machen. Kommst du mit raus?“ Gregor runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?“ Manuel lachte kurz auf. „Frische Luft und so? Du siehst auch ein bisschen blass aus um die Nase…“, stellte er fest. Gregor winkte unwirsch ab. „Mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht“, wich er aus, was nicht einmal gelogen war, seiner Meinung nach allerdings wenig mit der Busfahrt und viel mit dem wenigen, unruhigen Schlaf, den er in den letzten Wochen bekommen hatte, zu tun hatte. „Wäre noch ein Grund mehr, mit rauszukommen.“ Gregor unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Nee, ich bleib hier, danke.“ Fast schon demonstrativ setzte er seine Kopfhörer wieder auf und wandte sich erneut seiner Liste zu. 

Wenn er Heinz heute Abend einen konkreten Plan vorlegen konnte, wann er gedachte, an welchem Punkt zu arbeiten, dann wäre das mit Sicherheit etwas, das ihnen beiden helfen würde. Je konkretere Ansagen er seinem Chef machte, desto besser konnte der sich schließlich auf seine Bedürfnisse einstellen und… „Was denn?!“ Diesmal hatte er Manuel, der ihn erneut an der Schulter berührt hatte, ziemlich scharf angefahren. „Gibst du mir bitte meine Jacke?“, fragte sein Teamkollege und deutete auf das Kleidungsstück, das an einem Haken neben dem Fenster hing. Gregor unterdrückt ein Schnauben, das seiner Missbilligung über die Störung Ausdruck verliehen hätte. Stattdessen reichte er ihm wortlos die Jacke. „Danke“, erwiderte sein Teamkollege noch, dann machte er sich über den Gang des Busses zusammen mit allen anderen auf den Weg nach draußen. Gregors Blick traf kurz den von Heinz, als der Cheftrainer an ihm vorbeiging. Gregor sah zur Seite, um ihm dann, kaum dass er den Platz, an dem er saß, passiert hatte, hinterherzusehen. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen ihm nicht nur Alex, sondern auch Mark fehlte, der sich nun, davon war er überzeugt, zu ihm gesetzt und mit ihm einen Schlachtplan für die kommenden Tage entworfen hätte. Und wenn dieser nur dazu gedient hätte, Gregor das Gefühl zu geben, dass er hier vor einer Reihe lösbarer Probleme stand, wäre damit schon eine Menge erreicht gewesen. Doch Mark war nicht da, genauso wenig wie Alex oder Andi, mit dem er sich nun gerne unterhalten hätte, ja, sogar Thomas fehlte ihm gerade etwas, auch, wenn er das nie irgendwem gegenüber zugegeben hätte. Nur er war noch übrig, zumindest, was dieses Trainingslager anging und viel zu oft erschienen die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der es anders gewesen war, unfassbar lange her zu sein. Gregor wandte den Kopf und versuchte, auf dem Rastplatz irgendein Ortsschild oder etwas anderes zu erkennen, das ihm sagte, wo sie gerade waren. Es gelang ihm nicht, weswegen er kurzerhand sein Handy herausholte und die Karten-App öffnete. Ein Stückchen oberhalb von Mikkeli waren sie also, wie ihm ein Blick darauf bestätigte. Noch gute zwei Stunden würde es dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten und auch das nur, wenn ansonsten alles glatt lief. Angestrengt versuchte Gregor sich daran zu erinnern, was nach der Ankunft für heute noch auf dem Plan gestanden hatte, doch es mochte ihm nicht wirklich einfallen. Erfahrungsgemäß würden sie ins Hotel einchecken, die Zimmerverteilung würde bekanntgegeben, der Plan für die kommenden Tage noch einmal diskutiert und anschließend würde es zum Abschluss des Tages noch irgend eine leichte Laufeinheit geben, weil Heinz der Meinung war, dass sie erst ein Mal „ankommen und das Gruppengefühl wirken lassen“ sollten. Der Gedanke daran ließ Gregor leise und spöttisch auflachen. Nein, es war definitiv besser, sich wieder auf seine Liste zu konzentrieren. So viel besser. Bevor er das tat, sah er erneut kurz aus dem Fenster, wobei er den Rest des Teams, der in einem Halbkreis einige Meter entfernt vom Bus stand und sich unterhielt, allerdings nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Stattdessen sah er hinauf zum Himmel, strahlendblau, wolkenlos, fast kein Windstoß bewegte die Baumwipfel. Wenn es zumindest in den nächsten Tagen dabei blieb, stand reibungslosem Sprungtraining nichts im Wege. Doch das hier war Finnland. Wer wusste schon, welche Überraschung es wieder einmal bereit halten würde. 

Für die erste der angenehmeren Art sorgte Heinz, nachdem sie im Hotel angekommen waren und er die Zimmereinteilung bekannt gab. Gregor war insgeheim froh darum, dass der Cheftrainer seinen Kurs, den Springern die Einteilung zu überlassen, inzwischen wieder aufgegeben hatte, das ersparte ihm einige sehr peinliche Sondierungsgespräche mit allen, die nicht Michael oder Stefan waren. „Sieben Wochen…ich glaube, so lange mussten wir’s noch nie zusammen aushalten“, stellte Manuel fest, während er mit einem leisen Ächzen seinen Koffer aufs Bett hievte, was Gregor prompt darüber nachdenken ließ, wann sie sich zuletzt ein Zimmer geteilt hatten. Sonst war es meistens Andi gewesen, mit dem er zusammengewohnt hatte, doch der war nun einmal nicht hier. Gregor nahm einen Stapel Pullover aus seiner Tasche und versorgte ihn im Kleiderschrank. „Wird schon…“, murmelte er halbherzig, „Wir sind ja hauptsächlich zum Trainieren hier, ich hatte jetzt nicht vor, so viel Zeit im Zimmer zu verbringen.“ Manuel lächelte ihn auf eine Art an, die Gregor nicht recht einzuordnen vermochte. „Den Kraftraum im Keller können wir 24/7 benutzen, oder?“ Manuel legte gespielt nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn. „Ach, da unten gibt’s auch nen Kraftraum? Mir ist nur die Bar aufgefallen, die ausgeschildert war…“, scherzte er dann, wurde jedoch ernst, als er Gregors bösen Blick bemerkte. „Ja, können wir, hab ich auch so verstanden. An der Tür gibt’s wohl nen Code, den wollte Heinz uns noch sagen, dann können wir da auch immer rein.“ Gregor nickte, während er einige zusammengeknüllte Socken, das letzte Überbleibsel des Kofferinhaltes, in den Schrank verfrachtete und das Gepäckstück von seinem Bett räumte. Reisetasche wäre ohnehin die korrektere Bezeichnung gewesen, schon zu Stamser Internatszeiten hatte er es praktischer gefunden, Dank des flexibleren Deckels mehr Spielraum zu haben, die wichtigsten Dinge einfach zu Oberst hineinwerfen zu können. „Ist das ok, wenn ich die in deinen Teil vom Schrank unten reinstelle? Bei mir ist nicht mehr so viel Platz…“, fragte er an Manuel gewandt, der gleichgültig die Schultern zuckte. „Danke!“, erwiderte er wie automatisch und räumte die Tasche an besagten Platz. Manuel stand am Fenster. „Wirklich gute Lage diesmal“, stellte er beim Blick nach draußen fest. „Da hinten kann man sogar die Großschanze sehen.“ Gregor warf einen halbherzigen Blick in die Richtung, in die Manuel zeigte. „Bin mal gespannt, wann genau wir denn das erste Mal mehr machen dürfen, als sie nur anzuschauen…“, erwiderte Gregor spitz und noch bevor Manuel etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Wie schaut’s aus, kommt ihr?“ Michael hatten den Kopf ins Zimmer gestreckt, ohne hereingebeten worden zu sein. Gregor runzelte die Stirn. „Wohin?“, fragte er dann verwundert. „Vor die Tür? Heinz meinte doch, wir laufen erstmal ne Runde locker übers Gelände.“ – „Ich dachte, das wäre optionales Warmmachen…“, hakte Gregor verwundert nach. Michael lachte. „Nö, das ist das Restprogramm für heute, der Abend ist frei.“ Manuel schnalzte mit der Zunge. „So hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Wir sind gleich unten“, sagte er fröhlich, woraufhin der Besucher die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. „Ne Runde locker übers Gelände…dann bin ich warmgelaufen und was hab ich davon?“, fragte Gregor abschätzig, wenn auch hauptsächlich an sich selbst gewandt, während er seine Jacke unsanft auf das Bett pfefferte. „Einen entspannten ersten Tag?“, konterte Manuel, der inzwischen hinüber zum Schrank gegangen war, um darin nach seiner Trainingshose und -jacke zu suchen. Gregor schnaubte missbilligend, tat es dem Teamkollegen dann jedoch gleich. Bereits am ersten Tag Heinz Anweisungen zu ignorieren, würde das Klima für die restlichen Tage vernichten und da ihnen diesmal eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeitspanne bevorstand, wollte er das nun nicht gleich riskieren. Also zog er sich ebenfalls um und ging dann gemeinsam mit Manuel nach unten. 

Seine Hoffnung, dass Heinz zumindest eine Art Hindernissparkour oder sonstige Erschwernisse auf der Strecke rund um das Hotel aufgebaut hatte, die er sie laufen ließ, wurden schon nach kurzer Zeit enttäusch, was nun nicht wirklich dazu beitrug, dass Gregor die Sinnhaftigkeit des Unterfangens klarer geworden wäre. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Michael und Stefan, die die Gruppe die ganze Zeit über anführten, offenbar nicht der Atem für ausgiebige Unterhaltungen fehlte, war etwas, das in ihm blankes Unverständnis auslöste. Und gerade, als ihm die Idee kam, das Ganze ein wenig aufzupeppen, indem er zwischenzeitlich kleine Teile der Strecke mehr hüpfend als laufend zurücklegte, erklärte Heinz die Übung für beendet. Gregor wusste, dass ihm die Missbilligung dessen allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und er war fast ein wenig unglücklich darüber, dass er sich bei Heinz Ansprache mitten unter den anderen befunden hatte, so dass der Trainer sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Abendessen ist dann um 18 Uhr. Den Rest vom Tag habt ihr zur freien Verfügung“, verkündete Heinz und vereinzelt fröhliches Klatschen aus der Gruppe folgte, bevor sie sich ganz allmählich begann aufzulösen. Während Manuel sich den anderen anschloss, die, so entnahm Gregor den wenigen Fetzen, die er von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam, die Stadt erkunden wollten, zog es ihn selbst hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen tauschte er die verschwitzten, gebrauchten gegen frische Trainingsklamotten und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg nach unten. Fast schon peinlich genau achtete er darauf, möglichst schnell an den Zimmern der anderen vorbeizukommen, immerhin wusste er nicht, ob sie schon in der Stadt, oder gerade erst auf dem Weg dahin waren, und wählte extra den Aufzug statt der Treppe, um keinem von ihnen zu begegnen. 

Im Keller angekommen bestätigte ein Blick durch die Milchglastür jedoch seine Hoffnung. Der Fitnessraum war leer. Niemand, der ihn störte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen tippte er den Zahlencode in das Pad ein, den er zuvor bei Heinz erfragt hatte. Das hier würde sein Rückzugsort werden, in den kommenden Wochen, de Ort, den er aufsuchen konnte, wenn ihm sonst alles zu viel wurde. Der Code war der richtige, denn die Tür vor ihm öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken und sobald er eintrat, schaltete das Licht im Raum sich ein. Er ließ den Blick über die Gerätschaften schweifen, die dort standen. Der Kraftraum war wirklich sehr gut ausgestattet, mehrere Ergometer und Zugmaschinen, Gymnastikbälle und sogar ein Balance-Board fand er in der Ecke. Hierhin würde er definitiv öfter kommen, beschloss er, während er überlegte, welchem Gerät er sich nun zuerst widmen sollte. Das Ergometer zu benutzen machte in seinen Augen wenig Sinn, da seine Beinmuskulatur durch das Joggen bereits gut aufgewärmt war. Der Schmetterling schon eher, für die Arme hatte er in den letzten Wochen wenig getan und dass er bei der Anfahrt in den Schultern nicht so locker war, wie er es gerne gewesen wäre, hatte Markus ihm während ihrer Trainings wesentlich öfter rückgemeldet, als ihm hatte lieb gewesen sein können. Der Schmetterling also. Er ging hinüber zum Gerät, überlegte kurz, welches Gewicht er einstellen sollte und entschied sich für eine eher moderate Variante. Falls sie morgen tatsächlich ins Sprungtraining gehen sollten, war ein Muskelkater definitiv nicht von Vorteil. Dann setzte er sich und begann mit der ersten Einheit. Endlich etwas, das ihn auslastete und dessen Effekt er morgen bemerken würde. Ja, das hier war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Ein bisschen Schmerz, ein bisschen Schweiß, ein bisschen erhöhter Puls, aber alles im Rahmen, so dass er morgen nicht vollkommen fertig war. Zehn Einheiten, zwei Minuten Pause, zehn Einheiten, zwei Minuten Pause, zehn Einheiten, zwei Minuten Pause. Drei dieser Runden bildeten ein Set, nach jedem Set war eine längere Pause von fünf Minuten vorgesehen. 

Als er sich während einer dieser Pausen gerade zu seiner Wasserflasche hinunterbeugte, die er neben dem Gerät abgestellt hatte, ging die Tür des Trainingsraums auf. Heinz trat ein und bedachte ihn mit einem halb besorgten, halb strengen Blick. „Ach hier bist du! Wir suchen dich schon eine ganze Weile. Du warst nicht beim Abendessen…hast du dein Handy nicht gehört?“, wollte er wissen, als er sich ihm gegenübersetzte. Gregor zuckte die Schultern. „Hab’s oben auf dem Zimmer gelassen“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Sein Trainer nickte. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?“ Gregor wiederholte die zuvor gemacht Geste. „45 Minuten? Vielleicht eine Stunde?“, sagte er dann, woraufhin sein gegenüber skeptisch die Stirn in Falten legte. „Das Abendessen, bei dem du nicht warst, war um 6. Jetzt ist es halb acht.“ Gregor gab sich alle Mühe, möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken. „Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass mich das Laufen vorhin nicht ausgepowert hat und wollte noch was machen“, erwiderte er in betont ruhigem Tonfall. Heinz hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Das sollte dich auch gar nicht auspowern“, sagte er dann. „Es ging vor allem drum, dass ihr die Umgebung kennenlernt. Immerhin sind wir jetzt hier ein paar Wochen, da ist es doch gut, wenn man sich ein wenig auskennt.“ Gregor zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst…“, sagte er dann und nahm die Griffe des Gerätes erneut in die Hand. Heinz legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie, noch bevor er mit der ersten Einheit beginnen konnte. „Du solltest schlussmachen für heute. Manu hat gesagt, dass es dir auf der Hinfahrt nicht so gut ging, ich will nicht, dass du dich hier schon verausgabst, bevor wir richtig angefangen haben.“ Gregor unterdrückte ein sarkastisches Auflachen sowie einen passenden Kommentar und wog kurz ab, wie sinnvoll es wäre, nun hier weiter zu diskutieren. 

Doch noch bevor er dazu final eine Entscheidung hatte treffen können, sagte Heinz: „Ich hab die Liste von Markus gesehen. Ein paar der Punkte verstehe ich, aber bei einigen glaube ich wirklich, dass ihr da vollkommen auf dem Holzweg seid. Lass uns abwarten, wie die ersten Einheiten hier laufen und dann schauen wir, an was du in den kommenden Wochen am besten arbeitest, ja?“ Gregor ließ das Trainingsgerät so abrupt los, dass die Gewichte mit einem lauten Knall aufeinander schlugen. „Versuchst du grade, meinem Heimtrainer die Kompetenz abzusprechen, zu erkennen, wo mein Trainingsbedarf liegt?“, fragte er scharf und konnte sehen, wie Heinz kurz zurückzuckte. „Nein“, sagte er dann erstaunlich ruhig, „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du jetzt hier bist, dass Markus nicht da ist und das ich die nächsten Wochen über für dich zuständig bin. Und deswegen glaube ich, es ist zielführend, wenn ich mir erstmal selbst ein Bild von der Lage machen kann und wir dann im Team entscheiden, was jetzt das Sinnvollste ist.“ Für einen Moment lagen Gregor Worte auf der Zunge, die mehr als nur geeignet dazu waren, die Situation eskalieren zu lassen. Doch er schluckte sie hinunter, erwiderte „Wenn du meinst…“ und stand anschließend von seinem Gerät auf. Er griff nach der Wasserflasche und dem Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Wann treffen wir uns morgen?“, erkundigte er sich noch beiläufig, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Individuelles Warmmachen ab 9, fertig an der Schanze um 10.30“, antwortete der Cheftrainer und Gregor bedankte sich kurz, bevor er sich knapp verabschiedete und den Raum verließ. 

Manuel hatte wenig überrascht geschienen, als Gregor ihm anschließend mit Hilfe diverser Gesten erklärt hatte, wo er gewesen war, was allerdings genau so gut der Tatsache geschuldet sein konnte, dass er eigentlich mit seiner Freundin telefonierte und für eine längere Unterhaltung mit Gregor dementsprechend keine Zeit hatte. Als er das Telefonat schließlich beendet und zunächst das Badezimmer aufgesucht hatte, hatte er auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Bett einen kurzen Blick auf Gregors Laptop geworfen, den dieser im Schneidersitz sitzend auf seinen Schoß gestellt hatte. „Von wann sind die?“, wollte er wissen und deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Der hier ist aus der Einheit letzte Woche. Ich hab nen neuen Anzug ausprobiert und wollte mal kurz schauen, ob ich damit wirklich mehr Höhe im ersten Drittel habe. Sieht aber nicht danach aus…“, kommentierte Gregor, ohne seinen Zimmernachbarn dabei anzusehen, während er das, was ihm aufgefallen war, in dem Noitzblock notierte, den er auf der Kante des Geräts balancierte. „Du machst jetzt noch Materialtests?“, wunderte Manuel sich und Gregor zuckte nur die Schultern. „Irgendwas muss ich ja machen…“, murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Wie wäre es mit schlafen?“ Manuel gähnte herzhaft, während er die Decke zurückschlug und sich ins Bett legte. „Später…“, erwiderte Gregor abwesend und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll dem Bildschirm. Als Manuel irgendwann das Licht ausschaltete, was ihm nicht einmal auffiel, war er gerade in der Analyse eines besonders schlechten Sprungs, bei dem sich ihm die Gründe für ein derartiges Misslingen einfach nicht erschließen mochten. „Verdammt nochmal, das kann doch wirklich nicht…“ – „Gregor?“ Er zuckte erschreckt zusammen und drehte sich zu Manuel um, der ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Ja?“ – „Ich kann so nicht schlafen.“ Gregor räusperte sich. „Sorry, ich…ich bin leiser, ja?“ Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist gar nicht das Hauptproblem. Das Licht von deinem Computer ist viel zu hell.“ Gregor legte verwundert die Stirn in Falten. „Aber ich hab die Helligkeit schon ganz runtergestellt“, verteidigte er sich. Manuel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trotzdem“, erwiderte er. Gregor dachte einige Augenblicke nach. Schlafen können würde er nun ohnehin nicht und für Diskussionen mit dem Zimmerkameraden galt an Tag eins eines Trainingslagers eine ähnliche Regel, wie für solche mit den Trainern. Also klappte er seufzend den Laptop zu. „Danke…Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte Manuel irritiert, als Gregor den Computer unter den Arm klemmte und in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. „Runter. Die Bar hat doch bestimmt noch auf und da störe ich garantiert niemanden“, sagte er und war, ohne eine weitere Antwort seines Teamkollegen abzuwarten, nach unten verschwunden. 

An der Bar war es leer, wie er feststellte, als er sie kurz darauf mit dem Laptop unter dem Arm betrat. Der Barkeeper, der den Tresen am heutigen Abend wohl allein zu betreuen schien, wirkte ebenfalls nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, sich nun hier so spät abends noch um Gäste kümmern zu müssen. Gregor beschloss, das zu ignorieren, immerhin zahlten er und der Verband dem Hotel jede Menge Geld dafür, dass er hier sein und – wenn nötig – uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf den Service haben konnte. Auch um elf Uhr abends noch. Noch bevor er sich auf einem der hohen Hocker niedergelassen hatte, bestellte er einen Whiskey, die Frage des Kellners nach der Sorte mit der erstbesten beantwortend, die ihm einfiel, wobei ihm erst später klar wurde, wie teuer diese war. Doch es gab Dinge, da machte man keine Kompromisse und gute Lebensmittel gehörten definitiv dazu. Er atmete tief durch, während die trainingsbedingte Erschöpfung allmählich spürbar wurde, schwere, hängende Schultern, ein Ziehen in der Wade. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er es – wie so oft – übertrieben hatte, dass diese letzte Einheit im Kraftraum nicht zwingend notwendig gewesen war, für den sportlichen Erfolg. Für ihn schon. Der blonde Barkeeper, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, stellte ihm das Glas hin, er bedankte sich mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, rührte es jedoch zunächst nicht an. Stattdessen glitten seine Gedanken zu diesem letzten Sprung, den er sich in seinem Zimmer noch hatte ansehen können, bevor Manuel ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Er war der der Perfektion schon wieder so nah gewesen. Und doch nur einer. Einer von fünfzig. 

Er startete die nächste Aufnahme, um sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden zu stoppen. Der Absprung hatte gepasst, warum, warum zur Hölle fehlte ihm dann trotzdem die Höhe, was ihn im Umkehrschluss die entscheidenden Meter kostete? An der Athletik konnte es nicht liegen, die Kraftwerte waren gut, dass hatte er kurz vor seiner Abreise noch einmal gesondert überprüfen lassen. Der erste Schluck aus dem Glas war fällig und die unangenehme Schärfe, die die Flüssigkeit in seinem Rachen hinterließ, holte ihn schneller wieder ins Hier und Jetzt, als ihm eigentlich lieb gewesen wäre. Er hatte eindeutig unterschätzt, als wie unangenehm er den Geschmack nach wie vor empfand, so dass er sogar kurz die Augen zusammengekniffen und sich geschüttelt hatte. Dennoch kippte er den Rest eher hinterher, als ihn gar genussvoll zu trinken. Nein, das mit dem harten Alkohol und ihm würde wohl so schnell nichts mehr werden. „Samma minulle.“ Während er scharf die Luft einzog, stellte der Barkeeper ein weiteres Glas des Höllengesöffs auf der Theke ab. „Wirklich?“, fragte er den jungen Mann entgeistert, der ihn irritiert ansah. Perplex, wie Gregor war, hatte er Deutsch statt Englisch mit ihm gesprochen. „Ja. Wirklich.“ 

Verwundert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, wo nun eine Frau auf ihn zukam und sich ungefragt dem Glas gegenübersetzte. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, doch ihre Mundwinkel umspielte ein amüsiertes Grinsen. „Lachen Sie mich aus?“, fragte er direkt. Anstelle einer Antwort hob sie die rechte Augenbraue, griff dann nach dem kleinen Glas und begutachtete es eine Weile, als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was seinen Inhalt anging. Doch schließlich leerte sie es in einem Zug. „Vielleicht“, antwortete sie, als sie das nun leere Gefäß wieder auf dem Tresen abstellte. Er musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Eine Idee zu viel Make Up, ein Hauch mehr Lippenstift, als ihr guttat, Spuren von Wimperntusche am rechten, oberen Augenlied, der Rest hing als verschmierter, schwarzer Schatten unter ihrem Auge, so, als habe sie sie allzu hektisch aufgetragen – oder in einer Unachtsamkeit verwischt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie, wie er amüsiert bemerkte, etwas zu hastig zurück auf den Punkt über seinem Kopf sah. „Na dann machen Sie’s doch besser.“ Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sich auf dieses Spiel mit ihr einließ und eine weitere Runde bestellte, ihr nun auffordernd das Glas hinhielt. Sie richtete den Blick kurz wieder auf sein Gesicht und kam mit ihrem Glas dem seinen tatsächlich nahe, doch Millimeter, bevor die beiden sich berührt hätten, zog sie es zurück. „Wie sagt man auf Deutsch, wenn man das macht?“ Sie imitierte mit der freien Hand die Geste des Anstoßens, „Mir fällt das Wort nicht ein.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend und erst jetzt bemerkte Gregor, dass er sich bis dato nicht im Geringsten darüber gewundert hatte, dass sie kein Englisch mit ihm sprach. „Prost“, erwiderte er dann, nachdem er sie ein wenig zu lange angesehen hatte und sie schlug sich kurz mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Stimmt. Wie konnte ich das vergessen…?“, sagte sie dann, mehr zu sich selbst, bevor sie schließlich den Trinkspruch wiederholte, während sie mit ihm anstieß. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, doch anstatt das Gesicht zu verziehen, womit er schon beim ersten Mal gerechnet hatte, schloss sie nur genießerisch die Augen. „Du bluffst“, entfuhr es ihm prompt, woraufhin sie ihn süffisant anlächelte. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue, was er als Kriegserklärung wertete. Er nahm ebenfalls einen erneuten, wenn auch wesentlich kleineren Schluck seines Getränks und schüttelte sich. Ihr Lächeln, als sie ihn nun von der Seite her ansah, hatte etwas Mitleidiges, während sie das Glas leerte. Er gab sich alle Mühe dabei, sie nun nicht allzu verwundert anzusehen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. „Was ist das?“ Sie deutete wie beiläufig auf das Standbild seines Sprunges. „Nichts“, erwiderte er, bevor er den Laptop betont langsam zuklappte. „Ich wollte eigentlich noch ein bisschen arbeiten, aber daraus wird wohl nichts, wenn du mich hier zum Kampftrinken herausforderst.“ Er wusste selbst nicht, woher das Lächeln kam, das sich auf sein Gesicht legte. Oder warum es sich nicht seltsam anfühlte, sie zu duzen. „Ich habe dich nicht herausgefordert“, antwortete sie trocken, „Fühlst du dich etwa provoziert?“ Er bemerkte sehr genau, wie unschuldig sie ihre Stimme klingen lassen wollte, was schwer war, denn das Rauchige darin mochte nicht recht dazu passen. Sie bestellte ein weiteres Getränk. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie das Glas musterte, als suche sie etwas darin. Sie fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar und trotz des schummrigen Lichtes, das den Raum eher spärlich erhellte, bemerkte er erneut kleine, rote Punkte an ihrem Arm, die ihm zuvor schon aufgefallen waren. Während sie angestoßen hatte er es nicht weiter seltsam gefunden, doch als er nun den Blick unauffällig über ihren anderen Arm wandern ließ, entdeckte er auch dort rote Rückstände. Sie folgte seinem Blick, hob die Arme in die Höhe, so dass mehr Licht darauf fiel und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Hab wohl wieder Mal nicht alles abgewaschen bekommen…“, murmelte sie abwesend und kratzte mit dem Nagel des linken Mittelfingers über die entsprechenden Stellen an ihrem rechten Arm. „Ist das Farbe?“, erkundigte Gregor sich, „Bist du Künstlerin?“ Sie hielt ihren Arm weiter nach oben ins Licht, wie um zu prüfen, ob die roten Flecken durch das Kratzen weniger geworden waren. „Blut…“, erwiderte sie, nach wie vor so sehr auf das Kratzen konzentriert, dass sie zum Glück nicht sah, wie ihm die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, während ein unsicheres Lachen über seine Lippen kam. 

Unwillkürlich begann er, nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Sein Blick glitt zur Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und dann wieder zu der Frau ihm gegenüber, die ihre Hände inzwischen wieder auf den Tresen gelegt hatte und ihn mit einem Blick ansah, den er nicht Recht zu deuten vermochte. Prüfend? Amüsiert? Während er noch überlegte, was er nun am besten erwiderte, fragte sie: „Du kommst nicht aus Deutschland, oder?“ Sie machte eine Geste in Richtung des Barkeepers und kurz darauf tauschte der ihr leeres Glas gegen ein volles. „Nein. Aus Österreich“, erwiderte er und ergänzte, als sie nicht weiter nachfragte: „Ich bin gerade beruflich hier.“ Eine Weile lang sagte sie nichts und tat auch nichts weiter, als ihn anzusehen. „Dann ist deine Arbeit entweder sehr schön oder sehr schrecklich.“ Was wie eine beiläufige Feststellung klang, traf ihn so unvermittelt, dass es ihn kurz zurückzucken ließ. Dass er für Freunde und Familie ein offenes Buch war, was seine Emotionen anging, war nichts neues, aber für wildfremde Frauen, die er gerade an der Hotelbar getroffen hatte? Sie musterte ihn erneut mit diesem Blick von der Seite, mit dem sie ihn zuvor bereits bedacht hatte. „Wieso?“ Er wusste, dass das keine gute Frage war, aber eine bessere wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Welchen anderen Grund gibt es, sich an einem Abend alleine an einer Hotelbar zu betrinken? Mitten unter der Woche? Alkohol…“, sie hob ihr Glas, als wolle sie ihr Argument unterstreichen, „Tut genau eine Sache mit Menschen. Er lässt sie vergessen. Wovor sie Angst haben, was sie nicht können, im schlimmsten Fall, wer sie sind. Also versuchst du gerade entweder zu vergessen, dass du heute so einen schlechten Tag hattest, dass der morgen unbedingt besser werden muss. Oder du willst vergessen, dass morgen auf keinen Fall so gut werden kann, wie heute war.“ 

Gregor merkte, wie ihm der Mund leicht offen stehenblieb und er beeilte sich, ihn wieder zu schließen. Sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller in seiner Brust, als es angebracht gewesen wäre. Unwillkürlich begann er, das Gesicht seines Gegenübers eingehender zu studieren, als würden ihre eisblauen Augen ihm verraten, woher sie all das wusste, wenn er sie nur intensiv genug ansah. Doch sie taten es nicht, bis sie den Blick abwandte. „Was ist es bei dir?“ Die Frage war ihm über die Lippen gekommen, bevor er noch genauer darüber hatte nachdenken können. Bitterkeit trat in ihre Züge und sie leerte das Glas in einem Schluck, während sie ihn musterte, als versuche sie abzuschätzen, wie vertrauenswürdig er war. „Das Erste“, sagte sie dann, so leise und undeutlich, dass er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte. „Als was…“ Er brach ab, als ihre Augen, die den Blick zuvor unruhig über sein Gesicht hatten gleiten lassen, und die seinen sich begegneten. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, schienen sie zu sagen und in ihrem Blick lag etwas derart bestimmtes, dass er ihr nicht widersprechen mochte. „Wohnst du hier im Hotel?“, fragte er stattdessen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Straßen weiter. Aber das hier ist die einzige Bar zwischen meiner Arbeit und meiner Wohnung“, erklärte sie dann. „Also kommst du öfter Abends hier her und philosophierst mit Fremden an der Bar?“ Er hatte nicht halb so locker geklungen, wie er es geplant gehabt hatte und schon während er die Worte sagte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht mehr wirklich witzig anhörten. „Nein“, erwiderte sie und das amüsierte Lächeln kehrte auf ihre Gesichtszüge zurück, was in ihm unwillkürlich Erleichterung auslöste. Seine Verunsicherung schien sie lockerer werden zu lassen. „Normalerweise spreche ich überhaupt nicht mit Fremden. Finnen tun so etwas nicht. Wir reden ja auch nicht über das Wetter.“ Gregor lachte auf. „Dann kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen…“ Er deutete so übertrieben eine Verbeugung an, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und beinahe von seinem Barhocker gekippt wäre. Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Abend hörte er sie leise lachen. Es war ein unvermutet hohes, leises Lachen, mehr ein Kichern, das so gar nicht zu der Stimmlage passen wollte, in der sie sprach. 

Gregor merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Ich mache hauptberuflich übrigens was, was mit Sport, Koordination und Gleichgewicht zu tun hat…“, versuchte er, die Situation durch einen Witz zu retten. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, dann sagte sie in amüsiertem Tonfall: „Ich bin Serienkillerin.“ Einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. „Also…also ist das da wirklich Blut?“, fragte er, als ob ihre Antwort zuvor vollkommen ernst gemeint gewesen sei. Er deutete auf ihre Arme. Sie nickte. „Ja.“ Sie streckte beide Gliedmaßen soweit nach vorne, dass er die leicht roten Rückstände im schwachen Licht erkennen konnte. „Darf ich?“ Vorsichtig legte er die Hand an ihren Arm und strich – als sie ihn nicht zurückzog - mit dem Finger über die angesprochenen Stellen. Nach wie vor war er sich relativ sicher, dass sie ihn anlog, dennoch beschloss er, das Spiel noch ein Weilchen mitzuspielen. „Bedeutet das, dass du mich jetzt umbringen musst? Weil ich dich enttarnt habe?“ Er ließ die Hand an ihrem Arm nach unten gleiten. Ihre Finger waren schlank, die Nägel daran kurz geschnitten, als würde sie oft damit arbeiten. Seine Vermutung, dass sie Künstlerin war, erhärtete sich, er konnte nur noch nicht ganz ausmachen, welche Art davon. Sie legte den Kopf schief und schnalzte mit der Zunge, musterte ihn. „Nein. Nein, ich denke nicht. Immerhin weißt du nichts über mich“, stellte sie dann fest, während sie nach dem Glas neben sich griff. Als sie feststellte, dass es leer war, entwich ihr ein kurzes Seufzen, sie wandte sich ab und beugte sich von ihrem Barhocker hinab auf den Boden, wo, wie er nun erkennen konnte, ihre Handtasche stand. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie darin nach ihrem Geldbeutel suchte. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, machte sich ein Gefühl in ihm breit, das ihn selbst überraschte. Er wollte, dass sie blieb. „Bekomm ich deine Handynummer?“ Sie wandte sich unvermittelt zu ihm um, während sie einen Geldschein auf den Tresen legte. Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte etwas in ihren Augen auf, so, als würde sie mit sich ringen, doch noch bevor er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, war es verschwunden. „Sorry…“, lächelte sie dann, während sie vom Barhocker glitt, „Aber dann müsste ich dich wohl wirklich umbringen.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Mantel und zog ihn an, dann hängte sie sich die Tasche, die sie zuvor auf den Tresen gestellt hatte, über die Schulter. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend. Und einen besseren Tag für morgen.“ Sie schloss die Knöpfe ihres Mantels, lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Ich bin Gregor!“ Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sich davon erhoffte, ihr das nun so unvermittelt hinterherzurufen. Vielleicht hatte ein Teil von ihm geglaubt, sie würde eher bereit sein, ihm ihren Namen zu verraten, wenn sie seinen kannte. Tatsächlich blieb sie nun auf halbem Weg aus dem Raum stehen. Einige Augenblicke lang passierte nichts. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Es war mir eine Freude, Gregor.“ Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie sich erneut umwandte und aus dem Raum verschwand.


	2. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen hier Kapitel Nummer zwei. Ich freue mich natürlich immer über Kommentare.

_Let me come over, I can waste your time, I'm bored  
Invite me to the war, every night of the summer  
And we'll play G.I. blood, G.I. blood  
We'll stand by the pool, we'll throw out our golden arms _(Gospel - The National) 

Die Gondel des Liftes knarrte auch diesmal wenig vertrauenerweckend, als Gregor seine Ski hineinlegte. Es war ihm egal, immerhin hatte sie ihn heute und in den vergangenen Tagen schon so oft sicher den Hang hinaufbefördert, dass er gar nicht mehr mitgezählt hatte, wie viele Male es gewesen waren. Ja, Heinz ließ sie zu Gregors Überraschung doch häufiger ins Sprungtraining als zuletzt und so war dieser 13. Tag in Finnland schon der neunte, den sie an und auf der Schanze verbrachten. Gregor ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und schob den Sicherheitsbügel noch ein wenig weiter nach oben, um sich nicht den Kopf daran zu stoßen. Seinen Helm hatte er unter den Arm geklemmt, der Reißverschluss des Anzugs stand halb offen. So wenig sinnvoll er Sommerwettkämpfe an sich fand, für das Training galten diese Vorbehalte nicht und dass man die Fahrt im Lift nach oben nicht die ganze Zeit damit verbringen musste, Finger und Zehen durch kontinuierliches Bewegen vor der Taubheit zu bewahren, war sehr angenehm. Inzwischen befand er sich auf etwa einer Höhe mit den Baumwipfeln um ihn her und konnte in einigen Metern Entfernung bereits den Schanzenturm sehen. Gregor lächelte. Ja, inzwischen hatten er sich doch ganz gut an seine neue Arbeitsstätte gewöhnt. In den ersten Tagen war es ihm schwergefallen, den Rhythmus dieser Schanze zu finden, die so lange schon nicht mehr im Weltcup vertreten gewesen war und in den meisten Jahren auch nicht zu seinen Sommertrainingsstätten gehört hatte. Doch seit einigen Tagen gelang ihm das ganz gut, was allerdings die Tatsache, dass seine Sprünge nach wie vor nicht funktionierten nur noch unangenehmer machte. 

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um sich dazu zu zwingen, fokussiert zu sein, nur an den nächsten Sprung zu denken, bei dem schon wieder alles anders, besser sein konnte. Besser sein würde. All die schlechten Sprünge der letzten Tage zu verdrängen und nur die guten noch in sein Bewusstsein zu lassen. Erneut zu spüren, wie sie sich angefühlt hatten, die Bewegungsabläufe, die ihnen vorausgegangen waren, nachzuvollziehen, sich selbst zu versichern, dass er immer noch zu diesen Sprüngen in der Lage war. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick nach links, wo die Schanze ihm immer näher kam, so dass er nun schon einmal den Helm aufsetzte. Die Windfähnchen bewegten sich zwar unruhig an ihren Stangen, allerdings meist mit einer Tendenz zu Aufwind, die gut war. Als der Lift den Schanzenturm erreichte stieg er aus, schulterte die Ski und machte sich auf den Weg zur Anlage. Vor ihm waren noch Manu und Michael dran, Stefan saß gerade auf dem Balken und sah erwartungsvoll zum Trainerturm hinüber, darauf wartend, abgewunken zu werden. Das Signal kam, begleitet von einem Pfiff und Gregor sah dem Kollegen interessiert dabei zu, wie er die Anlaufspur hinunterfuhr, beobachtete, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Stefan der perfekte Absprung gelang. Er wandte den Blick ab und schloss mit einem leisen Klicken den Verschluss seines Helmes. Neid war nichts, das ihm nun nützen würde. Um sich abzulenken simulierte er auf den Stufen eine Anfahrtshocke, meist half ihm das, sich voll und ganz auf den anstehenden Sprung zu konzentrieren, bei „sich selbst zu bleiben“, wie die Trainer es nannten. 

Er ging also mehrfach in die Hocke, verlagerte den Schwerpunkt so weit es ihm möglich war nach vorne, hielt diese Position einige Sekunden und stand dann auf. Dieses Procedere wiederholte er. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Doch das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das, das einem sagte, dass man genau wusste, was man hier tat, wollte sich, wie den ganzen Tag über schon, nicht so recht einstellen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Manuel auf den Balken ging. Von Michaels Sprung zuvor hatte er augenscheinlich nichts mitbekommen, eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass ihm die Konzentration auf sich selbst doch besser gelungen war, als zunächst gedacht. Sein Teamkollege wartete nun ebenfalls das Zeichen ab, dann fuhr er los. Gregor warf noch einen Blick auf die Windfähnchen an der Seite der Anlaufspur. Relativ stabiler Aufwind, was gut war, denn es würde ihm erlauben, den Sprung ein wenig aggressiver anzusetzen. Wenn das Fluggefühl sich schon partout nicht einstellen mochte, musste er es eben mit Gewalt versuchen – ein Satz, den er noch vor einigen Jahren unter keinen Umständen in den Mund genommen hätte und der ihm nun als Lösung erschien. Gregor setzte sich auf den Balken, zog die Skibrille über seine Augen und prüfte noch ein letztes Mal, ob das Bindungsband auch korrekt mit dem Schuh verbunden war. Das gottverfluchte Band, mit dem das ganze Drama vor Jahren begonnen hatte. Inzwischen war er der einzige Springer im Weltcup, der noch keine wie auch immer geartete Version der von Simon Ammann eingeführten Stabbindung nutzte. Er versuchte den Gedanken so gut es ging zu verdrängen, was jetzt galt war das, was hier passierte, nichts anderes. Die Aufgaben waren klar, der Wind stabil und… Heinz winkte ihn ab, begleitet von einem kurzen, gellenden Pfiff und Gregor stieß sich vom Balken ab. Die Anfahrtshocke fühlte sich stabiler an, als in den vorhergegangenen Versuchen und auch den Absprung traf er pünktlicher, als es in den letzten Tagen oft der Fall gewesen war. Doch im ersten Flugdrittel brauchte er viel zu lange, um den Kontakt zum Ski zu finden und sich in seinem System einzurichten. Verärgert über diesen Fehler versuchte er, noch ein wenig mehr in die Vorlage zu gehen. Nicht ganz so extrem, wie es die Slowenen, allen voran die Prevc-Brüder taten, aber ein kleines bisschen würde er wohl auch… 

An das, was nun folgte, konnte er sich später nicht genau erinnern, wenn er wieder und wieder danach gefragt wurde. Aus Berichten von Heinz und Manuel schloss er, dass ihn wohl eine Böe von Links erwischt haben musste, so dass sein ganzes System auseinanderfiel und er sich nicht mehr abfangen konnte. Er spürte noch, wie er unsanft seitlich auf dem Hügel aufschlug, dann wurde für einige Augenblicke alles um ihn her schwarz. Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, standen seine Teamkollegen im Halbkreis um in herum und Heinz, der neben ihm kniete, klopfte ihm behutsam auf die Wange. „Gregor? Gregor, bist du wieder da?“ Er nickte vorsichtig, während er zu lokalisieren versuchte, woher der Schmerz kam, der erbarmungslos durch seinen ganzen Körper strahlte. Um sich besser konzentrieren zu können schloss er wieder die Augen, was Heinz derart in Panik versetzte, dass er ihm wieder auf die Wange schlug, während Gregor vorsichtig in jeden Bereich seines Unterkörpers hineinhörte. Doch der Schmerz kam weder aus den Füßen, noch den Beinen oder dem Knie, was zunächst ein gutes Zeichen war, wie er fand. Wenn er sich ein Band gerissen oder etwas gebrochen gehabt hätte, hätte er es nun bemerkt. Doch zumindest in den unteren Extremitäten schien nichts kaputt zu sein. Erleichterung flutete seinen Körper, als er dann auch noch bemerkte, dass der Schmerz hauptsächlich aus der Richtung seines Kopfes kam. Ihm war nicht schlecht, ihm war nicht schwindelig, was eine Gehirnerschütterung mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ausschloss. Einzig das Atmen fühlte sich anstrengend an, wie er nun bemerkte, doch das war mit Sicherheit nur der Erschütterung des Aufpralls geschuldet. „Ich bin ok…“, sagte er dann, selbst überrascht davon, wie matt seine Stimme klang. „Das hört sich aber überhaupt nicht danach an“, stellte Heinz besorgt fest, woraufhin Gregor sich aufrichtete und abwinkte. „Ein paar blaue Flecken werden’s wohl sein, mehr nicht…“ Dass ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, verschwieg er. „Das Knie ist heile, das ist erstmal das Wichtigste.“ Das war der Teamarzt, der mit ihm sprach. Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch als er es gerade geschafft hatte, aufzustehen, wurde ihm prompt so schwindelig, dass er nach dem Arm der Person greifen musste, die ihm am nächsten Stand, um nicht zurück auf den Boden zu fallen. Es war Manuels Arm. Der Schmerz kam irgendwo aus seinem Brustbereich, wie er nun feststellte, als ihm auffiel, dass die Beine auch die Belastung im Stehen eigentlich gut vertrugen. Vielleicht eine Prellung, dachte er. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das geht?“ Manuel sah ihn alarmiert an, hatte Gregors Hand inzwischen auf seine Schulter und einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt, damit er ihn besser stützen konnte. „Ja, klar…“, erwiderte Gregor, wenn auch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Kurz wunderte er sich darüber, wo seine Ski waren, bis er sah, das Michael sie vor ihm trug. Es kostete ihn einiges an Konzentration, um weiter einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Doch zumindest war der Schmerz in seinem Brustbereich weniger stechend, als zuvor, was er dem Adrenalin zuschrieb. „Ich glaube, ich mach heute keinen Sprung mehr“, versuchte er sich an einem Witz, während Manuel und er den Ausgang passierten. Sein Teamkollege bedachte ihn kurz mit einem besorgten Blick, zuckte dann aber die Schultern. „Och, warum? Hoch zur Schanze musst du ja nicht laufen, da gibt’s den Lift…“ Manuel grinste schief und Gregors kurzes Auflachen bestrafte sein Körper mit einem heftigen Schmerz, woraufhin er scharf die Luft einzog – ebenfalls ein Fehler, denn auch das tat weh. „Nee, jetzt mal im Ernst, das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus“, sagte Manuel besorgt. „Was meinst du?“ Gregor runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist kurzatmig, siehst aus wie ein Gespenst und du warst bewusstlos“, informierte der Teamarzt ihn. Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierend, dass jeder Atemzug schmerzhaft war und er außerdem das Gefühl hatte, nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen ziehen zu können. „Ich war ganz sicher nicht…“ – „Du lagst ein paar Minuten im Auslauf und wir haben dich nicht wirklich wach bekommen, bis Heinz da war.“ Ohne ihn nach seiner Meinung dazu zu fragen, half Manuel ihm in eine der Trainingsjacken. Gregor winkte ab. „Quatsch, das wird schon wieder. Ich setzte mich jetzt da hin und dann…“ Und in dem Moment, als er tat, was er angekündigt hatte, fuhr ihm ein stechender Schmerz in die Seite. Er gab sich alle Mühe, nicht aufzuschreien und nach außenhin den Anschein dessen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, zu bewahren. Auch deshalb bat er nun Manuel, ihm seine Tasche zu geben, so dass er darin nach seinem Handy suchen konnte, um zumindest zu sehen, wie viel Uhr es eigentlich war. Sein Teamkollege tat ihm den Gefallen und Gregor entsperrte das Handy, als seine Hände plötzlich zu zittern begannen und ihm unbeschreiblich schwindlig wurde. Die Nachfragen des Teamarztes hörte er nur dumpf. Das kleine Glasding fiel ihm aus der Hand und als er sich hinunterbeugte, um es aufzuheben, war der stechende Schmerz in der Seite zurück. Dann verlor er, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder erwachte, drang gleißend helles Licht durch seine Augenlider. Blinzelnd schlug er sie auf und brauchte einige Zeit, um sich orientieren zu können. Um ihn her war es laut, ein Gewirr aus Stimmen, unverständlichen Worten und Gepiepe. Auf seinem Gesicht lag etwas, das sich beim betasten als Sauerstoffschlauch erwies und als er an sich hinabsah, erblickte er in seinem Arm den Zugang einer Infusion. Er hob den Kopf, als die Tür des Raumes aufging und ein Arzt in weißem Kittel hereintrat, begleitet von einem Krankenpfleger. „Ach, Sie sind wach, sehr gut. Hören Sie, Herr Schlierenzauer, haben Sie Schmerzen?“ Er hätte dem Arzt gerne gesagt, dass er im Brustbereich ein unangenehmes Pochen verspürte, dass er nach wie vor das Gefühl hatte, nur unzureichend Luft zu bekommen und dass er fror. Doch seinem müden Kopf mochten die passenden Worte auf Englisch nicht einfallen, obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er zumindest zu einer groben Beschreibung seines Zustandes durchaus in der Lage gewesen wäre. Wenn er nur klar hätte denken können. In Ermangelung einer besseren Lösung sagte er schließlich einfach auf Deutsch, wie es ihm ging. Darauf, sich zu wundern, wo ihr Teamarzt steckte, kam er erst später. Der Arzt sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang besorgt an, dann wandte er sich dem Pfleger zu, der mit ihm gemeinsam den Raum betreten hatte. Er sagte einige Worte auf Finnisch, die Gregor nicht verstand, dann warf der Arzt einen Blick zum Monitor, den Gregor erst jetzt bemerkte und von dem wohl das Piepen ausging und der über kleine Kabel mit den Elektroden auf seiner Brust verbunden war, die ihm zuvor ebenfalls nicht aufgefallen waren, deren Klebestellen er nun aber deutlich auf seiner Haut spürte. „Wir haben eine Krankenschwester, die Deutsch spricht. Sie ist gerade bei einem anderen Patienten, der Kollege bringt sie her“, erklärte der Arzt auf Englisch. „Sie wird Ihnen erklären, was los ist.“ So gut es ihm möglich war, ohne den Kopf noch weiter zu bewegen – schon der Blick zum Monitor hatte ihm Nackenschmerzen beschert – sah er sich im Raum um, konnte aber nirgends ein bekanntes Gesicht erblicken. Offenbar war außer dem Teamarzt, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er war, niemand seiner Kollegen oder aus dem Trainerteam mit ihm hier her gekommen. Der Arzt neben ihm warf prüfende Blicke auf den Monitor und den Infusionsbeutel und Gregor merkte, wie ihm die Situation immer unbehaglicher wurde und es ihm nur schwer gelang, durch den allmählich abklingenden Schock so rational zu werden, wie man es nach einem schwereren Sturz sein musste. 

Die Tür des Raumes ging auf, eine Frau trat ein, einen Zettel in der Hand. Sie wandte sich zunächst an den Arzt, ohne Gregor anzusehen, stellte ihm eine Frage und wandte sich, nachdem ihr Kollege ihr geantwortet hatte, zum ersten Mal der Liege zu, auf der er lag. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Suvi Lahtelö, ich bin Krankenschwester. Können Sie mir sagen, was Ihnen…“ Sie stutzte kurz als sie zu ihm aufsah und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umspielte ein ungläubiges Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie räusperte sich kaum hörbar, dann fuhr sie fort: „Was Ihnen fehlt?“ Wie anders sie wirkte, wie sie nun in der lilafarbenen Uniform aus Hose und T-Shirt vor ihm stand, die Haare nicht offen, wie an diesem Abend vor anderthalb Wochen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, sondern zum strengen Zopf zurückgebunden. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick nach unten auf ihre Hände, von denen eine den Zettel hielt, doch diesmal waren sie sauber. Er sah wieder zu ihr nach oben, die eisblauen Augen musterten ihn neugierig und eine ihrer Augenbrauen hatte sie fragend in die Höhe gezogen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ja eine Frage gestellt hatte. 

„Es tut weh, wenn ich atme. Vor allem beim Einatmen. Und direkt nach dem Sturz war mir schwindelig, das ist aber inzwischen wieder weg“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin sie nur nickte und sich dem Arzt zuwandte, um das Gesagte für ihn auf Finnisch zu übersetzen. Dieser stellte daraufhin eine Frage, die Suvi an Gregor weiterleitete. „Hast du Schmerzen in der Brust?“ Er nickte. „Aber nur an der Seite und auch nur, wenn ich zu tief atme“, präzisierte er dann und Suvi übersetzte erneut. Der Arzt warf nochmal einen Blick auf den Monitor, dann wandte er sich seiner Kollegin zu und sprach länger mit ihr, als er es zuvor getan hatte. Gregor versuchte, in ihrer Reaktion auf seine Worte irgendetwas darüber abzulesen, ob sein Zustand vielleicht doch besorgniserregender war, als er bisher angenommen hatte, doch es mochte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Suvi wandte sich nun wieder zu ihm um und trat näher an sein Bett heran. „Du hast dir die Rippen verletzt, sie wissen aber noch nicht sicher, ob sie ganz- oder nur angebrochen sind, deswegen müssen sie ein…“ Sie biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und sah an die Decke, gestikulierte, während sie offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchte, „ein Bild davon machen. Mit einem Strahlen-Gerät. Vielleicht auch im Stehen, das entscheiden sie noch. Meinst du, das ist ok oder ist dir noch schwindelig?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke, das ist in Ordnung“, murmelte er, während er zu verdrängen versuchte, welche Hiobsbotschaft sie ihm da gerade überbracht hatte. Gebrochene Rippen bedeuteten definitiv kein Sprung- und nur sehr eingeschränktes Krafttraining und das mehrere Wochen lang. Wenn das stimmte, war das Trainingslager für ihn beendet und die bis hierhin ohnehin nicht optimal verlaufene Saisonvorbereitung weiter gestört. Die Verdrängung funktionierte nicht. Suvi sprach wiederum kurz mit dem Arzt, bevor sie sich erneut an Gregor wandte. „Ok. Ich hole einen Rollstuhl und bringe dich rüber.“ Dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum. „Ich komme dann später wieder, um mir Ihre Ergebnisse anzusehen“, verabschiedete der Arzt sich und Gregor nickte nur matt, bevor er sich wieder vollständig zurück auf die Liege fallen ließ. Der Schmerz in seiner Seite pochte immer noch unangenehm und er wunderte sich, warum ihm bis dato niemand gesagt hatte, ob er Schmerzmittel bekam. Er würde Suvi sofort danach fragen, wenn sie wieder zurück war. 

Kurz darauf saß er tatsächlich im Rollstuhl und ließ sich von ihr über die Gänge des Krankenhauses schieben. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Mannschaftsarzt hatte gereicht um diesem zu versichern, dass er hier gut versorgt wurde und er ihn nicht auf Schritt und Tritt begleiten müsse. „Also bist du doch keine Serienkillerin…“, grub er den alten Witz wieder aus. Er meinte, sie kurz und leise auflachen zu hören. „Was macht dich da so sicher?“, konterte sie, „Es kann doch gar keinen besseren Ort geben, um ungestört zu töten, als ein Krankenhaus. Eine Notaufnahme.“ Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie das sagte, jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme und das kurze Auflachen, das sie begleitete, bereute er sofort, schickte es doch neue Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper, die vom Morphin nicht betäubt wurden. „Was ist?“ Suvi beugte sich besorgt zu ihm hinunter. „Nichts…ich…das mit dem Lachen ist keine so gut Idee“, erklärte er leise und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht“, erwiderte sie dann trocken. Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Raum an, der schlicht mit „X-Ray“ überschrieben war. „Ihr habt dafür kein eigenes Wort?“, wunderte Gregor sich, „Ihr übersetzt Computer auf die umständlichste Art und Weise, aber ihr habt kein eigenes Wort für Röntgen?“ Ungläubig wandte er sich zu ihr um. Suvi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Man muss nicht alles komplizierter machen, als es ist…“, antwortete sie dann, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte, kurz abwartete und ihn dann hineinschob. 

Sie wechselte einige Worte mit dem Radiologen, dann wandte sie sich wieder Gregor zu. „Also. Du musst nicht stehen, wir legen dich hin, das ist besser.“ Er nickte, dann schob sie ihn wieder aus dem Zimmer und in den Nebenraum, in dem der Röntgenapparat stand. „Du hast das schonmal gemacht, oder? Ich muss dir das nicht erklären?“ Er nickte. „Klar. Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass mir sowas passiert. Röntgen, MRT, CT, alles schon gemacht.“ Suvi lachte leise und seltsam erleichtert. „Gut, ich wüsste nämlich nicht, ob mir die Fachbegriffe alle einfallen“, gestand sie. Inzwischen hatte sie seinen Rollstuhl neben der Liege abgestellt. „Warte…“, murmelte sie und schob den Apparat zur Seite, um sich Platz zu schaffen und er gehorchte auch deswegen, weil schon der Versuch, sich alleine aufzusetzen, den Schwindel wieder zurückkommen ließ. „Ich helfe dir jetzt rüber, ja?“, sagte sie und wartete sein Nicken ab, bevor sie die Hände unter seine Achseln legte und ihn stabilisierte. Sie war ein paar Köpfe kleiner als er, weswegen er sich zunächst nicht traute, sein volles Körpergewicht auf sie zu stützen, aus Angst, sie könnte umfallen. „Ich bin da. Ich stehe“, sagte sie jedoch, als sie es bemerkte und er gab den kläglichen Versuch, sich so etwas wie Körperspannung erhalten zu wollen, auf. Vorsichtig aber sicher dirigierte sie ihn zur Liege und half ihm hinauf. „Liegst du gut?“, erkundigte sie sich anschließend, während er noch ein wenig unbeholfen auf der Suche nach einer möglichst guten Position von einer Seite auf die andere rutschte. „Ja, gleich, denke ich da…“ Er erstarrte, als sein Blick zufällig auf die Stelle fiel, von der der meiste Schmerz ausging. 

Durch seine Bewegungen war das Krankenhaushemd auf der einen Seite nach oben gerutscht und gab nun zum ersten Mal den Blick auf den riesigen Bluterguß frei, der sich über seine halbe Brust erstreckte. Dunkelblau, fast schwarz war er und größer als jeder dieser Art, den Gregor bisher gesehen hatte. Der Teil seines Körpers, den er gerade beobachtete, hob und senkte sich unwillkürlich schneller. „Leg dich besser flach hin.“ Suvi drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf die Liege und ließ ihre Hand dann etwas länger, als es nötig gewesen wäre, auf seiner Schulter ruhen. „Blutergüsse lügen meistens.“ Sie sprach nicht laut und er merkte, dass er ihr noch nie so lange oder so bewusst in die Augen gesehen hatte, wie er es jetzt tat. „Wenn es so schlimm wäre, wie es da aussieht, bräuchtest du mehr, als das bisschen Sauerstoff, damit du wirklich atmen kannst.“ Und obwohl sie ihm nichts anderes als trockene Fakten vorlegte, war etwas derart Sicheres in ihrer Stimme, dass er bald schon merkte, wie sein Atem sich wieder beruhigte. Aus einem Impuls heraus hätte er am liebsten nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sie von seiner Schulter nahm, ließ es jedoch bleiben. Suvi lächelte ihm kurz aufmunternd zu, dann positioniert sie den Apparat auf Höhe seines Brustkorbs über ihn. „Müsstest du mich nicht noch fragen, ob ich schwanger bin?“ Es war der zweite, dumme Witz und diesmal lachte Suvi nicht, sondern sah ihn nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. „Sorry…“, murmelte er und sah schuldbewusst nach unten. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Ich gehe raus und wenn die Aufnahmen fertig sind, holt dich euer Teamarzt. Versuch bitte nicht, dich allein in den Rollstuhl zu setzen.“ Ein irrationales Gefühl der Panik machte sich in ihm breit. „Du gehst?“, fragte er dann. Sie nickte. „Aber was mache ich, wenn der Arzt mir später die Ergebnisse sagen will? Dann muss dich ja erst wieder jemand suchen, weil ich ihn nicht verstehe!“ Einen momentlang musterte sie ihn wieder mit diesem Blick, mit dem sie ihn in der Bar schon bedacht hatte. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand tippten nervös auf die Seite ihres Oberschenkels, dann sagte sie: „Sie werden mich schon finden.“ Und ohne ein Lächeln drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Gregor blieb alleine mit dem Röntgengerät zurück und wünschte sich sehnlichst, sie hätten ihm zuvor mehr Schmerzmittel gegeben. Denn das wäre eine der wenigen adäquaten Erklärungen dafür gewesen, nun so wenig bei Verstand zu sein. 

Tatsächlich war es ihr Teamarzt gewesen, der Gregor anschließend vom Röntgen abgeholt und diesmal in einen Behandlungsraum gefahren hatte, der sich nicht in der Notaufnahme befand. Da Gregor in seinem dünnen Krankenhaushemd tatsächlich fror, hatte er ihm auch noch eine Decke gebracht. Nun lag Gregor hier und suchte schon seit mehreren Minuten in dem Plastikbeutel, in dem sich seine Kleider und alles, was er sonst noch bei sich gehabt hatte, als sie ihn herbrachten, befanden nach seinem Handy. Doch so konzentriert er auch tastete, er konnte es einfach nicht finden. Frustriert legte er den Beutel zurück. Das hier schien wohl schlichtweg nicht sein Tag zu sein, dachte er, als er sich wieder auf die Behandlungsliege fallen ließ. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür des Raumes geöffnet und der Arzt, der ihn vorhin bereits betreut hatte, trat wieder ein, dicht gefolgt von Suvi. Er begrüßte ihn knapp, dann hängte er die Röntgenbilder an die dafür vorgesehenen Leuchtkästen an der Wand und Gregor konnte selbst von hier und mit seinen sehr moderaten Anatomiekenntnissen sagen, dass das überhaupt nicht gut aussah. Sein Teamarzt zog scharf die Luft ein. Der Arzt begann schnell zu sprechen, so dass Suvi sichtlich Mühe hatte, mit dem Übersetzen hinterherzukommen. Doch an der Grundaussage änderte all das nichts. Mehrere Rippen des linken Brustkorbs waren gebrochen, vier bis sechs Wochen würde es dauern, bis sie wieder verheilt waren und er könne sich „glücklich schätzen, das keine davon die Lunge verletzt hat.“ Suvis Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, als sie ihm das sagte. Der Arzt sagte, dass sie ihm weiterhin Schmerzmittel geben und in jedem Fall heute über Nacht zur Beobachtung hierbehalten wollten, seiner Ohnmacht wegen. Er bedankte sich bei dem Arzt, dann verschwand dieser wieder aus seinem Zimmer und der Teamarzt folgte ihm kurz darauf, um mit Heinz zu telefonieren. 

Suvi blieb zunächst im Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. „Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt“, wiederholte sie dann in anderen Worten, was sie ihm zuvor bereits gesagt hatte, „Das hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können.“ Gregor nickte, wissend, dass sie Recht hatte. „Wobei Glück relativ ist“, murmelte er dann, „Immerhin kann ich das Trainingslager jetzt quasi vergessen. Springen darf ich mit der Verletzung nicht und Krafttraining geht wohl auch nur sehr eingeschränkt.“ Suvi musterte ihn kurz interessiert. „Das ist wirklich dein Hauptproblem gerade, oder?“ Er merkte, wie er leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Ich langweile mich nur nicht gerne…“, sagte er dann ausweichend, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht bemerken würde, dass er log. Suvi kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und schnalzte drei Mal mit der Zunge. Dann griff sie in die kleine Tasche ihres Oberteils, die sich auf Brusthöhe befand und zog einen Stift sowie einen kleinen Notizblock daraus hervor. Sie schrieb etwas darauf, riss das oberste Blatt ab und hielt es ihm hin. Als er es ihr aus der Hand nahm, konnte er erkennen, dass sie eine Nummer darauf notiert hatte. „Wenn du dich zu sehr langweilst, kannst du mich anrufen. Ich habe manchmal drei Tage am Stück frei, wenn ich vier Tage durchgearbeitet habe“, bot sie ihm an. Gregor lächelte. „Das werde ich“, sagte er dann ehrlich und war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie anschließend aufstand. „Ich muss noch nach einem anderen Patienten sehen. Aber du weißt ja jetzt, wie du mich findest“, sagte sie, dann verließ sie den Raum.


	3. Wann es gut ist

Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me  
My angel face is fallin', feathers are fallin' on my feet  
Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me (Gospel - The National)

Gregor zuckte zusammen, als die Tür seines Zimmers geöffnet wurde. Schnell unterbrach er die Aufnahme auf seinem Bildschirm und begrüßte den Neuankömmling mit skeptischem Blick. „Na? Wobei stör ich dich?“ Manuel wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, sodass Gregor am liebsten ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen hätte. Doch auch heute hatte er wieder lange genug gebraucht, um sie so unter seinem Körper zu platzieren, dass sie ihn optimal stüzten, oder zumindest lange genug sitzen ließen, dass er zu etwas anderem in der Lage war, als aus dem Fenster zu sehen, weswegen er das nun nicht einfach so aufgeben wollte. „Planica 2009“, murmelte Gregor abwesend, während Manuel sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und hörbar die Luft einzog. „So ernst ist es, ja?“, fragte er dann und Gregor konnte nicht recht sagen, ob er ihn ernst nahm. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Warst du heute Mal draußen?“ Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich bin produktiver, wenn ich hier sein kann. Glaube ich.“ Was er nicht alles gegeben hätte für ein bisschen mehr Überzeugung in seiner Stimme. Manuel warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu, weswegen Gregor sich nun beeilte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wieso bist du eigentlich schon hier? Also, mein Zeitgefühl ist grade nicht so gut, aber eigentlich solltet ihr noch Training haben, oder?“ Manuel nickte. „Ja, geht aber erst in ner Stunde weiter. Wir waren grade an der Schanze und Heinz will gleich noch irgendwas fürs Körpergefühl machen.“ Gregor horchte auf. „Hat er gesagt, was genau?“ Manuel grinste wissend. „Nein, aber eine Sache kann ich dir ziemlich sicher sagen: Egal, was es ist, er wird dich nicht mitmachen lassen.“ Er warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu, woraufhin Gregor nur verächtlich schnaubte und anschließend verärgert in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. „Der ist doch nur froh, wenn er eine Ausrede hat“, grummelte er schließlich. Sein Teamkollege hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Eine Ausrede wofür genau?“ Mit finsterer Mine erwiderte Gregor: „Mich zu missachten.“ Manuel seufzte genervt.

„Gregor, Heinz missachtet dich nicht. Er hört nur nicht bedingungslos auf alles, was du sagst, aber dafür sind Trainer auch nicht da.“ Gregor lachte höhnisch auf. „Ja, bei dir vielleicht nicht…“, murmelte er dann sarkastisch und sah Manuel dabei zu, wie er die Augen verdrehte. „Was soll er denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Du hast dir mehrere Rippen gebrochen und bist krankgeschrieben. Das wäre absolut fahrlässig von ihm, dich jetzt ins Krafttraining zu schicken.“ Gregor warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „So ein Schwachsinn. Ich könnte aufs Fahrrad, was für die Beine tun, was fürs Gleichgewicht…“ – „…könntest du nicht. Und selbst wenn müsste dich dabei die ganze Zeit jemand beaufsichtigen, so viele Betreuer sind hier gar nicht, um das leisten zu können.“ Gregor schürzte die Lippen, sagte allerdings nichts und wandte sich wieder seinem Bildschirm zu. „Wenn du so fit bist, wie du sagst, könntest du ja ne Runde in die Stadt gehen“, schlug Manuel ihm vor und Gregor verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll ich denn da, alleine?“ Manuel sah ihn betont unschuldig an. „Ich weiß nicht…das tun, was du vorgestern dort gemacht hast? ‚Alleine‘?“ Er verzierte das Wort beim Aussprechen mit in die Luft gemalten Gänsefüßchen und betonte es vielsagend. Gregor versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr er sich darüber ärgerte, dass er noch nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war. „Ich war Kaffeetrinken, sagte ich doch schon.“ Das überbreite Grinsen auf Manuels Lippen machte nur allzu deutlich, wie wenig er ihm glaubte. „Und ja, ich war alleine, denn wie du weißt, habe ich ja nach wie vor kein Handy“, ergänzte er anschließend ein wenig nachdrücklicher, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

Manuel öffnete für einen Moment leicht den Mund, als sei er wirklich versucht, die Diskussion nun weiterzuführen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Nach einer kleinen Pause sagte er stattdessen: „Nunja, ist ja auch alles nicht mein Bier…“ Er ging ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte Gregor, wie Wasser auf den Boden der Dusche prasselte. Er atmete tief aus, erleichtert darüber, dass die Diskussion nun doch beendet war, was ihm jedoch einen heftigen Schmerz auf Höhe seiner verletzten Rippen einbrachte. Instinktiv legte er die Hand auf die Stelle, an der sich der Bluterguss befand. Als er gestern geduscht hatte, hatte er gesehen, dass die Ränder ganz allmählich anfingen, sich schwarz zu verfärben, ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er abzuheilen begann, wenn auch langsam. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Zettel, der von der Tastatur seines Laptops gerutscht sein musste, als er diesen zuklappte. Ein auf Vorder- und Rückseite dicht beschriebenes Blatt mit Ideen, Analysen, Anmerkungen. Er wusste genau, wenn er den Rest des Tages hierblieb, würde es fünf von diesen Zetteln geben und Heinz würde…wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Zimmertür und nachdem Gregor einige Augenblicke lang abgewartet hatte, um dann festzustellen, dass Manuel anscheinend noch nicht fertig war, erhob er sich langsam vom Bett. Das Aufrichten war schmerzhaft, doch in den vergangenen Tagen hatte er gelernt, wie er mit speziellen Atemtechniken den Schmerz zumindest soweit eindämmen konnte, dass er die Bewegung zu Ende brachte. Sobald er schließlich stand, war alles weniger schlimm und mit dementsprechend schnellen Schritten ging er nun zur Tür. 

„Ah, Gregor, ich wollte eigentlich schauen, wo Manuel bleibt, aber wenn ich dich grade hier habe…“ Er lächelte ihn an und trat dann unvermittelt ein, was Gregor derart überraschte, dass er prompt zurückstolperte. Eine viel zu hastige Bewegung, wie ihm seine Rippen sogleich zurückmeldeten. Der Cheftrainer war inzwischen vollends ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich auf Manuels Bett gesetzt. Gregor hoffte insgeheim, dass sein Teamkollege gleich die Dusche verlassen und ihn aus der Situation retten würde, doch der tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. „Wir hatten ja die Woche noch gar nicht wirklich Zeit, uns zu unterhalten“, sagte Heinz dann, die Stimme sanft und ruhig wie immer. „Wie geht’s dir denn?“ Gregor versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Gut. Der Bluterguss heilt langsam ab und Schmerzen habe ich auch fast keine mehr. Eigentlich bin ich fit“, erklärte er und fand, dass er doch recht überzeugend dabei klang. Heinz nickte. „Es freut mich, wenn du dich besser fühlst“, sagte er dann. „Aber du weißt ja auch, was die Ärzte gesagt haben.“ Ein Kloß bildete sich in Gregors Hals und er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um ihn hinunterzuschlucken. Dennoch klang seine Stimme vollkommen sicher. „Schickst du mich jetzt nach Hause?“ Er sah seinen Cheftrainer direkt und so durchdringend an, dass es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so wirkte, als würde dieser vor ihm zurückweichen. Dann gewann Heinz seine Fassung wieder. „Nein…“, erwiderte er, deutlich, aber unaufgeregt, „Im Gegenteil. Ich möchte auf jeden Fall, dass du hierbleibst. Es geht jetzt nur darum, wie wir das für uns alle am sinnvollsten gestalten.“ Wie gerne Gregor jetzt etwas gesagt hätte, doch nur ein spöttisches Lachen kam ihm über die Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Sein Gegenüber ignorierte es. „Was sind denn deine Vorstellungen?“, fragte er stattdessen geradeheraus. Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich könnte vielleicht doch ein bisschen Krafttraining machen. Oder zumindest mit dem Physio dran arbeiten, das nichts abbaut, bis das alles verheilt ist, also intensiver, als jetzt schon. Und so die leichten Sachen wie Gleichgewichtsübungen kann ich bestimmt auch…“ Heinz unterbrach ihn. 

„Nochmal, Gregor, ganz klar: Die Ansage der Ärzte war vier Wochen Schonung, mindestens. Das heißt, ich werde dich an kein Sportgerät lassen, erklär mir mal, wie du sinnvolles Krafttraining machen willst, ohne dabei den Oberkörper zu belasten. Es ging mir eher um Vorschläge, wie du dich weiter ins Team einbringen willst.“ Gregor hob angriffslustig die Augenbrauen. „Küchendienst“, sagte er sarkastisch. Dass Heinz Gesichtszüge sich daraufhin merklich aufhellten, war etwas, das er im ersten Moment nicht so recht glauben wollte. „Das ist doch mal ein toller Vorschlag!“, sagte er dann und Gregor begriff viel zu spät, dass er den Sarkasmus offensichtlich nicht hatte vermitteln können. „Allerdings könnte das in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir in einem Hotel sind, etwas schwierig werden. Ich dachte eher so an Co-Trainer-Tätigkeiten. Du könntest mir hin und wieder assistieren, wenn du möchtest.“ Gregor verdrehte die Augen, inzwischen war es ihm egal, dass sein Gegenüber seinen Unmut mitbekam. „Warum schickst du mich nicht einfach nach Hause?“ Nun war Heinz es, der seufzte. „Ich kann dich hier nicht festhalten, Gregor. Du kannst jederzeit gehen, wenn du möchtest. Aber ich denke, dass es auch in deinem Sinne ist, wenn du hier bleibst. Immerhin bist du Teil des Teams und ich denke nicht, dass es zu einem guten Klima beiträgt, wenn du einen Lehrgang versäumst.“ …weil die bei dir ohnehin nur zwei Mal im Jahr mit dem kompletten Team stattfinden, ergänzte Gregor in Gedanken, sagte jedoch nichts. Heinz stand auf. „Mach dir doch bis morgen mal Gedanken darüber, was du dir so vorstellen könntest und dann besprechen wir das.“ Und noch ehe Gregor halbherzig hatte antworten können, hatte der Cheftrainer sein Zimmer verlassen. Gregor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und murmelte halblaut etwas das seinem Ärger deutlich Ausdruck verlieh. „Weißt du…wenn du vorhin einfach in die Stadt gegangen wärest, wäre das nicht passiert.“ Vielleicht hatte Manuel ja recht. Gregor stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. „Kann ich mir nochmal dein Handy leihen?“, fragte er dann. Manuel hatte das Badezimmer inzwischen vollständig angezogen verlassen und sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen, wo kurz zuvor noch Heinz gesessen hatte. Nun griff er nach seinem Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag und warf es ihm zu. „Sag ihr liebe Grüße, wenn du dich bei ihr ausgeheult hast“, stichelte er noch, dann erhob er sich vom Bett und ging aus dem Zimmer. Gregor wartete ab, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor er seinen Geldbeutel vom Nachttisch nahm. Der Zettel lag immer noch fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet im Münzfach seines Geldbeutels, wo er ihn nach dem letzten Mal, als er ihn gebraucht hatte, versorgt hatte. 

Die Nummer war schnell eingetippt und er merkte, wie sein Puls sich augenblicklich erhöhte, als er sie schließlich wählte. Noch ehe das erste Freizeichen ganz erklungen war, nahm sie ab, was ihn derart überraschte, dass er auf ihr kurzes „Jo?“ zunächst nur gestammelt antworten konnte. „Gregor?“ Suvi hatte kurz aufgelacht, bevor sie seinen Namen aussprach. Die Art, wie sie das „R“ dabei rollte, ließ ihn angenehm erschaudern. „Ja, ich ähm…Hi. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute noch arbeiten musst, oder ob…wir uns wieder treffen könnten? In der Stadt?“ Wie nervös er begann, mit dem rechten Bein zu wackeln. „Gerne. So in einer Stunde? Am besten, wir treffen uns am Einkaufszentrum, von dort kommt man gut überall hin“, schlug sie vor und er sagte zu. Nachdem sie anschließend noch eine konkrete Uhrzeit vereinbart hatten und sie ihm die genaue Adresse nannte, verabschiedeten sie sich und legten auf. Gregor sah noch einige Augenblicke lang lächelnd auf das Handy, bevor er sich schließlich daran erinnerte, was er noch zu tun hatte und schnell die Nummer aus dem Anrufverlauf löschte. Nicht, dass Manuel noch auf falsche Gedanken kam. Als er anschließend zum Schrank hinüberging, um nach Kleidern zu suchen, wäre er fast über seine Kameratasche gestolpert. Aus einem Impuls heraus packte er sie in den Rucksack, den er später mitnehmen würde. 

Einige Zeit später stand er vor dem „Kauppakeskus Aapeli“ mitten in der Innenstadt und wartete auf Suvi. Er war wesentlich früher als verabredet am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, da er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er ihn wirklich finden würde – eine dumme Sorge, wie sich schnell herausgestellt hatte, denn das Einkaufszentrum war kaum zu übersehen. Es unterschied sich zumindest von außen nicht sehr von dem in Lahti, das er kannte und war relativ voll, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Nachmittag noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten war. Eine Gruppe Teenager stand vor dem Eingang und rauchte, Eltern schoben Kinderwägen durch die automatischen Türen und zu seiner Rechten hatte sich eine Gruppe Senioren zum Kaffee verabredet, wie er dem Geruch entnahm, der aus ihren Pappbechern strömte. „Ach…so eine…wie heißt ‚pulla‘ auf Deutsch? Das wäre jetzt auch schön.“ Gregor zuckte zusammen, war er doch so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Suvi neben ihm auftauchte. „Terve!“, grinste sie, offenbar amüsiert, ihn so sehr erschreckt zu haben. Er erwiderte die Begrüßung und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sie zu umarmen, was er letztlich jedoch bleiben ließ. „Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin, ich habe die Zeit vergeßen.“ Er winkte ab und war kurz irritiert davon, wie erwartungsvoll sie zu ihm sah. „Was möchtest du machen?“ Gregor zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich schaue drinnen mal, ob ich irgendwo ein billiges Handy finde. So ganz allmählich ist das anstrengend, immer Manuel fragen zu müssen, wenn ich telefonieren möchte.“ Suvi nickte zustimmend. „Finde ich gut. Ich habe vorhin noch einmal angerufen, weil ich etwas nachfragen wollte und als nicht du, sondern er drangegangen ist, habe ich mich auf Finnisch entschuldigt und so getan, als hätte ich mich verwählt.“ Sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst nur Sekundenbruchteile später und lief leicht rosa an, als sei ihr das eigene Verhalten peinlich. „Das wird er mir später bestimmt auch noch erzählen…“, murmelte Gregor, den der Gedanke daran jedoch eher amüsierte, als dass er ihm Angst machte. „Wollen wir reingehen?“, fragte er dann. Suvi nickte und sie betraten das Einkaufszentrum. „Was für ein Telefon hättest du denn gerne?“, wollte Suvi wissen, während sie an den Ladengeschäften vorbei schlenderten. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Eines zum telefonieren?“, sagte er dann scherzhaft und als sie lachend die Augen verdrehte, fügte er hinzu: „Also ich brauch eigentlich kein neues Smartphone, das besorg ich mir Zuhause über meinen Anbieter. Aber telefonieren und ein bisschen im Internet surfen sollte schon drin sein. Und ich will dir schreiben können.“ Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte sie, während Gregor sich selbst verfluchte. „Ok…dann…lass uns mal da reingehen. Du sagst, was du möchtest und wenn du genauere Informationen brauchst, helfe ich dir.“ Sie nickte zu einem der Läden hinüber, ein Elektronikmarkt, jedenfalls schloss Gregor das aus den vielen Computern und Flachbildschirmen, die im hinteren Teil des Verkaufsbereichs an der Wand hingen. Gregor blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, obwohl Suvi ihm bereits vorausgegangen war. Prinzipiell hatte es auch etwas Gutes gehabt, so konsequent nicht erreichbar gewesen zu sein, wie das in den letzten Tagen der Fall gewesen war. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt, als sie merkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte. Es war eine fachlich-motivierte Sorge, wie er sie schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen hin und wieder an ihr beobachtet hatte, wenn er nach einer falschen Bewegung kurz vor Schmerzen aufgestöhnt hatte. Doch nun nickte er und folgte ihr dann in den Laden. 

Es war letztlich nicht allzu schwer gewesen, ein passendes Handy für ihn zu finden, das seine absoluten Grundbedürfnisse erfüllte. Und da Suvi ihm anschließend noch dabei geholfen hatte, sich eine Prepaid-Karte für das Handy zu besorgen, stand er nun an einem der Stehtische, die auf dem großen Platz vor dem Gebäude aufgebaut waren. Es war Markttag und Suvi hatte ihm erklärt, dass es dazu gewisse Traditionen gab, die ihrer Meinung nach unbedingt eingehalten werden mussten. Daraufhin war sie zwischen all den anderen Menschen, die hier herumstanden, verschwunden und Gregor hatte schon bald aufgegeben, sie irgendwo entdecken zu wollen. Stattdessen baute er nun umständlich die neue SIM-Karte in das Handy ein, was in diesem Fall noch bedeutete, dass er den Akku des selbigen entfernen musste. Gerade, als er das erledigt und die Karte an die dafür vorgesehene Stelle geschoben hatte, kam Suvi zurück, zwei Kaffeebecher in beiden Händen und eine kleine Papiertüte unter den Arm geklemmt. „Kahvia ja pulla, ole hyvää.“ Sie stellte auf dem Tisch ab, was sie mitgebracht hatte und schob ihm auffordernd einen der Becher und eine Tüte hin. Er bedankte sich. 

„Ist hier immer so viel los? Mitten unter der Woche?“, wollte er dann wissen. Suvi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ein Großteil der Leute, die jetzt hier sind, sind Studenten, die gerade Semesterferien haben. Dann kommen sie alle aus Jyväskylä hier her“, erklärte sie. Gregor nahm einen Schluck aus dem Pappbecher und zuckte zusammen, als er sich an der heißen Flüßigkeit die Zunge verbrannte. „Hast du da auch studiert?“, fragte er, nachdem er scharf die Luft eingezogen hatte. Suvi verneinte, während sie die Zimtschnecke aus ihrer Papiertüte nahm. „Ich habe in Turku studiert, da ist es viel schöner als in Jyväskylä, oder hier oder sonstwo. Turku ist generell wunderschön.“ Sie biss herzhaft in das Gebäckstück. „Wieso bist du nicht dort geblieben?“ Ihre Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich kaum merklich, Gregor fiel es trotzdem auf. „Ich hatte hier das bessere Jobangebot“, erklärte sie dann und das Lächeln, an dem sie sich versuchte, hätte nicht einmal ihn täuschen können. Schweigend aßen sie anschließend eine Weile ihr Essen, tranken ihren Kaffee und Gregor versuchte wieder, sein neues Handy einzurichten, das er inzwischen wieder mit dem Akku bestückt und angeschaltet hatte. Er hatte vergeßen, wie vergleichsweise kompliziert das bei nicht-Smartphones war, bei denen jeder Kontakt händisch ins Telefonbuch eingetragen werden musste. Gerade, als er die erste Handynummer eintragen wollte, rempelte ihn jemand seitlich an und der Schmerz, der daraufhin folgte, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, machte ihm die Knie weich, so dass er sich am Tisch festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. 

„Gregor?!“ Suvi war sofort zu ihm herübergekommen und stützte ihn. „Kannst du atmen?“, fragte sie in sachlichem Tonfall. „Geht schon…“, murmelte er, während er durch den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen sehen konnte, wie sie dem Mann, der an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Gregor schloss die Augen wieder und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, zu atmen, was in solch einer Situation schon schwer genug war. Sie hatte sich ihm wieder zugewandt und legte nun eine ihrer Hände auf seine, die sich immer noch am Tisch festhielt. „Komm, wir gehen da rüber, da ist eine Bank, da kannst du dich hinsetzen“, forderte sie ihn auf und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht. Wirklich, es ist alles ok.“ Das schmerzhafte Pochen aus Richtung seines Brustkorbes sagte etwas anderes und auch Suvi glaubte ihm nicht, um das festzustellen, genügte ihm ein Blick auf ihre gerunzelte Stirn und die skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wir gehen wo anders hin.“ Es war keine Frage und auch für eine neutrale Feststellung hatten ihre Worte zu entschlossen geklungen. „Wohin genau?“ Allmählich klang der Schmerz ab, oder verlor zumindest sein erbarmungsloses Stechen, sodass er sich nun auch traute, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Weg…“, murmelte Suvi nur, offenbar in Gedanken, fing sich jedoch kurz darauf wieder. „Kannst du laufen?“, fragte sie dann und er nickte, ein wenig überzeugter, als die Tatsache, dass er nach wie vor nicht schmerzfrei atmen konnte, ihm Anlass dazu gegeben hätte. „Gut. Wir gehen jetzt zur Bushaltestelle und fahren ein bisschen aus der Stadt raus. Du kannst im Bus sitzen und dich ausruhen.“ Er verzichtete darauf, noch einmal nachzufragen, wohin genau sie ihn bringen wollte und nickte nur. 

„Warte, ich helfe dir.“ Unter normalen Umständen hätte Gregor ihr nun einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass eine profane Wurzel an einem kleinen Anstieg für einen Hochleistungssportler kein Problem darstellte. Doch erstens war er schon von dem kurzen Stück bergauf erledigter, als er zuzugeben bereit war und zweitens war das, was sich dort mehrere Zentimeter hoch aus der Erde hob, keine profane Wurzel. Also ließ er es zu, dass Suvi ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte, sodass ihr Arm unter seinem lag und ihm so genug Stabilität gab, um das Hindernis sicher zu überwinden. „Ist es noch weit?“, fragte er und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er außer Atem war. Das kam davon, wenn der Trainer einen nicht einmal simpelste Übungen machen ließ, dachte er bei sich. „Nein, wir sind gleich da. Siehst du die Birke dort hinten?“ Suvi deutete auf einen der wenigen Laubbäume, die er in all der Zeit, die sie nun schon durch den Wald gelaufen waren, gesehen hatte, „Da ist es.“ Ihr Ziel schien also wirklich nicht mehr allzuweit entfernt zu sein. Gregor biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hand immer noch in Suvis lag. „Passt…“, erwiderte er und ging mit ihr gemeinsam weiter den Waldweg entlang. Kurz darauf erreichten sie schließlich eine kleine Lichtung, an deren Rand sich ein See befand. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich im stillen Wasser und Gregor musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Wow…“, entfuhr es ihm, „Das ist…ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr sogar hier Seen habt.“ Suvi wiegte den Kopf hin und her und verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist auch nur ein kleiner See…“, sagte sie dann, bevor sie ihn hinüber zu einem Felsen führte und ihn aufforderte, sich darauf zusetzen. Doch Gregor konnten den Blick einfach nicht von der Lichtung lösen. „Gleich…“, murmelte er abwesend, während er sich den Rucksack von den Schultern zog und seine Kamera herausnahm. Er nahm sich Zeit, das Bild einzurichten, um möglichst viel von den Sonnenstrahlen einfangen zu können, die dort auf dem Wasser tanzten. Die Stimmung mitzunehmen, die dieses Stillleben ausstrahlte. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen er nach der richtigen Position, der richtigen Blendengröße und dem optimalen Bildausschnitt gesucht hatte, drückte er schließlich ab. „Zeig mal.“ Suvi saß auf dem Felsen, die Beine von sich gestreckt und winkte ihn zu sich. Schnell ging er zu ihr hinüber und ließ sie einen Blick auf die Kamera werfen. 

„Wenn du es von der anderen Seite machst, ist der Lichteinfall noch besser. Und der...“, bevor er es verhindern konnte, nahm sie ihm die Kamera aus der Hand und drehte am Rädchen des ISO, „sollte niedriger sein, dann ist es besser“, schlug sie dann vor und er sah sie einen Augenblick lang fasziniert an, während sie ihm das Gerät wieder in die Hand drücke. „Fotografierst du auch?“, erkundigte er sich dann und bemerkte, wie Suvi erneut ein wenig rosa im Gesicht wurde. „Ja, aber…nicht professionell“, erwiderte sie. Gregor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tun ja die wenigsten. Welche Kamera hast du?“ – „Eine ganz alte Polaroid. Sie ist eigentlich ein Erbstück, aber mein Bruder, für den sie gedacht war, wollte sie nicht haben. Deshalb habe ich sie bekommen.“ Auf sein Zeichen hin half sie ihm, sich neben sie auf den Felsen zu setzen. Er nickte anerkennend. „Eine Polaroid. Nicht schlecht, wie kann man die denn bitte ablehnen?“, fragte Gregor irritiert. Suvi zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sie dafür kaum mehr Verständnis hatte, als er. „Warte…“, murmelte Gregor, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte, eine sichere Position neben ihr einzunehmen, „dein Bruder wohnt in Porvoo, richtig?“ Sie hob anerkennend die Augenbraue, als sie nickte. „Was du dir alles merkst…“, sagte sie dann und ihrer Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, wie beeindruckt sie war. „Nunja. Wenn man weiß, dass man nur ein Ohr zur Verfügung hat, hört man eben umso genauer zu“, schmunzelte er. 

Suvi sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Welches von deinen Ohren funktioniert nicht?“, fragte sie dann interessiert, während sie ihn musterte, als könne sie die Antwort selbst finden, wenn sie ihn nur lange und intensiv genug ansah. Er hob die linke Hand und fasste sich ans Ohr. Ein leises Lachen kam ihr über die Lippen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Und dann wirst du ausgerechnet Skispringer? Wo es so viel um Gleichgewicht geht?“ Sie klang amüsiert. Er zuckte betont lässig die Schultern. „Ich hab mir da nie so richtig Gedanken darüber gemacht, um ehrlich zu sein“, sagte er. „Als Kind denkt man über sowas eh nicht so viel nach und dann hat’s ja…einfach funktioniert. Und ich wusste eigentlich, nachdem ich zum ersten Mal von ner ganz kleinen Kinderschanze gesprungen bin, dass das das tollste Gefühl überhaupt ist und dass ich mir das nicht einfach so nehmen lassen will. Fliegen, meine ich. Und dass ich das auf alle Fälle weiter machen möchte.“ Suvi sah ihn nur an, ohne etwas zu erwidern, weswegen er einfach weitersprach, „Ich meine, das ist ja im Prinzip bis heute so. Es gibt nichts großartigeres, als wenn einem ein Sprung gelingt. Das ist so ein Gefühl das…das erfüllt einen total! Man ist vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und gleichzeitig kenne ich nichts, was so friedlich und so ruhig ist, wie die Flugphase. Da ist es auch erstmal egal, ob du einen guten oder einen schlechten Sprung machst, aber in diesen paar Sekunden in der Luft, ist immer alles in Ordnung.“ Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, hin zu dem letzten wirklich guten Sprung, an den er sich erinnerte. Als ihm klar wurde, wie lange der schon zurücklag, schüttelte er ärgerlich den Kopf. Seine Nebensitzerin hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten, was prompt Panik in ihm aufkommen ließ, die er mit einem Lachen zu überspielen versuchte. 

„Sorry…“, sagte er dann und holte tief Luft, „Das klingt bestimmt völlig absurd.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es klingt so, als würdest du etwas vermissen“, stellte sie dann fest. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war der selbe, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen in der Bar, doch diesmal jagte er ihm eine Gänsehaut über beide Arme. Wieder lachte er, aber es klang dermaßen falsch und hölzern, dass er fast selbst davor zurückgeschreckt wäre. „Quatsch. Was denn? Ich darf das, was ich liebe, als Beruf ausüben, noch dazu relativ erfolgreich. Was sollte ich vermissen?“ Er hatte fast ein wenig aggressiv geklungen. Wieder sah sie ihn lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ihre eisblauen Augen schickten suchende Blicke über sein Gesicht und schließlich seinen ganzen Körper, bis sie an seinen Händen hängen blieben, die die Ärmel seines Shirts noch weiter über seine Handgelenke zogen, der Gänsehaut wegen. „Ich meine…natürlich fragt man sich schon irgendwie, ob das alles noch im Verhältnis steht, wenn man keinen Erfolg mehr hat. Das viele Herumreisen, das lange Fort-Sein, die…Energie, die man in das alles steckt.“ Er atmete so tief ein, wie sein angeschlagener Körper es ohne Schmerzen zuließ. „Solange man Erfolg hat, versteht man, warum man das alles macht. Und wenn man den nicht mehr hat…“ Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern räusperte sich. „Fragt man nach dem Preis?“ Suvi rutschte ein Stückchen nach hinten, sodass sie sich nun weniger nah waren, als zuvor, wohl, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. 

Es war keinesfalls so, dass ihm der Gedanke selbst noch nicht gekommen war, sonst hätte er ihn zuvor wohl kaum so klar formulieren können. Auch war Suvi nicht die erste, die ihm das in solch einer Klarheit sagte. Doch vielleicht war es wieder dieser Blick, den sie ihm dabei zuwarf, der ihm das Gefühl gab, sie könne mehr sehen, als all die anderen, mit denen er bis jetzt über dieses Thema gesprochen hatte. Er brauchte eine Weile um sich zu sortieren, bevor er antworten konnte. „Weißt du, dass ich noch nie hier war? Dabei ist es hier wirklich wunderschön und der Wald ist Luftlinie keine Zehn Minuten von dem Ort weg, wo hier unser Trainingszentrum ist. In meinem ersten Jahr im Weltcup, da hab ich mir von jedem Ort, an dem ich war, irgendwas mitgenommen. Klassische Souvenirs, Süßigkeiten, Sachen, die ich schön fand. Am Lysgards-Bakken hab ich ein Windfähnchen geklaut, als ich das erste Mal da war. Aber irgendwann…verschwimmt das alles. Du nimmst die Orte, an denen du bist, gar nicht mehr als Orte war, weil du ja eh nie Zeit hast, sie zu besuchen.“ Er lachte kurz und trocken auf. 

„Das hier ist das dritte mehrwöchige Trainingslager, das ich in all den Jahren in Kuopio mitgemacht habe und ich bin zum ersten Mal hier.“ Die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen schossen, schienen sie zu verunsichern. „Wir können gehen, wenn du möchtest. Wir können gehen und so tun, als ob es diesen Ort nicht gibt.“ Gregor schüttelte den Kopf, dann stützte er ihn in die Hände. Die Tränen liefen weiter sein Gesicht entlang und seinen Hals hinab, einige fielen direkt auf den Boden. „Dafür ist es viel zu schön hier“, erwiderte er irgendwann mit brüchiger Stimme. „Obwohl ich doch eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. Ich sollte bei den anderen sein und wenigstens irgendetwas tun, wenn ich schon nicht trainieren kann. Mich mit dem Material beschäftigen. Intensiv Physiotherapie machen, damit die Rippen schneller verheilen. Irgendwas.“ Er hob den Kopf wieder, als er die Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Schulter spürte. 

„Es ist gut, dass du hier bist. Ich hatte schon den ganzen Tag den Eindruck, dass dir die Leute alle zu viel sind. Dass es dir nicht gut ging.“ Gregor schnaubte verächtlich. „Sehe ich jetzt aus, als ob es mir gut geht?“, fuhr er sie an. „Ich glaube schon“, sagte Suvi mit stoischer Ruhe in der Stimme. „Du weißt es nur noch nicht.“ Wie gerne er ihr widersprochen hätte. Doch tatsächlich ging sein Atem auch jetzt noch viel ruhiger, als er es zuvor die meiste Zeit über getan hatte, schlug sein Herz nicht mehr so schnell und sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an. So viel Leere, wo zuvor Gedankenchaos geherrscht hatte, seit Heinz ihm endgültig die Möglichkeit verwehrt hatte, wieder zu trainieren. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und drehte sich so, dass er ungehindert hinüber zum See blicken konnte. Sah das Wasser darin seine Kreise um einen Tannenzapfen ziehen, der vom Baum gefallen war. Hörte die Wipfel rauschen und das leise Singen eines Vogels irgendwo hoch oben in ihnen. Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter und ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, rutschte er hinüber, bis ihre Knie sich berührten. Dann ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf ihre Schulter fallen. Sie streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, während sie die drei Wort sagte, an die er sich später noch so oft erinnern würde. „Kaikki on hyvin.“ 

Den ganzen Weg zurück durch den Wald über hatten seine Glieder sich schwer angefühlt, als hätten sie die Last dessen übernommen, was der Kopf nicht mehr zu tragen bereit war. Nun stand er mit Suvi gemeinsam vor dem Hotel und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, so erschöpft fühlte er sich. Sie hatten für den Rückweg doppelt so lange gebraucht wie zuvor, weil er immer wieder um Pausen gebeten hatte, um sich hinzusetzen. Wohl daher kam die Sorge, die nun in ihrem Blick lag. „Falls heute Nacht irgendetwas ist, rufst du mich an. Bitte.“ Er versuchte sich am besten Lächeln, das er sich zu zeigen im Stande sah, während er ihr zusicherte, dass er das tun würde, aber auch darauf hinwies, dass sie einen Teamarzt dabei hatten. „Gut…“, antwortete sie und erwiderte sein reichlich schiefes Lächeln. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging davon. Gregor stand noch eine ganze Weile lang vor dem Hotel und sah ihr nach. Horchte in sich hinein, spürte, wie die Leere von einem anderen Gefühl verdrängt wurde. Einem ganz anderen. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Zimmer. 

Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Manuel dort bereits auf ihn. „Wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht beim Essen warst. Heinz ist schier ausgeflippt. Und erreichen konnte man dich ja auch nicht. Wird echt Zeit, dass du dir ein neues…“ Kommentarlos zog Gregor das Handy aus der Hosentasche, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte. Manuels weitere Fragen ignorierend, öffnete er das Telefonbuch und erstellte einen neuen Kontakt, es war der erste im gesamten Telefon, da er ja auch seine alte SIM-Karte nicht mehr hatte. Nachdem er die letzte Ziffer eingegeben und abgespeichert hatte, legte er das Handy zur Seite.


	4. Barfuß am Klavier

_Let me come over, I can waste your time, I'm bored  
Invite me to the war, every night of the summer  
And we'll play G.I. blood, G.I. blood  
We'll stand by the pool, we'll throw out our golden arms _(Gospel - The National)  
__

  
Unruhig drehte er sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, die er belasten konnte, ohne, dass es wehtat – und schon wenige Minuten später wieder zurück. Das half nicht, nichts half, kein Positionswechsel dieser Welt schien dazu in der Lage, seinen Kopf zur Ruhe zu bringen. So sehr sein ganzer Körper nach Schlaf lechzte, gerade der Verletzung wegen Zeit benötigte, um zu regenerieren, es gelang ihm nicht, die sich stetig im Kreis drehenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Gregor verdrehte genervt von sich selbst die Augen und sah dann zu Manuel hinüber. Sein Zimmernachbar schnarchte leise, während er tief und fest schlief und Gregor konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine seltsame Form von Neid ihn deswegen erfüllte. Er wandte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, um ihn nicht noch stärker werden zu lassen und griff wie automatisch nach seinem Handy, um zumindest überprüfen zu können, wie viel Uhr es war. Fünf Uhr früh, immerhin, länger als anderthalb, vielleicht zwei Stunden musste er sich diese Tortur nicht mehr antun, danach wäre es sozial akzeptiert, aufzustehen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem kleinen Bildschirm seines Handys das Symbol für eine ungelesene Textnachricht zu sehen war. Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er sie las und feststellte, dass Suvi sachlich und sehr ausführlich auf seine eigentlich rhetorische Frage, ob sie einen Tipp habe, wie er besser einschlafen könne, geantwortet hatte. Die lange Liste an Techniken, Tees und leichten Sportübungen endete mit der Anmerkung: „Und wenn gar nichts mehr hilft – Propofol.“ Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, vielleicht hätte er ahnen können, dass Ironie, die über Textnachrichten zu Weilen ohnehin nur schwer zu transportieren war, endgültig unvermittelbar wurde, wenn auch noch eine Sprachbarriere hinzukam. Wieder sah er auf die Liste und überlegte für einige Sekunden ernsthaft, hinunter in die Lobby zu gehen und zu fragen, ob ihm irgendjemand dort einen Tee machte, kam jedoch im nächsten Moment zu dem Schluss, dass das albern war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Zeit, die unterhalb der Nachricht angezeigt wurde. Sie hatte sie erst vor wenigen Minuten beantwortet. Kurzentschlossen hatte er das Handy erst zur Seite gelegt, seinen Schlafanzug um eine Fleecejacke ergänzt, Zimmerschlüssel und Handy eingepackt und sich auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht. Nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich einfach auf den Flur zu setzen, entschied er sich schließlich für einen Platz vor der Tür. Hell war es zu dieser Zeit des Jahres auch so früh am Morgen längst und vielleicht würde die frische Luft ihm guttun. Er verließ das Hotel und ging anschließend ein Mal um das Haus herum, bis er zu einer kleinen Bank kam, die sich neben dem Seiteneingang befand. Dort fühlte er sich weniger exponiert, als direkt vor der Eingangstüre, was ihm nur Recht sein konnte.  
Er ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke nach oben. Die Frühe Anwesenheit von Tageslicht änderte nichts daran, dass es gerade am Morgen oft noch sehr kalt war. Einen Moment lang betrachtete er das Handy nachdenklich, dann hatte er die zwei Knöpfe gedrückt, die notwendig waren, um ihre Nummer zu wählen. Ein Freizeichen nach dem anderen ertönte und er war kurz davor, wieder aufzulegen, als sie schließlich doch abnahm. „Hyvää Huomenta…“, sie klang erstaunt, „Solltest du nicht noch schlafen?“ Die ehrliche Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme löste ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme in ihm aus. Nein, sie wusste nicht, dass er auch in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, woher auch, und verurteilte ihn dementsprechend nicht. „Wäre deine Nachricht ein bisschen früher gekommen und hätte ich mir dieses Zeug besorgt, von dem du so schwärmst, würde ich das jetzt tun“, erwiderte er und wusste selbst nicht, warum er nun so leise sprach. Vielleicht, weil trotz der Helligkeit der Morgen sich erst langsam bahnbrach, die Straße vor dem Hotel noch menschenleer war, abgesehen von den zwei Angestellten, die in einiger Entfernung einen Lastwagen ausluden und es sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt hätte, nun in voller Lautstärke zu sprechen. „Hast du’s mal mit dem Tee versucht?“, erkundigte Suvi sich. „Nee…“, wiegelte er ab, „Das ist hier leider nicht so einfach, ohne eigene Küche.“ Der Gedanke, der ihm anschließend kam, sorgte dafür, dass er erneut auflachte. „Was ist so lustig?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, erklärte dann aber: „Mir fiel nur gerade auf wie…absurd diese Situation ist. Theoretisch wäre es gerade einfacher für mich, an das Schlafmittel zu kommen – dazu bräuchte ich ja nur dich zu fragen - als an den Tee.“ Nun lachte Suvi ebenfalls, dieses kurze, helle Auflachen und er stellte sich vor, wie sie dabei für einige Sekunden die Nase so nach oben zog, dass sich die Haut darauf kräuselte. Es gefiel ihm, wenn sie das tat. „Das ist keine gute Situation…“, sagte sie dann, anstatt ihm zu widersprechen und er stimmte ihr zu. „Bist du schon oder noch wach?“, wollte er wissen. „Noch, tatsächlich.“ Prompt konnte er hören, wie sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Ich hatte Nachtschicht. Als ich dir geschrieben habe, war ich gerade fertig mit der Übergabe an den Frühdienst.“ Gregor atmete hörbar aus. „Das sind ja Arbeitszeiten…“, sagte er dann mitleidig. Es entstand eine kurze Pause. „Aber dann lass uns das einmal weiterdenken. Tee geht nicht und Zugang zu Schlafmittel hast du auf die Schnelle auch nicht. Dann müssen wir das Problem anders angehen. Was ist es denn, das dich am Schlafen hindert?“ Die Antwort kam ihm schnell über die Lippen. Selbstverständlich. „Die Schuhe.“ – „Bitte?“ Suvis Stimme ließ keinen Rückschluss darauf zu, ob sie ihn akustisch oder inhaltlich nicht verstanden hätte. „Die Schuhe. Der Skischuh. Ich hab überlegt, ob ich da vielleicht mit ner anderen Form im hinteren Teil irgendwie um diese ganzen Bindungskonstruktionen herumkäme, die es momentan so gibt. Mit der Stabbindung kann ich nicht springen, das habe ich im Sommer probiert, das geht nicht, also muss ich einen anderen Weg finden, um mir den Vorteil wieder zurückzuholen. Und vielleicht könnte ich, wenn ich im Schuh den hinteren Teil ein bisschen anschräge…“ Er brach ab, als er sie lachen hörte. „Was?“, fragte er dann irritiert nach. „Du musst aufhören zu denken.“ Gregor verdrehte seufzend die Augen. „Das sagst du so leicht“, erwiderte er. „Das Material ist das einzige, woran ich momentan wirklich arbeiten kann. Ich bin hier auf einem Trainingslager zum reinen zuschauen verdammt, ich muss doch irgendetwas produktives tun, ich…“ – „Du könntest dich ausruhen. Das wäre produktiv. Wieso konzentrierst du dich nicht darauf, möglichst schnell wieder fit zu werden?“ Gregor schürzte missbilligend die Lippen, „Weil ich daran nichts ändern kann. Du sagst es doch selbst die ganze Zeit es dauert so lange wie es dauert und keine Physiotherapie, die ich mache, lässt die Dinger schneller wieder zusammenwachsen.“ Wieder blieb es eine Weile still. „Du verschwendest deine Energie.“ Die sanfte Nüchternheit in ihrer Stimme jagte ihm wieder einmal einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, auch wenn ihm jedes einzelne Wort widerstrebte. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Noch während er das sagte, tat es ihm leid, wie er sie dabei anging. „Es ist fünf Uhr morgens und du schläfst nicht“, stellte Suvi fest. „Mehr muss ich gar nicht wissen.“ Wie gerne er ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie falsch lag, dass sie Unrecht hatte. Doch es mochte ihm kein passendes Argument einfallen, das die ihren widerlegt hätte. Und das leise Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, hätte ihn ohnehin sofort Lügen gestraft. „Sehen wir uns denn nachher? Ich wusste nicht, dass du Nachtdienst hattest…“ Wieder lachte sie. „Natürlich. Bis dahin bin ich schon wieder fit. Ich liege ja schon im Bett.“ Das Bild, das sich nun vor sein inneres Auge schob, lies das Grinsen noch ein Stück breiter werden. Oder war es doch die Erleichterung, dass sie ihm nicht abgesagt hatte? „Dann lass ich dich mal schlafen“, sagte er sanft und unterdrückte in diesem Moment selbst ein Gähnen. „Versuch das bitte auch selbst, ja?“, rang sie ihm noch ein Versprechen ab, das er ihr schließlich gab. Er legte auf, steckte das Handy in seine Hosentasche und blieb anschließend noch eine Weile auf der Bank sitzen. Atmete die kalte Morgenluft ein und genoss das Gefühl, wie leicht sein Kopf sich nun anfühlte. 

Am Nachmittag stand er zusammen mit Heinz auf dem Trainerturm und beobachtete, wie einer seiner Teamkollegen nach dem anderen von der Schanze sprang. Gegen seine innere Unruhe war das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen, das das bloße Beobachten in seiner Brust hinterließ, keineswegs förderlich. „Und? Was meinst du?“ Heinz sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Gregor zuckte nur die Schultern. Doch dem durchdringenden Blick seines Trainers nach zu urteilen, würde er damit nicht durchkommen, also riss er sich zusammen. „Zu spät am Tisch und falschen Schwerpunkt im Anlauf gewählt. Dadurch hat er extrem lange gebraucht, bis das System geschlossen war.“ Heinz nickte anerkennend. „Mit dem System bin ich auf alle Fälle bei dir, ich glaube aber nicht, dass es am Schwerpunkt liegt, sondern tatsächlich nur am Absprung.“ Gregor zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst…“, sagte er dann gleichgültig. Sein Trainer hielt ihm auffordernd die Kamera unter die Nase. „Möchtest du?“ Es kostete Gregor einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, um ihn nichts von der Entgeisterung mitbekommen zu lassen, die er empfand. Stattdessen schüttelte er mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Nein, das…das mit der Bewegung ist noch schwierig. Die Rippen und so.“ Er lächelte so entschuldigend wie möglich. „Aber ich kann mich unten an die Schanze stellen und ein bisschen was über die Höhe sagen, wenn du möchtest.“ Außerdem könnte ich dann selbst entscheiden, wie viel von alledem ich mir antun möchte…, ergänzte er in Gedanken. Doch der Trainer hatte ihn offensichtlich schnell durchschaut. „Nein, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du hier bist, ich lege ja schon Wert auf den direkten Austausch.“ Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war derart bemüht, dass es Gregor körperlich unangenehm war. „Wie du meinst…“, murmelte er dann nur und wandte sich wieder der Schanze zu. Die Minuten verstrichen, ein Springer nach dem anderen ging vom Balken, ein Mal, zwei Mal, drei Mal, Gregor notierte sich brav Weiten und Anmerkungen, die er dann anschließend zumindest vereinzelt mit Heinz diskutierte. Daran, wie sehr es ihn wurmte, nun hier zu stehen, ändert all das selbstverständlich nichts und so war er sichtlich erleichtert, als der Cheftrainer den heutigen Tag schließlich für beendet erklärte. „Danke für deine Arbeit!“, sagte er noch lächelnd zu Gregor, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten machten. „Du hast wirklich ein gutes Auge…“, ergänzte er, als sein Springer daraufhin nichts erwidert hatte. Gregor murmelte etwas Ausweichendes, das nicht verriet, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. „Hast du dir das schonmal überlegt? Eine Trainerlaufbahn einzuschlagen?“ Die Art, wie Heinz ihn ansah, gefiel ihm nicht im Geringsten. „Nein“, sagte er dann, ein wenig schärfer, als es der Stimmung guttat, „Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum. Wenn die Rippen ausgeheilt sind, kann ich ja sofort wieder ins Training einsteigen, die paar Wochen hole ich schon noch auf. Hab ja noch den ganzen Sommer Zeit“, erinnerte er seinen Trainer, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte und wenig zustimmend nickte. Den restlichen Weg den Hang hinunter verbrachten sie in eisigem Schweigen. 

Das anschließende Abendessen hatte er geschwänzt, dafür, sich anzuhören, wie die anderen über ihre Trainingsleistungen sprachen, fehlten ihm mit jeder Woche mehr und mehr die Nerven, wie er feststellte. Stattdessen hatte er, nach einem kurzen Ausflug in die Stadt, eine unverhältnissmäßig lange Zeitspanne damit verbracht, nach einem T-Shirt zu suchen, dass nicht in die Kategorie „Es sieht mich ja niemand darin“ fiel und dazu auch noch eine passende Hose zu finden. Doch schließlich war ihm auch das gelungen und so stand er nun, wieder einmal peinlich pünktlich an der Adresse, die Suvi ihm genannt hatte. Das Hochhaus war Teil eines ganzen Komplexes, wenig schön von Außen, weswegen er umso gespannter auf ihre Wohnung war, deretwegen sie, wie sie ihm beim Café erzählt hatte, oft Nacht- und Doppelschichten im Krankenhaus machte, um die Miete bezahlen zu können. Er brauchte tatsächlich eine Weile, bis er zwischen all den Klingelschildern mit verschiedensten Namen schließlich das gefunden hatte, auf dem Lahtelö stand. Sie öffnete, ohne die Gegensprechanlage zu benutzen, so dass Gregor keine Gelegenheit hatte, sie danach zu fragen, in welchem Stockwerk sie eigentlich wohnte. Neugierig ging er also eine um die andere Treppe nach oben, bis er im fünften Stock ankam. Dort stand zumindest eine Tür offen und dem Namen auf der Klingel daneben konnte er entnehmen, dass es die richtige war. Er trat ein, klemmte sich sein Mitbringsel, das er zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte, unter den Arm, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Während er das tat, ließ er den Blick neugierig über den Flur schweifen. An den Wänden hingen Bilder, vereinzelt Landschaftsfotografien, viele Porträts, von denen er stark vermutete, dass sie sie selbst geschossen hatte. An der Wand hing eine ganze Armada von Jacken an einem Garderobenhaken, die vielleicht auch deshalb so groß wirkte, weil die Aufhängung daneben vollkommen leer war. Dass er neben seinen nur kleine Turn- und hochhakige Damenschuhe entdecken konnte, löste ein unangemessen großes Gefühl der Erleichterung in ihm aus und er konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „So, jetzt brennt mir nichts mehr an, jetzt kann ich dich auch mal anständig begrüßen…“ Suvi kam direkt aus der Küche, wie er vermutete, in jedem Fall hatte sie noch eine Schürze umgebunden. Die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hatte sie nach oben gekrempelt und aus den Strumpfhosen, in denen ihre Unterschenkel steckten, schloss er, dass sie ein Kleid oder einen Rock tragen musste. Erst, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie bis dato nur in Jeans und Pullover gesehen hatte – von ihrer Uniform einmal abgesehen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung und ein seltsam süßlicher Geruch zog ihm in die Nase, von dem er nicht abschließend sagen konnte, woher er kam. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung!“, grinste er, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und hielt ihr die Weinflasche hin. Sie bedankte sich, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und fragte: „Sollen wir erst essen oder möchtest du erst die Wohnung sehen?“ Die Entscheidung fiel ihm alles andere als schwer. „Lass uns erst was essen, ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr.“ Suvi warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Das ist aber nicht gut…“, sagte sie dann, während sie ihm voran in die Küche ging, „Hatten wir nicht vorhin noch darüber gesprochen, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst?“ Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Vorwurfsvolles gehabt, wobei er sich nun nicht zum ersten Mal fragte, ob er sich das vielleicht auch nur einbildete, weil viele Worte aus ihrem Mund so anders klangen, wenn sie sie, wie sie es gewohnt war, konsequent auf der ersten Silbe betonte. Er hatte inzwischen die Küche betreten, die zwar klein, aber dafür sehr gut ausgestattet war. Ein Gasherd, auf dem das Essen zwar langsamer, dafür aber gleichmäßiger erhitzt wurde, was seiner Qualität zu gute kam, an der Wand eine Metallstange, an der sehr viele sehr feine Messer hingen und die Kitchen-Aid-Maschine in der Ecke waren nur die ersten Dinge, die ihm auffielen. „Wow, das ist ja fast eine Profiküche hier“, bemerkte er staunend und registrierte amüsiert, wie sie wieder einmal leicht rosa um die Nasenspitze wurde. Sie erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern zog hinter der Tür einen Hocker hervor und bot ihm an, sich darauf zu setzen. Erst, als er der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, sagte sie schließlich: „Naja, mein Bruder ist doch Koch und als ich hier hergezogen bin, hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich eine anständige Grundausrüstung bekomme. Und weil er über das Restaurant, in dem er arbeitet, diese Sachen alle günstiger bekommt, hat er sie mir geschenkt.“ Sie zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, benutze ich einen Großteil davon gar nicht.“ Interessiert hob Gregor eines der Messer auf, die auf der Anrichte lagen, vor der er nun saß und strich vorsichtig mit dem Messer über die Klinge. „Schande…“, murmelte er dann leise, „Das sind richtig gute, japanische Sushimesser, die du hier hast, die sind wirklich teuer…“ Suvi warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie auf den Arm nahm. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie dann. Er nickte. „Ja. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen, wenn du damit was geschnitten hast?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Pfanne zu und gab Salz und Pfeffer zu dem Öl, das dort vor sich hinbruzzelte. „Ich glaube, mir fehlt das Gefühl dafür…“, erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Das kann man lernen“, versuchte Gregor sie aufzumuntern, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, in wieweit ihm das gelang. Suvi hatte inzwischen das Fleisch in die Pfanne gelegt und beugte sich nun hinunter, um in einem der unteren Küchenschränke nach etwas zu suchen. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte sie zwei Rotweingläser in der Hand, die sie auf der Anrichte platzierte. „Magst du den aufmachen?“ Fragend hielt sie ihm den Wein hin, „Ich bin da nicht so gut drin, mir bleibt ganz oft das Ding stecken.“ In Ermangelung des passenden Wortes schwenkte sie den Korkenzieher, den sie in ihrer Rechten hielt. Gregor nahm ihr beides ab. „Du jagst jeden Tag mehrfach Leuten Nadeln in die Venen und behauptest, du bekommst es nicht hin, eine Weinflasche aufzumachen, weil du zu ungeschickt wärst und das soll ich dir glauben?“ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er den Korkenzieher mit gekonnten Bewegungen im Flaschnverschluss versenkte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du glauben sollst…“, erwiderte Suvi und obwohl sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass sie ebenfalls schmunzelte. Das Zischen, das vom Herd kam, wurde allmählich wieder leiser, während Gregor die Weinflasche öffnete. „Hast du was, wo wir den reinschütten können? Damit er atmet?“ Suvi warf ihm wieder diesen Blick zu, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben und für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihr nun lang und breit zu erklären, warum das wichtig war, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar griff sie schließlich, wohl zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass seine Worte durchaus so gemeint gewesen waren, in den Hängeschrank, der sich schräg gegenüber der Herdplatte befand. Mit sicheren Bewegungen holte sie dann wirklich eine Karaffe heraus und Gregor pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Lass mich raten…“, sagte er gedehnt, als er das Glasgefäß von ihr in die Hand gedrückt bekam, „Auch von deinem Bruder?“ Suvi bejahte knapp, während er den Wein in das Dekantiergefäß goss. 

Sein Angebot kurze Zeit später, ihr beim Tischdecken zu helfen, hatte sie ausgeschlagen, weswegen er, während sie ihm Wohnzimmer Zugange war, alleine in der Küche saß und eingehend betrachtete, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand. Messer, Schüsseln, Töpfe, alles derart professionell, dass er fast ein wenig neidisch wurde. Gerade, als er eines der Geräte genauer betrachtete, um festzustellen, ob es sich dabei wirklich um einen Dampfgarer handelte, bemerkte er etwas und er machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort breitete Suvi gerade eine Tischdecke über dem großen Esstisch aus. „Wo ist denn die Toilette?“, fragte er. „Auf dem Flur rechts und dann die…“ Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie im Kopf die Zahlenreihe durchging, „Dritte Tür links.“ Er bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus blieb sein Blick kurz an der Vitrine hängen, in der eine Filmsammlung fast exakt die Hälfte eines Regalbrettes füllte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging er auf den Flur, selbigen entlang und öffnete schließlich die Tür, die sie ihm beschrieben hatte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung la dahinter keine Toilette, sondern ein holzgetäfelter Raum, so klein, dass er sich geradeso darin umdrehen konnte. Verwirrt sah er sich um und erst, als sein Blick auf den kleinen Heizkörper in der Ecke fiel, wurde ihm klar, wo er hier gelandet war. „Du hast eine Sauna? In deiner Wohnung?“ Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Faszination sah er auf die hölzernen Sitzbänke. „Das Klo ist auf der anderen Seite!“, rief Suvi nur, die es offensichtlich nicht für notwendig hielt, auf diesen Umstand weiter einzugehen. Er warf dem Raum einen letzten, faszinierten Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und suchte den ihm gegenüberliegenden auf, indem sich tatsächlich das Badezimmer befand. Es war klein, gerade einmal das Klo, Waschbecken und ein kleiner, leicht tiefergelegter Teil, an dessen Wand ein Duschkopf hing, hatten darin Platz. Dennoch fiel ihm sofort die stilvolle Einrichtung auf. Ausnahmslos alles, von den Fliesen bis zur Klopapierhalterung war entweder rot oder blau – das Porzellan von Toilette und Waschbecken einmal ausgenommen. Während er auf der Toilette saß, ließ er den Blick weiter durch den Raum gleiten. Über die Ablage, auf der eine ganze Kollektion an Seifen fein säuberlich nebeneinander aufgereiht stand. Den Spiegel mit den kleinen, weit versprenkelten Zahnpastaresten daran. Dem einzelnen Zahnputzbecher mit der einzelnen Zahnbürste darin. Er lächelte zufrieden, während es ihm gleichzeitig ein bisschen peinlich war, wie er sich benahm. Andererseits wusste sie ja nichts davon. Niemand wusste davon. Und solange es dabei blieb, würde alles in bester Ordnung sein.

„Du hast also tatsächlich eine Sauna in der Wohnung…“ Der Raum war erfüllt vom Geruch des Rehbratens, der gemeinsam mit dem Süßkartoffelauflauf auf jedem ihrer Teller lag. Suvis Weinglas war bereits zu Hälfte geleert, während Gregor sich mit seinem entschieden mehr Zeit ließ. Seine Trinkfestigkeit korrelierte leider schon seit jeher stark damit, wie viel er zuvor zu sich genommen hatte. „Ja.“ Suvi wirkte immer noch nicht so, als könne sie nachvollziehen, warum ihn dieser Umstand so faszinierte. „Wie viele Leute passen da rein?“, wollte er wissen und sie überlegte kurz. „Bei einer Sylvesterparty waren wir mal sechs, aber das war viel zu eng. Drei geht gut, ab vier ist es schon nicht mehr ganz so gemütlich, aber es geht“, antwortete sie schließlich. Gregor nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Fleisch, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Warum lachst du?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, so groß ist deine Wohnung nun auch nicht, ich hätte eher eine Abstellkammer oder so erwartet, anstelle einer Sauna. Ich dachte immer, das sei so ein Klischee, dass das hier so wichtig ist…“ Suvi schüttelte nun ihrerseits den Kopf. „Nein, das ist schon so. Also in manchen ganz kleinen Wohnung ist keine. Aber selbst in den meisten Mietshäusern, in Wohnblöcken, gibt es dann zumindest eine gemeinsame Sauna im Keller. Aber ja, die hier ist schon sehr klein“, erklärte sie und schob sich einen Löffel voll Süßkartoffelstückchen in den Mund. Als sie hinuntergeschluckt hatte, erzählte sie weiter. „Meine Eltern zum Beispiel, die wollen die hier immer gar nicht benutzen, weil ihnen das alles zu eng ist. Aber die wohnen auch so weit im Wald drin, dass sie Platz für eine große in einem anderen Gebäude direkt am See haben.“ Gregor stutzte. „Deine Eltern wohnen im Wald?“, hakte er dann nach. „Ja…in Kotka gibt es viel Wald, deswegen steht dort auch eine Papierfabrik. Und zum Meer ist es auch nicht weit. Kotka besteht eigentlich aus vielen kleinen Inseln und die, auf der meine Eltern wohnen, liegt so nah am Wasser, dass es sich gelohnt hat, dort eine Sauna hinzustellen, als sie dort eingezogen sind.“ Gregor sah sie interessiert an „Von wie ‚im Wald‘ sprechen wir hier?“ Suvi dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, dann sagte sie: „Fünfzehn Minuten braucht man mit dem Auto von ihrem Haus bis zur nächsten Straße, auf der Asphalt ist.“ Gregor pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Muss schön sein, dort aufzuwachsen“, sagte er dann. Auf Suvis Gesicht legte sich ein träumerischer Ausdruck, den er noch nie zuvor dort gesehen hatte. „Ja…manchmal fehlt mir die Ruhe, muss ich zugeben. Diese absolute Stille, keine Autos, keine Menschen, das ist hier in der Stadt schon anders. Obwohl das hier ja ‚nur‘ Kuopio ist und nicht Helsinki oder Turku.“ – „Wie lange fährt man von hier bis nach Kotka?“, fragte Gregor nach und Suvis Antwort kam wesentlich schneller, als er es erwartet hatte. „Fast vier Stunden. Das kann ich wegen meiner Schichtarbeit und den ganzen Bereitschaftsdiensten leider nicht so häufig machen.“ Die Niedergeschlagenheit in ihrer Stimme versetze ihm einen Stich und er widerstand dem Impuls, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und darüber zu streicheln nur mit sehr viel Mühe und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, ihr zu sagen, wie schade er das fand. Suvi zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie das Thema wechselte. „Bist du denn noch einmal eingeschlafen, nachdem wir telefoniert haben?“ Gregor nickte. „Ja, für eine halbe Stunde zumindest. Dann hat der Wecker meines Zimmerkollegen geklingelt und ich war leider wieder wach“, sagte er in bedauerndem Tonfall. Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Danach war ich mit den anderen an der Schanze und habe meinem Chef geholfen. Weite gemessen, Sprünge analysiert, soetwas.“ Auf Suvis Stirn bildeten sich erneut kleine Falten, als sie ihn ansah. „Das macht dir keinen Spaß, oder?“, fragte sie dann. Ein freudloses, trockenes Lachen verließ seinen Mund, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Nein, nicht im Geringsten, das ist wie…“ Er machte mit den Händen eine Geste, als versuche er, das Wort, das ihm fehlte, aus der Luft zu ziehen. „Wie einen Alkoholiker in nem Alko-Laden auszusetzen. Ich kann es sehen, ich kann es fühlen, ich stehe direkt daneben und kann es aber nicht selbst tun.“ Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Eigentlich ist es Folter“, stellte er dann fest. „Und zu wissen, dass du in ein paar Wochen wieder springen kannst, hilft dir nicht?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja die Frage, ob ich das kann“, sagte er dann langsam. „Den Auftakt vom Sommergrandprix werde ich auf jeden Fall verpassen, dafür habe ich zu viel Trainingsrückstand. Und dann bin ich quasi auf Heinz Gnade angewiesen, mich aufzustellen…und…“ Er brach ab und sah plötzlich hoch konzentriert auf den Teller vor sich. Suvi fragte nicht nach, sagte allerdings auch sonst nichts, so dass er sich letztlich doch gezwungen sah, die Stille zu brechen. „…und ich weiß nicht, ob ich im Moment so gut bin, dass er das tut.“ Es hatte sich seltsam angefühlt, diese Worte auszusprechen und auch jetzt hinterließen sie einen derart schlechten Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund, hinterließen seinen Hals trocken, so dass er sich wünschte, er hätte sie nicht gesagt. „Und weil du dir nicht mehr sicher bist, fragst du dich, ob es das noch wert ist?“ Gregor konnte nicht sagen, warum es ihn derart verwunderte, dass sie diese beiden Wahrheiten nun mit einer derartigen Selbstverständlichkeit formulierten, als ob sie genau das wären. Selbstverständlich. Nichts, was existenzbedrohend, beängstigend, alles-in-Frage-stellend war. Und doch war es genau das. Er schloss kurz die Augen, zwang sich, sein zu schnell schlagendes Herz wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelingen wollte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick den ihren traf, blieb ihm für einen Moment die Luft weg. „Ich kenne das“, sagte sie ruhig, während sie ihn weiter fest ansah. „Ich habe…während meiner Schulzeit sehr viel Klavier gespielt. Ich war wirklich gut, habe mehrmals in der Woche Unterricht gehabt, bin jedes zweite Wochenende zu Konzerten gefahren, im ganzen Land, habe viel Solo gespielt. Sogar bei den landesweiten Schulmeisterschaften war ich die beste. Ich habe zwar immer hart dafür gearbeitet, aber es…es hat alles funktioniert. Irgendwie.“ Ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, während sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm. „Jedenfalls…im Sommer vor meinem letzten Schuljahr hab ich mal bei einem ziemlich wichtigen Vorspiel versagt. Ich stand da mit meinem Flügel auf dieser riesigen Bühne und hab mich in einem Teil eines Bach-Stücks so verspielt, dass ich nicht mehr rein kam und abbrechen musste. Danach war alles…“ Sie mahlte mit den Händen Kreise in die Luft. „Kaputt. Meine Koordination, Gefühl für die Musik, nichts hat mehr zusammengepasst.“ Sie zögerte kurz, sprach dann jedoch weiter. Davon, wie sie Tage in der Musikschule verbracht und versucht hatte, mit Arbeit wieder wett zu machen, was ihr abhanden gekommen war. Wie sie Freunden, Familie und Schule vernachlässigt hatte, um mehr Zeit für den Unterricht zu haben. Wie ihr immer mehr Freundschaften daran zerbrochen waren, dass sie kaum noch zugänglich gewesen war. Und mit jedem ihrer Worte wurde der Kloß in Gregors Hals noch ein Stückchen größer. Ja, er wusste nur zu gut, wovon sie sprach. Viel zu gut. „Und dann habe ich dieses…Notfallgespräch gehabt, mit meiner Klassenlehrerin. Und sie sagte mir, dass ich meinen Schulabschluss nicht schaffen würde, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht wieder mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren würde. Und in diesem Moment, als sie das so klar gesagt hat, da hab ich erkannt, dass ich das nicht mehr will. Dass es mir das nicht wert ist.“ Ein leises, helles Geräusch erfüllte den Raum, doch Gregor vermochte nicht zu sagen, wo es herkam. „Ich bin danach sofort zu meiner Klavierlehrerin gegangen und habe mich abgemeldet, hab mich aber nicht getraut, es meinen Eltern zu sagen. Also bin ich ans Meer gegangen und habe – ganz die dramatische achtzehnjährige, die ich war – kurz überlegt, ob ich da jetzt einfach reingehe. Es war Winter, das Wasser hatte -20 Grad, ich wäre innerhalb von sehr kurzer Zeit erfroren. Hab ich natürlich nicht. Aber dann saß ich da, auf einem Felsen am Strand und habe geheult. Ein paar Stunden lang. Und das komische ist…“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als versuche sie zu überprüfen, ob ihre Erinnerung ihr auch wirklich keinen Streich spielte, „Ab dem Moment, als ich vom Strand nach Hause zu meinen Eltern gegangen bin, habe ich es nie wieder vermisst. Ich habe zwar über Jahre kein Klavier mehr angefasst, aber…gefehlt hat es mir nicht.“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt und als er nun auf ihre zitternden Hände sah, wurde ihm auch klar, was das Geräusch war, das schon eine ganze Weile über im Raum hing. „Und ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, wie gut das ist.“ Durch das Zittern ihrer Hände schlug die Gabel, die sie darin hielt, immer wieder leise gegen den Rand des Tellers. Sie räusperte sich, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, doch das Zittern blieb. Und dann stand er auf, ging um den Tisch herum und wollte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legen, so, wie sie es im Wald getan hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Doch als er bei ihr ankam und ihre Blicke sich erneut trafen, wusste er, dass er noch etwas anderes wollte. Sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen, während er sich vor ihr auf den Boden kniete, so dass er ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war, wie sie dort auf dem Stuhl saß. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als sie eine Hand an seine Wange legte. Dann schloss er die Augen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn küsste. 

Einige Zeit später lagen sie nebeneinander in dem großen Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und streichelte mit der Hand gedankenverloren über die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Oberarm. „Stört es dich, wenn ich rauche?“ Er lachte kurz auf, der Klischeehaftigkeit der Situation wegen, verneinte dann aber, woraufhin sie sich hinüber zum Nachttisch beugte und zielsicher nach dem Päckchen griff, eine Zigarette herausnahm und sie mit dem Feuerzeug, das ebenfalls dort gelegen hatte, anzündete. Doch der bittere Geschmack von Nikotin hatte ihn an ihren Lippen nicht gestört, warum sollte der Rauch es jetzt tun? Und wenn das der Preis dafür war, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen so unfassbar ruhig und frei fühlte, war er in jedem Fall angemessen. „Ist bei dir alles gut?“ Suvi warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den immer noch viel zu großen Bluterguß, der dunkelblau und bedrohlich auf der Seite seiner Brust zu sehen war, die sich ein wenig schneller als gewöhnlich hob und senkte. Anstelle einer Antwort verlegte er sich darauf, das Gesicht in ihren Haaren zu vergraben und sie zu küssen. Wie dankbar er ihr war. Mit langsamen, tiefen Atemzügen sog er den eigenartigen Geruch aus Rauch und Vanille ein, der in ihren Haaren hing, ersterer der Zigarette, zweiterer ihrem Shampoo geschuldet, wie er vermutete. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, wie die Ruhe schwer auf seinem Körper lag. Das Gefühl, zur genau richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein, an dem alles gut war. Langsam hob er den Kopf wieder und senkte ihn dann so, dass seine Lippen auf Höhe ihres Ohres waren. „Danke“, flüsterte er, stimmlos und kaum hörbar. Suvi bließ den Zigarettenrauch in die andere Richtung, bevor sie ihn wieder direkt ansah. „Danke dir“, erwiderte sie und lächelte. Dann rutschte sie wieder ein Stück nach unten, sodass sie den Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Eine Weile lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort und er ließ den Blick gedankenverloren durch das Schlafzimmer gleiten. 

Auf der Kommode gegenüber des Bettes standen Bilder, die Suvi meist umgeben von anderen Menschen zeigten. Meist von Freunden, doch bei einem der Fotos sahen die Menschen um sie her ihr so ähnlich, dass er sich sicher war, dass es sich dabei um ihre Familie handelte. Ihre Eltern jeweils links und rechts von ihr und ein Mann, etwa in Gregors Alter, der wohl ihr Bruder sein musste. Er bemerkte ebenfalls, dass die Bilder in unterschiedlich großen Abständen zueinander standen, mal größere, mal kleinere Lücken. Und dann blieb sein Blick an dem Holzkasten hängen, der in der Zimmerecke stand und der ihn beim Herreinkommen nicht aufgefallen war – wohl auch, weil er dort nur Augen für Suvi gehabt hatte. „Ist das dein Klavier?“, wollte er wissen und nickte zu der Ecke hinüber. Suvi bließ Rauch durch die Zähne und nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Also spielst du doch noch“, stellte er verwundert fest. Suvi schüttelte den Kopf. „Fast gar nicht mehr“, wiegelte sie ab. „Was heißt ‚fast‘?“, hakte er nach und Suvi nahm einen langen Zug von der Zigarette, bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Nur, wenn es mir sehr schlecht oder sehr gut geht.“ Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber, sie tat es ihm gleich. Und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lachte sie kurz ungläubig, als wäre sie überrascht von sich selbst. Dann fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor sie sich erhob, die Zigarette im Aschenbecher, der auf dem Nachttisch stand, ausdrückte und sich, nackt wie sie war, ans Klavier setzte. „Hast du ein Lieblingsstück? Bach? Mozart?“ Er grinste. „Bach klingt gut, Mozart fand ich in der Schule schon anstrengend.“ Sie nickte nur, dann atmete sie ein Mal tief durch, bevor sie die Finger so behutsam auf die Tasten legte, als könne sie sie kaputt machen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig genug mit ihnen umging. Die ersten Takte erklangen und Gregor sah fasziniert auf ihren Rücken, wo die Muskeln zwischen ihren Schulterblättern sich immer wieder an- und entspannten, je nachdem, welche Bewegung sie ausführte. Aufmerksam verfolgte er, wie die Bewegungen ihrer Hände sich allmählich auf ihren ganzen Körper übertrugen, den sie im Takt vor und zurück wiegte, während sie mit den Füßen die Pedale bediente. Seine Blicke glitten ihren Rücken hinab, auf dem sich die Wirbelsäule nun, da sie saß, wieder deutlich abzeichnete und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus, beim Gedanken daran, wie er vor kurzem noch vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die Stelle gestrichen und genossen hatte, wie die Haare auf Suvis Haut sich unter seinen Berührungen aufstellten. Er hätte noch ewig so dasitzen und ihr zuhören können, doch irgendwann verklang die Musik und er begann, fast automatisch, zu klatschen und beobachtete irritiert, wie sie den Kopf nach vorne zwischen die Schultern fallen ließ, als ob es ihr unangenehm sei. Einige Augenblicke verharrte sie in der Position, dann hob sie den Kopf, drehte sich um und nickte ihm dankend zu. Dann stand sie auf und legte sich wieder neben ihn.  
„Wenn du hierbleiben möchtest…dort im Schrank sind bestimmt noch alte T-Shirts von meinem Bruder…“ Suvi deutete mit einer wagen Handbewegung hinüber zu dem angesprochenen Möbelstück. „Nein, ich…“, er schluckte, „Ich sollte wohl wieder ins Hotel. Wenn ich über Nacht weg bin, machen die sich bestimmt Sorgen.“ Suvi bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, den er nicht genauer zu deuten vermochte, dann nickte sie. Mit einem leisen Lächeln registrierte er allerdings, wie sie sich trotzdem zunächst noch ein wenig enger an ihn kuschelte. Die Schwere ihres Gewichtes auf seinem Arm, ihr langsamer, ruhiger Atem, der seinen Hals kitzelte, all das fühlte sich so richtig an, wie es schon lange nichts mehr getan hatte. Und dennoch richtete er sich nun auf und zog den Arm unter ihrem Kopf weg, setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und begann langsam, seine Kleider aufzulesen, überall um das Bett herum verstreut waren. Als er das erledigt und sich angezogen hatte, erhob er sich von der Matratze und tat einige Augenblicke nichts anderes, als auf sie hinunter zu sehen. Ihre blondes, kurzes Haar war verwuschelt, ihre Augen glasig und auf ihren Oberarmen entdeckte er Kratzer, die zu Beginn des Abends noch nicht dort gewesen waren. „Entschuldige…“, murmelte er und deutete verlegen auf die kleinen Verletzungen an ihrem Arm. Suvi folgte seinem Blick nicht. „Kein Grund für Entschuldigungen.“ Sie hatte leise gesprochen, so leise, dass sie kaum zu verstehen gewesen war und dennoch hatte er sie gehört. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich doch noch einmal zu ihr hinunter zu beugen und sie zu küssen, tat es aber nicht. „Sehen wir uns morgen?“, fragte er stattdessen und ihr Kopfschütteln versetze ihm einen Stich. „Ich muss morgen arbeiten…“, erklärte sie dann. „Spätdienst. Aber ich…ich ruf dich an.“ Er lächelte nur, statt etwas dummes zu sagen, das nur unnötig kitschig geklungen hätte. Dann wandte er sich um, verließ das Zimmer, zog sich die Schuhe an und nahm seinen Mantel vom anschließend wieder leeren Haken. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück verließ er ihre Wohnung. Mit jeder Stufe, die er weiter hinunterging, wartete er darauf, dass sich soetwas wie bereuen einstellte. Doch da war nur Glück.


	5. Viisi Viikot

_Let me come over, I can waste your time, I'm bored  
Invite me to the war, every night of the summer  
And we'll play G.I. blood, G.I. blood  
We'll stand by the pool, we'll through out our golden arms_

„Gregor? Greeeeegor!“ Sofort schlug er die Augen auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht seines Zimmerkameraden, der sich interessiert über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Ob du mit frühstücken kommen willst, hab ich gefragt.“ Anstelle einer Reaktion warf er zunächst nur einen verwirrten Blick auf seinen Wecker. Tatsächlich war es kurz nach halb acht – er musste die ganze Nacht über durchgeschlafen haben. Als er diesen Umstand realisiert hatte, wurde ihm auch klar, wie wenig müde er sich fühlte. Im Gegenteil: Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten war direkte nach dem Aufwachen wieder soetwas wie Energie da. Das muss also dieser erholsame Schlaf sein, dachte er bei sich, verrückt. „Gregor?“ Manuel hatte die Stirn skeptisch gerunzelt und sah ihn an, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. „Ja. Sorry. Ich…ich komm gleich. Geh du doch schonmal vor“, forderte er seinen Zimmerkameraden auf. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und verließ dann tatsächlich das Zimmer. Gregor drehte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite. Das Sonnenlicht fiel weich und warm durch die großen Fenster herrein und auch, wenn der Innenhof des Hotels, auf den er von hier aus sehen konnte, kein besonders schöner Anblick war, tat er einige Minuten lang nichts anderes, als ihn anzusehen. Allerdings nahm er nicht allzuviel davon wahr, stattdessen versuchte er krampfhaft sich daran zu erinnern, was er geträumt haben konnte. Es war etwas gutes gewesen, etwas schönes, ansonsten wäre er wohl nicht mit einem derart guten Gefühl aufgewacht. Doch was genau es sein konnte, mochte ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr einfallen. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und griff nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. Als er es eingeschaltet hatte und die Nachricht darauf sah, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was er geträumt haben musste. Und das glückliche Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel zuvor bereits umspielt hatte, wurde augenblicklich noch ein Stück breiter. Er las ihre Nachricht und beantwortete sie knapp, dann griff er nach seinem Laptop, schaltete diesen an und öffnete Google Maps. Der Plan, den er gestern Abend gefasst hatte, wollte immerhin gut vorbereitet sein.

Als er das erledigt hatte, ging er tatsächlich hinunter zum Frühstück. „A da sieh einer an. Der Herr Schlierenzauer beehrt uns mit seiner Anwesenheit, womit haben wir das verdient?“ Gregor verdrehte die Augen, was, wie er hoffe, ihm als ironische Geste ausgelegt werden würde und nicht als der Ausdruck der Missbilligung, der er in Wahrheit war. „Mit dem Spruch garantiert nicht, Stefan“, sagte er, bevor er zum Buffet ging und kurz darauf seinen vollbeladenen Teller auf den freien Platz am Tisch stellte. Es war der neben Heinz. „Ich geh nachher eine Runde aufs Fahrrad“, stellte er seinen Chef vor vollendete Tatsachen, was diesem offensichtlich gar nicht gefiel, denn er zog vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Doch die lange Diskussion, die Gregor erwartet hatte, kam nicht. „Nein“, sagte Heinz stattdessen mit absoluter Selbstverständlichkeit. „Heinz, ich bin fit, ich habe so gut wie keine Schmerzen mehr, der Bluterguß ist fast abgeheilt und von der Beweglichkeit her geht auch wieder alles…“ – „Unter Schmerzmitteln.“ Er warf Tobias, dem Physiotherapeuten, einen Blick zu, der diesen tot hätte vom Stuhl fallen lassen, wären Blicke wirklich zu einer solchen Tat fähig. „Aber es ging“, widersprach er trotzig, bevor er ergänzte: „Heinz, ich merke, wie meine Muskeln abbauen, ich verliere das Niveau, das ich vorher hatte. Ich will nicht bei Null anfangen müssen, wenn das da mal verheilt ist. Und so ein bisschen Fahrradfahren oder so, das belastet den Oberkörper doch gar nicht…“ – „Nein.“ Gregor biss sich auf die Zunge, um sein Gegenüber nun nicht zu beleidigen. „Ihr beide könnt heute gerne eine längere Einheit zusammen machen, aber du gehst mir auf kein Gerät und schon drei Mal nicht alleine. Das ist mein letztes Wort.“ Er war nicht laut geworden, Heinz wurde nie laut, aber inzwischen kannte Gregor ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ein weiterer Widerspruch hier keinen Sinn mehr machte. „Wir können ja mal schauen, vielleicht war gestern auch einfach ein schlechter Tag. Da du ja gestern zu einer halbwegs vernünftigen Uhrzeit hier warst, wie ich gehört habe, geht’s heute vielleicht besser.“ Tobias hob vielsagend die Augenbraue, was Gregor gekonnt ignorierte. „Hast du heut schon was genommen?“ Gregor schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann ist das ja gleich ein guter Test dafür, was schon wieder möglich ist. Wir sehen uns um halb elf unten.“ Gregor stimmte ihm in knappen Worten zu und war letztlich nur erleichtert, als Tobias schließlich aufstand und sich in Richtung Buffet begab. Mit Heinz wechselte er das ganze Frühstück über kein Wort mehr und als die anderen schließlich aufstanden, um sich für das anstehende Training fertig zu machen, blieb er alleine am Tisch zurück. Der Ärger über Heinz Bevormundung war nach wie vor da und wohl der Vater der Idee, die ihm nun kam. Verstohlen sah er sich im Raum um, doch niemand aus seinem Team war mehr hier, der ihn nun hätte beobachten können. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde nicht einmal mehr Manuel im Zimmer sein, wenn er sich nun klammheimlich umzog und dann, hoffentlich ebenso unbemerkt von allen, die sich daran stören konnten, hinunter in die Kraftkammer ging. 

Zum wiederholten Male sah er einige Stunden später auf die Uhr. Die Verletzung pochte unangenehm, dennoch war er zufrieden mit sich. Tobias hatte ihm zwar eine mittelgroße Standpauke gehalten und er hatte, bevor er hierher gekommen war, verstohlen in seinem Zimmer eine doppelte Dosis des Schmerzmittels eingeworfen, aber wert war es das auf alle Fälle gewesen. Davon war er überzeugt. Schon wieder waren fünf Minuten vergangen, die er mit planlosem Herumrennen verschwendet hatte, weil er nicht in der Lage war, den Marktplatz zu finden. „Kauppatori“ war das Wort, das er auf einem der Schilder suchen musste, das wusste er durchaus, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, er würde im Kreis laufen. Tatsächlich war dieser einer der wenigen Momente, in denen ihm sein Smartphone fehlte, auf dem er nun einfach den richtigen Weg hätte nachsehen können. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf über die eigene Unfähigkeit. Als Kind war er doch oft mit seinen Geschwistern oder Freunden draußen unterwegs gewesen, stundenlang hatten sie auf den Wiesen des Stubaitals gespielt, waren teilweise erst im Dunkeln wieder zurückgekommen – und niemals hatten sie sich dabei verlaufen. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein…“, murmelte er sich selbst zu, während er sich erneut suchend umsah, eher aufs Geratewohl einige Schritte gradeaus ging, zwei Mal rechts abbog. Die Schmerzmittel vernebelten ihm das Denken, was das Unterfangen nicht einfacher machte. Und dann hatte er ihn gefunden, den Platz, auf dem nun die vielen, weißen Stehtische standen, die Imbisswagen mit den anstehenden Menschen davor. Gregor nickte sich selbst innerlich anerkennend zu, er war also doch noch nicht so abhängig von der Technik, wie es zwischenzeitlich zu befürchten gewesen war. Und immerhin musste man ihm zu Gute halten, dass der Platz, den er sich diesmal ausgesucht hatte, nicht der war, an dem sich das Einkaufszentrum befand, das wesentlich schwieriger zu übersehen gewesen wäre. 

Erneut warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und versuchte dann abzuschätzen, an welchem der Verkaufsstände er am schnellsten bedient werden würde, denn allzuviel Zeit blieb ihm nun wirklich nicht mehr. Er ging hinüber zu einem der mittleren Stände und reihte sich in die Wartenden ein, während er im Kopf immer wieder die vier Vokabeln durchging, die er gleich brauchen würde. Schließlich war er an der Reihe. „Kaksi kahvia ja kaksi pulla.“ Der Verkäufer sah ihn einen Moment lang so irritiert an, dass Gregor wirklich Sorge hatte, nicht verstanden worden zu sein. Warum musste diese Sprache auch so unfassbar kompliziert sein, mussten ihre Wörter so überhaupt nichts mit denen gemein haben, die er kannte? Ganz im Gegensatz zum Norwegischen, wo er sich extrem vieles einfach hatte zusammenreimen können, war das bei dieser hier schlichtweg aussichtslos. Doch dann drehte der Mann vor ihm sich zur Seite, griff nach einer Zange, beförderte zwei Zimtschnecken in jeweils eine Papiertüte und legte diese auf den Tresen zwischen ihnen. Kurz darauf folgten zwei Pappbecher. „Six fourty, please.“ Im ersten Moment war Gregor fast ein wenig gekränkt davon, dass seine Bemühungen in der Landessprache zu kommunizieren so wenig Gegenliebe erfuhren. Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er die Angabe des Preises auf Finnisch höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hätte. Dementsprechend erleichtert war er nun doch, schob dem Mann das Geld hin, verstaute die Tüten in seiner Umhängetasche und nahm die Pappbecher in die Hand. Nach einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht zu spät dran. 

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später stand er vor den Toren des Krankenhauses und sah sich hektisch um. In der Ecke standen zwei ältere Männer mit ihren Infusionsbeutelständern und rauchten. Auf der anderen Seite der großen Tür zwei junge Frauen, die das Selbe taten. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Sie war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig und er folglich auch noch nicht zu spät. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy, doch dort war keine Nachricht von ihr zu sehen, dass sie sich verspäten würde. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu stehen, die beiden Pappbecher in der Hand und zu warten. Ein Mann mit einem Kinderwagen fuhr an ihm vorbei und Gregor, der ihn nicht hatte kommen hören, erschrak so sehr, dass er prompt die Hälfte des Bechers in seiner linken Hand verschüttete. Leise fluchend stellte er die Becher neben sich auf dem Boden ab und versuchte , sich den Fleck von der Hose zu wischen, scheiterte jedoch. Zu seinem Glück würden die dunklen Flecken auf dem dunklen Jeansstoff zwar nicht deutlich zu sehen sein, ärgerlich fand er es trotzdem. Er beschloss, nun doch noch einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten, in der Hoffnung, derartige Konfrontationen dadurch vermeiden zu können. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Eingang, dessen Flügeltüren sich gerade öffneten. Doch herauskamen nur zwei Menschen in weißen Arztkitteln. 

Die Minuten vergingen. Gregor seufzte frustriert und sah in den nun halb leeren Kaffeebecher in seiner rechten Hand. Das Getränk darin war noch maximal lauwarm, wie er gerade hatte feststellen dürfen und mit einem Mal kam ihm, was ihm zuvor noch als nette Geste erschienen war, unglaublich dumm und kindisch vor. Er kam sich dumm und kindisch vor, wie er hier stand, Kaffeeflecken auf der Hose, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und... Suvis Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie kam geradewegs auf ihn zu, den obligatorischen Rucksack über der Schulter und lächelte ihn an. Das warme Sommersonnenlicht warf einen goldenen Schimmer auf ihr Haar und Gregor vergaß für einen Moment die Peinlichkeit der Situation, während er sie betrachtete. Unter ihren Augen hingen die ihm inzwischen so gut bekannten Schatten, die je nach Anzahl ihrer absolvierten Nachtdienste mal mehr, mal weniger präsent wären und er konnte an ihrer ganzen Körpersprache erkennen, wie müde sie war. Und dennoch wirkte sie positiv überrascht, ihn nun hier zu sehen. In ihrem Blick lag etwas Neugieriges, als sie sich ihm nun gegenüberstellte und amüsiert zu ihm nach oben sah. “Terve...?” Es wirkte mehr wie eine Frage, denn wie eine Begrüßung. “Terve”, erwiderte er und beugte sich hinunter, damit er sie umarmen konnte. “Waren wir nicht erst später verabredet?” Suvi runzelte die Stirn. “Ja, waren wir, aber ich dachte, wenn du es dir schon antust, nach Dienstschluss noch mit ehemaligen Patienten unterwegs zu sein, sollst du auch was davon haben, also...” Er beugte sich hinunter und griff nach dem Kaffeebecher, dessen Inhalt weniger verschüttet worden war. „Kahvia ja pulla, ole hyvää“, zitierte er sie und hielt ihr, wenn auch fast ein wenig entschuldigend, einen Becher und eine Tüte hin. Einen Moment zögerte sie, sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht recht zu deuten vermochte und in dem vielleicht so etwas wie Unsicherheit lag. Dann nahm sie ihm aus der Hand, was er ihr entgegenstreckte und bedankte sich knapp. „Ich wollte eigentlich kurz zuhause duschen…“ Sie nahm einen Schluck aus dem Kaffeebecher und zuckte kurz zusammen. „Sorry…“, murmelte er kleinlaut, „Mir ist zu spät wieder eingefallen, dass ihr hier ja keine klassischen Bäckereien in dem Sinne habt. Und wie das Café hieß, indem wir neulich waren, wusste ich nicht mehr, also bin ich zum kauppatori gelaufen. War wohl ein bisschen zu weit…“ Das Lächeln, das überspielen sollte, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war, misslang. Suvi nahm seine Hand in ihre und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber. „Es ist Sommer“, sagte sie dann mit einem Schulterzucken, „Es gibt keine bessere Zeit für kalten Kaffee.“ Er kam nicht umhin lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Wie einfach bei ihr alles war. Das Leben, das Lieben, all die kleinen, großen Probleme des Alltags. So einfach. „Wir könnten ein bisschen durch die Stadt laufen, dachte ich? Ich hab ja immer noch nicht ganz so viel davon gesehen, wie ich gerne würde.“ Suvi runzelte die Stirn. „Das hier ist Kuopio. Es gibt nicht viel zu sehen“, erwiderte sie dann trocken und Gregor lachte auf. „Also ich habe schon einen wunderschönen Wald mit einem traumhaften See gesehen. Und eine wunderschöne zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung, von der aus man den Sonnenuntergang beobachten kann. Und einen Marktplatz, auf dem ein Haufen interessanter Leute abhängt.“ Und dich, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, sagte es jedoch nicht. Suvi lachte nichts destotrotz, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie biss in ihre Zimtschnecke und sagte, als sie den Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte: „Es gibt einen großen See hier in der Nähe. Wenn es so warm ist wie heute, ist es dort sehr schön. Viele Bäume, sehr ruhig. Wir könnten das hier“, sie wedelte mit der Tüte, „mitnehmen und ein…Picknick machen.“ Gregor lachte. „Ja! Ja, so machen wir das!“ Und als sie anschließend gemeinsam losgingen, lag seine Hand immer noch in ihrer. 

„Du sagst, wenn du nicht mehr kannst, ja?“ Der prüfende Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, als sie das Krankenhaus schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten, war nicht der erste dieser Art am heutigen Tag. Gregor nickte und versuchte, mit der freien Hand beiläufig abzuwinken, was jedoch eher so aussah, als versuche er, die gerade aufgetauchte Mücke zu verscheuchen, die vor seinem Gesicht herumgeflogen war. „Ich bin Hochleistungssportler“, erwiderte er dann. „Natürlich kann ich noch. Und so richtige Berge habt ihr hier ja nicht, an denen ich scheitern könnte.“ Suvi schürzte die Lippen. „Sag das noch einmal und wir laufen den Schanzenhügel hoch“, sagte sie dann in bedrohlichem Tonfall. „Ok, ok, ich nehm’s zurück“, erwiderte Gregor, der sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie ernst sie ihre Drohung meinte. „Aber ich könnte dich genauso gut fragen, ob du nicht selbst zu müde dafür bist“, setzte er dann spitz hinterher und Suvi schüttelte den Kopf, musste jedoch just in diesem Moment gähnen, was der Geste einiges ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit nahm. „Ich hatte einen ruhigen Tag“, sagte sie dann, „Habe viele Akten für den Oberarzt ausgefüllt, Formulare unterschrieben und bei ein paar Leuten die…Standards gemacht.“ Gregor sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, während er sich angestrengt auf der Unterlippe herumbiss, beim Versuch, sich daran zu erinnern, was „Standard“ bedeutete. Erst einige Tage zuvor hatte sie es ihm erklärt, als er wieder einmal in ihrem Bett gelegen und versuchte hatte, das unvermeidliche Gehen müssen hinauszuzögern. „Blut abnehmen, Brust abhören…Rachen begutachten…?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig, wobei ihm der dritte Schritt zunächst nicht hatte einfallen wollen. Suvi hatte die Augenbrauen erstaunt in die Höhe gezogen, als sie nickte. Prompt ballte er die Hand zur Faust und machte eine triumphale Geste in die Luft. Er war tatsächlich ein wenig stolz auf sich. „Viel Blut, tatsächlich. Die Leute kommen gerade alle mit Grippesymptomen, obwohl doch gar nicht die Saison ist“, sagte Suvi nachdenklich, während sie seine Jubelgeste ignorierte. Eine Weile lang liefen sie anschließend stumm nebeneinander her, doch Gregor merkte schon bald, dass sie ihn musterte. Nicht offensichtlich, nicht so, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihn anstarren, und doch mit vielen kleinen, genau platzierten Seitenblicken, die er inzwischen so gut von ihr kannte. „Was ist?“, fragte er nach einer Weile schmunzelnd. „Ich wundere mich…“, sagte Suvi, wobei er Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen. Auch jetzt noch war diese die einzige Situation, in der ihm das passierte – wenn sie während des Sprechens einatemete, ohne das Reden dabei zu unterbrechen. „Es spart Zeit“, hatte sie nur schulterzuckend erwidert, als er sie beim ersten Mal, als es ihm aufgefallen war, danach gefragt hatte. 

„Worüber?“, erkundigte er sich nun. „Du siehst nicht müde aus.“ Wie beiläufig sie das feststellte und ihm wohl genau damit ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. „Ich habe auch sehr gut geschlafen heute Nacht…“ Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, „eigentlich schlafe ich schon gut, seit ich hier bin. Viel besser als Zuhause. Das muss diese gute, finnische Luft sein, von der alle reden.“ Suvi runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Ihr redet über unsere Luft in Österreich?“ Er nickte derart übertrieben, dass auch sie verstand, dass er einen Witz gemacht haben musste. Sie liefen noch eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her, genossen die Stille und das Beisammensein. Dann führte Suvi ihn weg vom schotterbedeckten Weg und schon kurz darauf standen sie gemeinsam am Ufer des Sees. Der kleine Platz hier war menschenleer und mit Bäumen gesäumt, deren Wipfel wieder weit in den Himmel ragten. „Gut?“, wollte Suvi wissen und sah fragend zu Gregor nach oben. „Passt!“, erwiderte er, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen – vorsichtig, um seinen Rippen nicht zu viel zuzumuten – und wartete, bis sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Wie schon bei ihrem Treffen im Wald ließ er den Kopf wieder gegen ihre Schulter fallen, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, wie ihre Finger durch sein Haar fuhren. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so überfallen habe. Ich dachte irgendwie…ach, wem mach ich was vor? Ich hab überhaupt nichts gedacht. Ich wollte dich sehen“, sagte er dann, leise und ehrlich. „Schon gut“, murmelte Suvi, die Stimme sanft vor Nachsicht. „Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, die wir haben.“ Für einen Moment meinte er zu spüren, wie ihr Griff in seine Haare ein wenig fester wurde, doch bevor es ihm wehtun konnte, lockerte sie ihn wieder. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken, gab sich dann jedoch alle Mühe, den Gedanken, der ihm gekommen war, zu verdrängen. Eine Weile tat er nichts weiter, als ihre Nähe zu genießen, dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers zu lauschen und mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Das Hier und Jetzt war etwas, das er sich in den letzten Tagen mühsam erarbeitet hatte. Doch es gelang ihm, sich vollends einzulassen, auf die Situation, auf sie. Auf den Moment. Doch sie machte es ihm nicht gerade einfach. „Fünf Wochen ist das erst her, dass wir uns kenngelernt haben. Und trotzdem…“, Suvi griff mit der Hand in die Luft, eine Geste, die er schon so oft bei ihr beobachtet hatte, wenn sie nach Worten suchte, „ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich schon oft mit dir hier gewesen“, sagte sie dann. „So?“, fragte Gregor amüsiert, „Davon wüsste ich aber. Du musst mich verwechseln.“ Sie versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm, lachte jedoch. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. 

„Fünf Wochen…“, sagte Gregor schließlich, „Sind das echt schon fünf Wochen?“ Suvi nickte. „Ich habe mitgezählt“, ergänzte sie dann. „So so…“, murmelte er abwesend, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, so dass er sie ansehen konnte, und darauf wartete, dass sie ihn küsste. Den Gedanken wegküsste, der ihm gerade gekommen war, so, wie nur sie es mit all den schlechten Gedanken und Gefühlen vermochte. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, strich sie mit der Hand über die Bartstoppeln an seinem Gesicht. „Wie heißt das nochmal auf Deutsch?“ Gregor runzelte die Stirn. „Bart…?“, fragte er dann. „Nein, aber dieser spezielle. Da gibt es ein besonderes Wort. Irgendwas mit einer Zahl und Tagen.“ Er brauchte eindeutig zu lange, bis ihm einfiel, was sie meinen könnte. Dann jedoch fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Drei-Tage-Bart meinst du“, sagte er dann und Suvi lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Das, ja“, stimmte sie ihm zu. „Das ist aber keiner, muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen…“, Gregor strich sich verlegen übers Kinn. „Ich hab mich schon länger als drei Tage nicht rasiert, so viel mehr passiert da nicht.“ Suvi grinste, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste. „Das macht nichts. Ich finde ihn schön“, erwiderte sie dann, bevor sie leise das Wort vor sich hinmurmelte, es wie so viele andere konsequent auf der ersten Silbe betonte und das ‚R‘ in dieser wunderschönen Art und Weise rollte, die ihm jedes Mal einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und das nicht nur in ganz besonderen Situationen. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, woher du so gut Deutsch kannst“, fiel ihm dann ein, was er sie schon lange hatte fragen wollen. „Stimmt“, gab sie ihm recht, machte jedoch zunächst keine Anstalten, nun zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen. Doch Gregor löste sich nun aus der halb liegenden Position zu ihren Füßen und setzte sich so hin, dass er ihr eher gegenübersaß. Da er den Körperkontakt mit ihr allerdings nicht so schnell aufgeben wollte, nahm er kurz darauf ihre Hände in seine und sah sie fragend an. 

„Also, Frau Lahtelö? Ich höre?“ Suvi seufzte kurz. „Ich wusste nach dem Schulabschluss nicht, was ich machen möchte. Also bin ich in die Schweiz gegangen, nach Zürich und habe dort als Au-Pair gearbeitet. Und die Familie dort hat mir einen Sprachkurs bezahlt. Ein bisschen Deutsch habe ich davor zwar schon in der Schule gelernt, aber…dafür, dass ich wirklich ein halbes Jahr lang jeden Tag mit einem Deutschlehrer alleine Unterricht hatte, ist mein Deutsch wirklich nicht so gut. Ich müsste das ohne…wie sagt man…Akzent können. Kann ich aber nicht.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern. Gregor streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Ich mag das, wie du Deutsch sprichst“, sagte er dann. „Es ist viel besser, als mein Finnisch. Und manchmal ist es doch auch ganz gut, wenn man etwas nicht perfekt macht. Dann hat man noch Ziele. Und es erdet einen zu wissen, dass man nicht immer alles perfekt hinbekommt.“ Suvi hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was hast du nicht gut gemacht, in deinem Leben?“, wollte sie dann wissen, woraufhin er hörbar ausatmete. 

Einige Augenblicke lang dachte er nach, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, woraufhin er unwillkürlich auflachte. Anschließend zog er scharf die Luft ein, dann sagte er: „Ich habe sechs Jahre gebraucht, um die Vierschanzentournee zu gewinnen. Und ich hätte fast den Schulabschluss nicht geschafft.“ Ihr Blick verriet, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Wirklich! Ich hab im Sommer davor gemerkt, dass ich grade so gut skispringe, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Also hab ich alles ins Training und in die Vorbereitung gesteckt und dann mit meinen Trainern abgesprochen, dass das Ziel in dieser Saison der Gesamtweltcup ist und dass ich so viele Springen wie möglich mitmachen möchte. Blöderweise war das aber auch mein Abschlussjahr, weswegen ich…für Schulzeug nicht so viel Zeit hatte, wie ich hätte haben sollen. Mein ehemaliger Schulleiter erzählt bis heute in Interviews, dass sie für mich eine Sonderregelung geschaffen haben, damit ich irgendwie den Schulabschluss machen konnte. Ich musste in dem Jahr fast keine Klassenarbeiten schreiben und bin trotzdem zu den Prüfungen zugelassen worden und all das. ‚Lex Schlierenzauer‘ haben sie das genannt, ist bis heute ein feststehender Begriff bei mir an der Schule.“ Suvi musterte ihn mit einem Blick, als sei sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihm glauben sollte. „Wirklich wahr! Google mich und Schulabschluss, dann findest du das, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“ 

Die Worte waren ihm schneller über die Lippen genkommen, als er noch einmal darüber hatte nachdenken können und als ihm klar wurde, was er dort gerade gesagt hatte, biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Du hattest mich doch gebeten, das nicht zu tun“, erinnerte Suvi ihn an das Versprechen, das er ihr nach ihrem ersten richtigen Treffen abgerungen hatte, wenn auch aus vollkommen anderen Gründen. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und er sah unwillkürlich schuldbewusst auf den Boden. „Und?“, fragte er dann leise, „Hast du dich dran gehalten?“ Ihr Kopfschütteln sorgte dafür, dass ihm das Herz schwer wurde. „Ich hab’s sehr lange versucht, aber…dann habe ich gestern mit meinem Bruder telefoniert und von dir erzählt und…da er blöderweise der einzige Mensch in Finnland ist, der sich für Skispringen interessiert…“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als täte ihr dieser Umstand ernsthaft leid, „Hat er ein paar Dinge über dich gesagt. Und ich musste nachsehen, ob das stimmt.“ Gregor schluckte und die Tatsache, dass sie eine Weile lang nicht weitersprach, verunsicherte ihn mehr, als er zuzugeben bereit war. „Stimmen sie?“, fragte er dann vorsichtig, zögernd, während seine Stimme zitterte, als wolle sie ihm nicht recht gehorchen. Suvi genoss es offensichtlich, ihn zappeln zu lassen, denn sie verlegte sich anschließend darauf, mit seinen Fingern zu spielen, die er mit ihren verschränkt hatte. „Jetzt sag schon!“ Gregor hatte barscher geklungen, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte und es tat ihm sofort leid, dass er sie derart anfuhr. Doch Suvi lächelte nur unbeirrt weiter, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Nichts, was ich nicht schon wusste.“ Ein lautes, erleichtertes Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, während er die Augen schloss und den Kopf schüttelte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, strich ihr diese eine, widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm inzwischen so vertraut war und küsste Suvi mit aller Zärtlichkeit und Erleichterung, die er in diesem Moment empfand. 

„Dein Bruder interessiert sich also für Skispringen?“ Gregor hatte sich inzwischen neben Suvi auf den Boden gelegt. Es war ihm egal, dass es nicht sonderlich bequem war und die kleinen Kiesel des Steinstrandes ihn immer wieder in Rücken und Nacken piekten. Dafür lag Suvis Kopf auf seiner Brust. „Ja. Schon seit er klein war. Er hat immer alle Wettkämpfe geschaut, früher mussten Mama und Papa sogar mit ihm nach Lahti fahren – und selbst dort hat er immer gemeckert, weil er eigentlich lieber nach Ruka wollte. Aber das sind 8 Stunden mit dem Auto, das wollte mein Vater nicht.“ Suvi zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er hat Anfang November Geburtstag und jedes Jahr hat er sich gewünscht, dass sie mit ihm dort hin fahren und sie haben es nie gemacht. Und dann, als er 18 wurde und einen Führerschein hatte, hat er sich einfach das Auto geschnappt und ist alleine hingefahren. Mein Vater war unglaublich sauer auf ihn.“ Gregor lachte. „Verständlich“, erwiderte er und Suvi nickte. „Fand ich auch. ‚Wir wohnen doch schon in der Adlerstadt!‘, hat mein Vater immer gesagt, ‚Warum will er so weit fahren, um sich anzuschauen, wie jemand fliegt?‘“ Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und die Erinnerung ließ ihre Gesichtszüge weich werden. „Ich halte das für nachvollziehbar“, murmelte Gregor in seinen spärlich vorhandenen Bart. Suvi seufzte. „Du zählst nicht“, sagte sie dann. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich freuen, dich kennenzulernen“, fügte sie abwesend hinzu. Gregor seufzte. „Ich mich auch. Irgendwann.“ Ihm entging nicht, wie rot sie anlief und es tunlichst vermied, ihn anzusehen. „Ja, ich…ähm…ich wollte dich da noch etwas fragen“, sagte sie dann stockend. „Dann frag“, lachte er, amüsiert von ihrer plötzlichen Unsicherheit und ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. „Ich…ähm…du sagtest, dein Flug geht am 20. Juni, richtig?“ Er nickte. „Das ist der Tag nach Juhannus. Das heißt, du müsstest am 18. Hier abreisen, weil sonst nichts fährt. Deine Mannschaft macht das bestimmt so. Aber ich…ich…ich dachte…also…“ Nervös fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und der Anblick, wie sie fast schon hilfesuchend in die Luft sah, löste in ihm dermaßen viel Zuneigung für sie aus, dass er für einen Moment nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. 

„Mein Bruder wollte über das lange Wochenende mit seiner Freundin in das Mökki von unseren Großeltern fahren. Das liegt zwischen Porvoo und Helsinki. Und ich dachte wir…wir könnten mitkommen? Wenn du magst? Dann könnten wir den…den Abend besser nutzen.“ Gregor sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Dann feil es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Juhannus ist Mittsommer, richtig?“, fragte er. Suvi nickte. „Der Tag, an dem die Sonne nicht untergeht. Alle Läden sind zu, alle haben frei, man trifft sich mit der Familie, isst und trinkt zusammen und feiert ein bisschen“, erklärte sie dann. „Es ist eine magische Nacht, sagen sie…“ Ihrer Stimme hatte die Ironie gefehlt, die er eigentlich bei diesen Worten darin erwartet gehabt hätte. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Na dann kann ich ja gar nicht anders, als mitzukommen. Und für deinen Bruder ist das in Ordnung? Der möchte nicht mit seiner Freundin allein sein?“ Suvi schüttelte den Kopf. „Und deine Eltern?“ Nun lachte sie. „Die sind auf einer Kreuzfahrt. Mein Vater hat das meiner Mutter zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt, dass sie mal wo anders hingehen, als immer nur nach Tallinn und jetzt sind sie irgendwo in Norwegen…“, antwortete sie dann. „Es wären also nur Eero, Inga, du und ich.“ Er nickte zuversichtlich. „Das klingt gut…“, erwiderte er, doch sie musste herausgehört haben, wie wenig überzeugt er wirklich war. „Das Mökki hat noch eine kleine…Hütte nebendran. Dort könnten wir schlafen. Dann…wären wir fast alleine. In der Nacht.“ Sie hatte das vollkommen trocken gesagt, doch ein verschwörerischer Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie seine Sorge sehr wohl verstanden hatte. „Du denkst aber auch an alles…“, murmelte er und beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um sie zu küssen. Den Zigarettengeschmack, der immer an ihren Lippen hing, nahm er inzwischen so gut wie gar nicht mehr wahr. „Also kann ich ihm zusagen?“, wollte Suvi wissen, als er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. Er nickte. Und plötzlich war der Gedanke, der ihn schon seit einigen Tagen begleitete, nicht mehr nur bitter, sondern süß zugleich.


	6. Juhannusaatto

_Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me  
My angel face is fallin', feathers are fallin' on my feet  
My angel face is fallin', feathers are fallin' on my feet_

„Und wo genau gehst du jetzt hin?“ Gregor unterdrückte in letzter Sekunde den Impuls, die Augen zu verdrehen. Stattdessen lächelte er Heinz so gewinnbringend es möglich war, an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er unterbrochen wurde. „Zu seiner geheimen Freundin.“ Gregor fühlte sich ertappt, was man ihm offensichtlich ansah, denn Manuel, der den Einwurf gemacht hatte, grinste so fies wie selbstzufrieden. Kurz beschlich ihn Angst, er könnte in den Tagen, als er zur Kommunikation mit ihr auf Manuels Handy angewiesen war, doch irgendwann vergessen haben, ihre Nummer zu löschen. Oder, dass Suvis Ablenkungsmannöver, als sie Manuel vor ihrem Ausflug in die Stadt angerufen hatte, nicht so wirkungsvoll gewesen war, wie sie beide gedacht hatten. „Nach Porvoo“, sagte er dann, so ruhig es ihm möglich war. „Das ist in der Nähe von Helsinki. Ich bin eingeladen worden. Und da ich ja nach wie vor kein Training machen darf…“, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dem Trainerteam einen eindeutigen Blick zuzuwerfen, „Dachte ich, ich könnte den Feiertag auch dort verbringen.“ Als er daraufhin nur interessierte, bis verständnislose Blicke erntete, sagte er: „Mittsommer? Heute? Sagt bloß, dass habt ihr nicht auf dem Schirm.“ Es folgte mehrfaches, ratloses Schulterzucken. „Kann ja nicht jeder so nen Skandinavienfimmel haben…“, murmelte Manuel halblaut. „Nundenn, du bist erwachsen und kannst natürlich tun, was du möchtest. Aber der Flug geht übermorgen, um 14:20 und dann erwarte ich, dass du am Flughafen bist.“ Gregor versicherte ihm mit aller gebotenen Ruhe, dass er dort sein würde, dann schnappte er sich seine Reisetasche und seine Ausrüstung, die er neben sich abgestellt hatte, verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken von allen anwesenden und machte sich, nach einem letzten rückversichernden Blick auf sein Handy auf den Weg vor die Pforte des Hotels.   
Er sah den weißen Wagen schon von weitem, der einige Meter entfernt des Hotels stand und wollte schon schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zugehen, als ihm ein Schmerz in die Seite fuhr. Unvermittelt blieb er stehen, das gleißend-rote Stechen war in den letzten Tagen eigentlich so gut wie nie vorgekommen. Während er nach der Luft schnappte, die ihm ausgegangen war, versuchte er auf die Schnelle zu analysieren, was der akkute Auslöser für den Schmerz sein konnte. Vielleicht hätte er Heinz Angebot, dass das Team seine Ausrüstung zum Flughafen brachte, doch annehmen sollen. Oder zumindest die schwere Tasche nicht über der verletzten Seite tragen, wo sie beim Laufen nun zwei, drei Mal unsanft mit dem Bluterguß in Berührung gekommen war. Dementsprechend langsamer als zuvor ging er nun auf Suvis Auto zu, die hinter dem Steuer saß, die Beine so weit nach oben gestreckt, dass die Füße auf dem Lenkrad lagen und auf ihr Handy sah. Immerhin hat sie es nicht bemerkt, dachte er erleichtert. Als er vor dem Auto stand, stellte er die Taschen auf dem Bürgersteig ab. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel und fuhr sich anschließend mit der Hand durch die Haare, in der Hoffnung, sie dazu zu bringen, weniger ungewollt verstrubbelt auszusehen. Dann öffnete er die Fahrertür und nahm amüsiert wahr, wie erschreckt sie zusammenzuckte, ein wenig zu schnell die Füße wieder auf den Boden stellte und dabei mit dem Fuß an der Hupe hängen blieb, deren Ton in der ansonsten ruhigen Straße erschreckend laut wirkte. Sofort legte sie das Handy aus der Hand, lächelte allerdings glücklich, als sie ihn ansah. Noch bevor er eine Begrüßung herausbrachte, hatte sie sich auf ihrem Sitz zur Seite gebeugt und ihn am T-Shirt zu sich nach unten gezogen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Nikotin. „Ist das alles deins?“ Suvis Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie den Blick über die Taschen gleiten ließ, die neben Gregor standen. Er bejahte. „Ich kann aber vielleicht was umpacken, dann wird das nicht so…“ Sie winkte ab. „Wir bekommen das schon hin…“, murmelte sie, während sie von ihrem Sitz kletterte, eine der Taschen vom Boden aufhob und, barfuß wie sie war, um das Auto herumging. Gregor folgte ihr und warf, als sie die Heckklappe geöffnet hatte, einen irritierten Blick in den Kofferraum. „Hast du gar nichts dabei?“ Ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte Suvi nach seiner Tasche gegriffen. „Doch…“, erwiderte sie, während sie das schwere Ding in die Höhe hievte, „Mein Rucksack liegt auf der Rückbank.“ Sie sah einige Male zwischen seiner Tasche mit der Trainingsausrüstung und dem Kofferraum hin und her, als wäre es ein überdimensionales Tetris-Spiel. Dann schob sie seine Reisetasche noch einmal Beiseite und schaffte es schließlich, auch die zweite Tasche am dafür vorgesehenen Platz unterzubringen. 

Sie nickte ihm zufrieden zu, bevor sie jeweils in die entgegengesetzte Richtung um das Auto herumgingen und Gregor auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm. „Also…was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte er, als Suvi sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Was meinst du?“ Gregor lachte. „Na ich bin doch Beifahrer. Also bin ich in aller erster Linie dafür verantwortlich, dass es dir gut geht. Das heißt, wenn du nen Kaffee brauchst, ne Pause, Schokolade, ne mittelmäßig verlässliche Auskunft darüber, wann die richtige Ausfahrt kommt oder wie lange die nächste Tankstelle noch weg ist, bin ich dein Mann.“ Suvi zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er deutete im sitzen eine Verbeugung an, was wesentlich schmerzfreier von statten ging, als er es erwartet hatte. „Nein, das geht schon.“ Sie startete das Auto und lenkte es anschließend weg vom Hotel und schließlich aus der Stadt. „Vier Stunden, richtig?“ – „Ju!“, erwiderte Suvi, während sie einatmete. Mehr sagte sie nicht. „Und wir fahren jetzt aber nicht zu deinem Bruder, sondern ins Ferienhaus von euren Großeltern.“ Sie nickte. „Kommen die auch?“, erkundigte Gregor sich. „Nein…“, antwortete Suvi und wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille. Sie fuhren auf die Autobahn und Gregors Versuche, ein Gespräch zu führen, das länger als vier, vielleicht fünf ausgetauschte Sätze dauerte, verliefen im Sande. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er ihr immer wieder Blicke zu, während er sich nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte, sie würden sich schon länger kennen. Denn auch, wenn es sich meist, wenn sie zusammen waren, genau danach anfühlte, waren es Momente wie diese, die ihn wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurückholten. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und zwang sich, den Blick von ihr zu lösen. Dass er sie anstarrte, würde mit Sicherheit nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie sich wohler fühlte. Stattdessen sah er aus dem Fenster zu seiner Rechten. Doch da war nur eintönige Landschaft, die an ihm vorbeiflog, auch, wenn sie schön war. Viele weite Wiesenflächen, wenige Bäume. Kurz glitten seine Gedanken zurück, zu diesem Tag vor fast sieben Wochen, als er hier angekommen war. Wie weit weg sich das inzwischen anfühlte, so weit, dass die Erinnerung daran und an vieles von dem, was zuvor gewesen war, ihm oft schwerfiel. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“ Suvi hatte zuvor ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich gegeben, als sei sie verärgert. „Natürlich!“, erwiderte er sofort, erleichtert darüber, dass sie doch noch mit ihm sprach. „Da in der Mittelkonsole ist mein Handy. Kannst du Eero schreiben, dass wir jetzt losgefahren sind?“ Gregor bejahte und hatte schon kurz darauf ihr Handy gefunden. 

„Was ist der Code?“, fragte er. „2305“, antwortete sie und er tippte die Zahlen ein. „Dein Geburtsdatum?“ , fragte er mit gehobener Augenbraue. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt war der Zeitpunkt, um solche Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen? Suvi nickte. „Ich schreibe ihm wohl am besten auf Englisch, oder?“ Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier im Auto saßen, lächelte sie. „Was wäre die Alternative?“ Ein überbreites Grinsen legte sich auf Gregors Gesicht. Wie oft er sich diesen Moment in den letzten Tagen ausgemalt hatte. „Minä puhun suomea“, sagte er dann stolz, wobei seine Zunge über zwei der drei Worte eher stolperte, als sie auszusprechen. Ein leises, überraschtes Auflachen kam Suvi über die Lippen. „Ach?“, sagte sie dann und Gregor nickte. „Olen Gregor, olen itävaltalainen, puhun saksa ja englantia, norja ja vähen suomea.“ Er grinste zufrieden, als er ihr anerkennendes Nicken sah. „Olen kaksikymmentä viisi vuotta ja asun Insbruck…issä.“ Die Endung hatte er erst nach kurzem Zögern ergänzt. „Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Nichts an ihrer Stimme ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ihn gerade auf den Arm nahm, doch etwas an der Art, wie sie die Augenbrauen hob, ließ ihn daran zweifeln, dass ihre Anerkennung vollkommen echt war. Dennoch verlegte er sich zunächst darauf, besagte Nachricht an Suvis Bruder zu schreiben – auf Englisch. Als das erledigt war, steckte er das Handy in die kleine Halterung im Inneren der Beifahrertür und wandte sich wieder Suvi zu. „Ich kann noch mehr. Allerdings hauptsächlich Schimpfwörter. Bei den Zahlen komm ich immer nur bis vier, danach muss ich durchzählen, weil ich es mir nicht merken kann“, gestand er, ein wenig überrascht davon, wie leicht es ihm fiel, diese Unzulänglichkeit ihr gegenüber einfach so zuzugeben. „Oh und Lebensmittel. Lebensmittel weiß ich inzwischen auch ein paar.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Willst du etwa Eero beeindrucken?“, erkundigte sie sich amüsiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war nur…das, von dem ich mir am ehesten merken konnte, wie man es ausspricht.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln warf sie ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „Ok, vielleicht ein bisschen. Ist schon…eine Weile her, dass ich mich bei…“, er dachte einen Augenblick lang über die Formulierung nach, „Familienmitgliedern von anderen Leuten vorgestellt habe“, gab er letztlich zu. Wieder sagte Suvi eine Weile lang nichts und erst in der Stille wurde ihm bewusst, wie fest er damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie ihn nun beruhigen, ihm sagen würde, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. 

„Was hast du dir denn gemerkt?“, fragte sie stattdessen irgendwann und er holte zunächst tief Luft, um sich noch einmal Zeit zu verschaffen. Anschließend zählte er alle Wörter auf, die er sich in den letzten Tagen mit Hilfe eines Wörterbuchs und tatkräftiger Unterstützung des Internets beigebracht hatte. Es waren tatsächlich vor allem Lebensmittel, ein paar Zahlen und die groben Angaben darüber, wer er war und wo er herkam. Das Wort „Mäkihypy“ brachte ihn immer noch zum Lachen und ihm war keine Sprache bekannt, in der sich seine Berufsbezeichnung schöner anhörte. Als er geendet hatte, nickte Suvi erneut anerkennend. „Hyvää“, lobte sie ihn dann. „Dann brauche ich ja fast nicht mehr Deutsch mit dir zu sprechen.“ Gregor lachte. „Falls es für dich in Ordnung ist, dass wir uns ab jetzt nur noch über Essen unterhalten…aber ich fürchte, auf Dauer wird das ein bisschen eintönig.“ Suvi wiegte abschätzend den Kopf hin und her, als überlegte sie, ob sie seine Bedenken wirklich teilen konnte. „Oh!“, entfuhr es Gregor prompt, als ihm etwas einfiel, „Eine Sache habe ich noch vergeßen, die ich nachgeschlagen habe.“ Sie wandte ihm kurz den Kopf zu, dann löste sie eine Hand vom Lenkrad und machte eine einladende Geste in seine Richtung. Gregor merkte, wie sein Herz augenblicklich etwas schneller in seiner Brust schlug und verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Wangen rot wurden, wie die eines nervösen Kindes. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, sich zu sammeln, dann sagte er langsam, laut und ehrlich: „Rakkastan sinut.“ Das Lachen, mit dem er nun gerechnet hatte und nach dem sie ihm sagte, dass er die zwei Worte vollkommen falsch ausgesprochen habe, ja, die Bedeutung des ersten wegen seines falschen „R“ fast nicht zu erkennen gewesen sei, kam nicht. Stattdessen verfinsterten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, während sie ihn nicht ansah, den Blick stur auf die Straße vor sich gerichtet. Zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, war die Stille, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, alles andere als angenehm. „Das ist falsch“, sagte sie dann. Noch nie hatte er eine derartige Kälte in ihrer Stimme gehört und sofort bereute er, dass er es gesagt hatte. So sehr, dass er kurz überlegte, ob er sich entschuldigen sollte. Doch er tat es nicht. „Kannst du schauen, wo die nächste Tankstelle ist?“, fragte Suvi nach einem besorgten Blick auf die Tankanzeige. „Klar…“, murmelte er nur.

Kurze Zeit später fuhren sie von der Autobahn herunter und hielten an einer Tankstelle. Suvi hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr gesagt und Gregor ärgerte sich mit jeder stillen Minute mehr darüber, dass sie ihn nun derart mit Schweigen strafte, ganz so, als ob er sie beleidigt habe. Auch jetzt stieg sie aus, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, um das Auto vollzutanken und er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, während er beschloss, dass es ihm ebenfalls nicht schaden könnte, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Das war definitiv nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Leise seufzend stieg er aus dem Auto und ging hinüber in den kleinen Laden. Kurz sah er sich um, dann blieb sein Blick an der Auslage hängen. Das Papier der rosanen Schokoriegel hatte er öfter an verschiedenen Stellen in ihrer Wohnung herumliegen sehen. Der seltsame Name fiel ihm erst jetzt auf. „Geisha“. Kurzentschlossen griff er danach, doch in der Zeit, die er anschließend in der nicht gerade kurzen Schlange verbrachte, bis er schließlich an der Kasse an der Reihe war, kam ihm noch eine Idee. „Die blauen noch, bitte.“ Fast ein wenig überrascht von der eigenen Entschlossenheit, deutete er auf die verschlossene Glastüre hinter dem Tresen. Der Verkäufer drehte sich kommentarlos um, öffnete sie und drückte ihm das gewünschte in die Hand. Gregor zahlte und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg nach draußen. Dort sah er Suvi vor ihrem Auto stehen. Auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen, lagen mehrere Zigarettenstummel, während sie eine fast frische Kippe in der Hand hielt. Sie nahm viele kleine, schnelle Züge davon, was er so noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte und der Anblick ließ seinen Ärger verrauchen – wortörtlich. Mit einem leisen Lächeln hielt er ihr die Schokolade und das Zigarettenpäckchen hin. „Friede?“, fragte er dann und sie tat einige Augenblicke lang nichts anderes, als ihn anzusehen und zu rauchen. Dann nahm sie ihm das Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Hand und verstaute es in der hinteren Tasche ihrer Jeans. „Behalt den“, sagte sie, mit Blick auf den Schokoriegel. Sie zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, bevor sie sie auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich mit einer Hand durch das kurze Haar fuhr, während sie den Rauch ausatmete. „Ich kann auch fahren, wenn du möchtest.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie einen Schritt zurück ging, sich gegen das Auto lehnte und ihn einige Augenblicke lang mit einem Blick ansah, den er nicht recht zu deuten vermochte. Dann winkte sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, kaum dass er ihr nah genug gegenüberstand. „Lass uns etwas abmachen…“, hauchte sie kaum hörbar, die Stirn an seine gelehnt und die Hand an seiner Hüfte. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren und sah sie fragend an. „Bis morgen früh tun wir so, als müsstest du nicht gehen.“ Ihre Stimme klang heiser und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er küsste sie noch einmal, wobei er sie instinktiv festhielt, damit ihr Kopf nicht gegen das Autofenster schlug. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Suvi setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer. Bevor sie den Wagen startete, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhrzeitanzeige ihres Handys und sagte leise etwas, das Gregor für einen Fluch hielt. „Wir müssen uns ein bisschen beeilen.“ Gregor schmunzelte. „Ist dein Bruder empfindlich, was pünktliches Erscheinen angeht?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er nicht. Aber Inga ist es“, erwiderte sie. „Eero ist es wahrscheinlich lieber, wenn wir später kommen. Dann hat er mehr Zeit zum kochen.“ Gregor fand, dass das durchaus plausibel klang. 

„Wo arbeitet dein Bruder eigentlich?“ Suvi steuerte den Wagen wieder auf die Autobahn. „In einem Hotel. Eigentlich ist es ein Abstieg, weil er in Helsinki in einem Sternerestaurant gelernt hat. Aber die wollten ihn damals nicht übernehmen und weil seine Freundin in Porvoo in der Verwaltung arbeitet, ist er dort hingegangen.“ Gregor schmunzelte. „Scheint ja bei euch in der Familie zu liegen, dass niemand an dem Ort ist, an dem er gerne wäre…“ Suvi lachte leise. „Das täuscht…“, murmelte sie dann, „Mein Vater ist in seinem Leben nie aus Kotka rausgekommen. Meine Mutter ist freiwillig wieder zurückgegangen, nachdem sie ein Jahr im Ausland gearbeitet hat. Die sind da wirklich glücklich, habe ich das Gefühl.“ Gregor lag ein „Was man nicht alles tut, für die Liebe…“, auf der Zunge, er sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen fiel ihm siedend heiß etwas ein, das prompt so etwas wie Panik in ihm aufsteigen ließ. „Hätte ich ein Gastgeschenk organisieren sollen oder so?“, fragte er verlegen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln unsicher zu ihr hinüber. „Nein, warum denn? Und überhaupt ist das sowieso gefährlich, weil Eero meistens keinen Wein oder soetwas mag, wenn er es nicht selbst ausgesucht hat.“ Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „In dem Moment, als er das Studium angefangen hat, gab es an Weihnachten zuhause kein anderes Thema mehr zwischen meiner Mutter und ihm…“ Suvi schürzte missbilligend die Lippen und Gregor musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Das war bei uns ähnlich. Meine Schwester fing, nachdem sie ausgezogen war, irgendwann an, die Zeit zu stoppen, wie lange wir es zuhause schaffen, beim Familienessen nicht über den Sport zu reden. Der Rekord war glaub ich eine halbe Stunde, sonst haben wir meist keine fünf Minuten geschafft, mein Vater und ich. Wenn mein Onkel, der ja Rodler war, dabei war, war’s meistens noch schlimmer. Meine Schwester hat dann meistens mit meiner Mutter übertrieben laut über ein anderes Thema gesprochen, um uns aus dem Konzept zu bringen.“ Suvi nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, ich mag deine Schwester…“, stellte sie dann fest. „Ist sie älter oder jünger als du?“ Gregor beantwortete ihre Frage bereitwillig, dann schwiegen sie wieder eine Weile. 

Dank der guten Verkehrslage kamen sie ohne größere Verspätungen in Porvoo an und hatten dort auch das Mökki schnell gefunden. Gregor hatte fasziniert dabei zugesehen, wie sie schon, kurz nachdem sie in der Stadt angekommen waren, die befestigten Wege wieder verlassen hatten und in ein Waldstück gefahren waren, immer tiefer hinein, bis sie schließlich ans Ufer eines Sees gelangt waren, an dem in kleinerem Abstand zueinander drei Häuser standen. Er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Nicht schlecht…“, sagte er dann. Suvi, die den Wagen neben dem anderen anwesenden geparkt hatte, nickte. Dann deutete sie auf die kleine Hütte direkt am See. „Das ist die Sauna“, erklärte sie, richtete den Finger auf das große Haus, „das ist das große Haus, mit der Küche und einem Wohnzimmer. Und das…“ Sie wandte sich um und er musste ebenfalls den Oberkörper drehen, um sehen zu können, worauf sie deutete, „Das ist das Haus für Besucher. Ich denke, dass wir dort schlafen.“ Gregor grinste. „Sieht ganz nett aus. Auch wenn es nicht rot ist…“ Ihrem verständnislosen Blick nach zu urteilen hatte sein Witz offenbar nicht funktioniert und er musste prompt an Manuels Kommentar zu seinem angeblichen „Norwegenfimmel“ denken. „Wir sollten reingehen…“, murmelte Suvi, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen, auch nur den Gurt zu lösen. „Wir können auch hierbleiben. Und so tun, als wären wir in einer Kapsel, in der die Zeit stillsteht.“ Überraschenderweise kicherte Suvi über seine Idee, schüttelte aber den Kopf dabei. „Aber dann würden wir Eeros Essen verpassen. Und das wäre eine Schande…“, murmelte sie und schnallte sich nun doch los. „Suvi?“ Sie wandte sich um, als er nach ihrer Hand griff. „Bis morgen früh ist alles gut.“ Dass in seiner Stimme so viel Überzeugung lag, war auch der Tatsache geschuldet, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass diese für sie beide ausreichen musste. Und ihre Hand in seiner fühlte sich immer noch so unglaublich gut an. Sie führte seine Hand an ihren Mund und küsste seinen Handrücken, bevor sie die Finger aus seinen löste, die Fahrertür öffnete und ausstieg. Gregor fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dann folgte er ihr zu dem größeren der beiden Häuser. 

Er blieb einen, vielleicht zwei Schritte hinter ihr stehen und beobachtete, wie sie schlicht an der Tür klopfte. Eine Klingel gab es nicht, doch da ihnen kurz darauf geöffnet wurde, war das offenbar auch nicht notwendig. Eine weißblonde Frau stand im Türrahmen und lächelte, als ihr Blick Suvis traf. „Moi!“, grüßte sie und nickte ihnen beiden freundlich zu. Suvi sagte etwas auf Finnisch zu ihr, in dem Gregor seinen Namen hören konnte, dann streckte die Frau in der Tür ihm die Hand hin. „Inga“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Gregor erwiderte es. Als er ihr unnötigerweise erneut seinen Namen sagte, hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, diesen leicht wissenden, leicht ungläubigen Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen, der ihm so oft unterkam, wenn er zum ersten Mal mit Leuten zusammen war, die er noch nicht kannte und die einem so oft dieses unangenehme Gefühl gaben, dass sie glaubten, bereits alles zu wissen, was er ihnen über sich erzählen würde. Das unangenehme Kribbeln, das dieser Umstand in ihm auslöste, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Inga bat sie herein und er folgte Suvi ins Innere des Hauses.   
Auch von innen war es komplett holvzerkleidet, was dem ganzen nicht nur ein sehr spezielles Flair, sondern auch diesen besonderen Geruch bescherte, den Gregor nur aus Häusern, wie dieses eines war, kannte. Er zog Jacke und Schuhe aus, um erst durch Suvis anschließende Bemerkung daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie noch das Gepäck aus dem Auto holen mussten. „Ich mach schon. Ist wahrscheinlich sowieso besser“, sagte sie und ließ ihn kurz darauf stehen. Gregor sah sich um. Vom Flur gingen mehrere Zimmer ab, eines musste das Wohnzimmer sein, jedenfalls schloss er das aus dem Kamin, der sich darin befand, wie er durch die halboffene Tür sehen konnte. Und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, lag die Küche direkt vor ihm. Inga lächelte ihm freundlich zu und fragte, ob er etwas trinken wolle, was er mit der Bitte um ein Wasser beantwortete. Sie hob erstaunt die Augenbraue. „Das ist aber nur für den Anfang, oder?“, erkundigte sie sich auf Englisch und er sah sie fragend an. „Die längste Nacht des Jahres schafft man nicht, wenn man nur Wasser trinkt.“ Dann verschwand sie im Nebenraum, um das gewünschte zu holen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr hinterherlaufen sollte, blieb dann aber unsicher auf dem Flur stehen. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick über die Landschaftsmahlereien an der Wand gleiten, die den Fotografien in Suvis Wohnung nicht ganz unähnlich waren. Vom Ende des Flurs her hörte er das vertraute Zischen, das Fleisch von sich gab, wenn es mit einer heißen Fläche in Berührung kam. Neugierig versuchte er, am Geruch zu erkennen, was dort gebraten wurde, doch zu viel mehr als einer wagen Theorie reichte es nicht. Bevor er noch genauer darüber nachdenken konnte hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde und Suvi wieder eintrat. Ihr Anblick, wie sie im Alleingang seine riesige Reisentasche transportierte, bescherte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie lehnte ab, als er anbot, ihr zu helfen. Stattdessen rief sie Ingas Namen und fragte sie, als diese schließlich wieder auf dem Flur erschien auf Finnisch etwas, das Gregor nicht verstand. Als Inga ihr geantwortet hatte, machte Suvi kehrt und verließ mit den Taschen das Haus wieder. „Sie bringt euer Gepäck ins andere Gebäude. Dort werdet ihr schlafen“, informierte Inga ihn, die wohl seinen ratlosen Blick aufgefangen haben musste. Gregor wollte sich gerade bedanken, als eine Gestalt auf den Flur trat und ihn abschätzig ansah. Der junge Mann war fast so groß wie Gregor selbst, trug das blonde Haar zurückgegehlt und die eisblauen Augen waren Suvis so ähnlich, dass er unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. „Voi voi…“, sagte er, während sein Blick so interessiert auf Gregor ruhte, als sei dessen Anwesenheit eine Sensation. „Eukeasti…“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er sich mit der Hand über den Bart fuhr, der, akkurat zurechtgestutzt, fließend vom Ende seiner Haare an seinen Schläfen überging. Gregor merkte, wie die Situation ihm allmählich unangenehm wurde, weswegen er sich nun kaum merklich räusperte, einige Schritte auf den Mann zuging und ihm die Hand hinhielt. „Gregor“, stellte er sich in bemüht lockerem Tonfall vor. Sein Gegenüber ergriff seine Hand und murmelte auf Englisch etwas, das nach „Ich weiß…“, klang. „Freut mich“, brachte Gregor hervor, dessen Wunsch, Suvi möge wieder auftauchen, mit jeder Sekunde größer wurde.

„Ihr habt in Kuopio trainiert? Deshalb bist du hier?“, fragte Inga Gregor. Er nickte. „Also hier bin ich, weil Suvi mich eingeladen hat…“, er merkte schon in der Sekunde, als der Witz seinen Mund verließ, dass er nicht ankam, „Aber wir hatten vorher ein Trainingslager in Kuopio, ja“, versuchte er hastig, die Situation zu retten. „Kuopio…“ Inga wandte sich Eero zu und fragte ihn etwas auf Finnisch. Er nickte nur. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Gregor fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er konnte nicht genau benennen, was ihm an dieser Situation so unangenehm war, Smalltalkgespräche mit fremden Menschen waren für ihn immerhin seit er 16 Jahre alt war Alltag, doch hier war etwas anders. Und gerade als er überlegte, ob ein Lob auf das schöne Haus unangebracht sei, kam Suvi durch die Eingangstür. Sie grüßte lachend, umarmte ihren Bruder lange und stellte sich dann neben Gregor. Wie dankbar er ihr dafür war, dass sie so selbstverständlich, als ob nichts dabei wäre, nach seiner Hand griff, konnte er nicht beschreiben. „Dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen!“ Inga klatschte fröhlich in die Hände und fragte Gregor: „Du möchtest auch noch etwas richtiges trinken, oder? Es gibt…Apfel…cider?“ Beim letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie fragend zu Suvi hinübergesehen, offenbar unsicher, ob das das richtige Wort war. „Ob du Apfelwein möchtest“, fragte Suvi und er stimmte dankend zu, woraufhin Inga sie alle in den Raum zu ihrer Rechten führte. Gregors Vermutung, dass es sich dabei um das Wohnzimmer handelte, bestätigte sich prompt. In der linken Hälfte stand ein großer Esstisch, der eindeutig auf eine größere Anzahl Gäste ausgerichtet war. Auch er war aus Holz, genauso wie die dazu passenden Bänke und Stühle. Das Wort „Hüttenromantik“ schien wie eine unsichtbare Schlagzeile über allem zu schweben. Dazu gehörte ebenso der Kamin an der Wand, auch, wenn hinter seinen Eisenstäben noch kein Feuer loderte. „Findest du es schön?“ Suvi musste seinem Blick gefolgt sein. Er nickte, woraufhin sie wieder einmal beim Lachen die Nase auf die spezielle Art und Weise kräuselte, die ihm so sehr gefiel, während Inga drüben am Tisch Apfelwein in vier bereitstehende Gläser goß. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder zu ihnen hinüber und drückte jedem eines davon in die Hand, wobei kurz darauf auf ihr Rufen hin auch Eero erschien. Er stellte sich neben Inga, so dass sie nun in einer Art Halbkreis in der Mitte des Raumes standen. Eero hob sein Glas. „Onnelista Juhannusta!“ Das anschließende „Kippis“ gehörte zum Glück zu den Wörtern, die Gregor im Laufe der letzten Tage ebenfalls nachgeschlagen hatte, so dass er hier keine Probleme hatte, den Trinkspruch zu erwidern. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schüttelte, überrascht davon, wie sauer das Getränk war, den Kopf. Suvi kicherte, als sie ihn ansah und er gab dem Impuls nach, ihr einen Kuss in die Haare zu drücken. Nein, in den kommenden 48 Stunden wollte er den Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit mit ihr nicht unterdrücken müssen. Suvi lehnte sich entspannt gegen ihn. „Komm mit mir in die Küche.“ Gregor zuckte zusammen, als Eero ihn so unvermittelt ansprach. Die Überraschung musste ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn sein Gegenüber ergänzte: „Suvi hat mir erzählt, dass du so beeindruckt von den Sachen warst, die ich ihr geschenkt habe. Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mir ein wenig helfen?“ Unsicher sah er Suvi an, die lächelte ihn nun an und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. „Gute Idee. Dann können Inga und ich in Ruhe Holz für das Feuer hacken, wenn ihr beschäftigt seid.“ Sie streichelte ihm über den Arm und er zuckte halb zustimmend die Schultern, während die pure Vorstellung davon, die kleine, zierliche Suvi mit einer Axt hantieren zu sehen, ein gewisses Amusement bei ihm auslöste, so dass er dieses Spektakel gerne live beobachtet hätte. Doch stattdessen folgte er Eero in die Küche. 

Auch hier fiel ihm sofort wieder das professionelle Equipement auf, das im ganzen Raum vorhanden war. Am meisten beeindruckte ihn ein kleines Thermometer, das am Rande eines Topfs hing. Staunend betrachtet er es näher, bevor er sagte: „Eine Sous Vide?“ Die Bewunderung, die er empfand, tropfte aus jedem Wort, was ihm unfassbar peinlich war. Eero nickte eher beiläufig, während er die vor ihm liegende Kartoffel etwa einen Zentimeter tief einschnitt. „Funktioniert die?“ Gregor betrachtete weiterhin fasziniert den Display des Gerätes am Topf. Eero lachte trocken. „Sehr gut, ja. Aber du wirst es ja nachher sehen.“ Gregor trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Kollektion verschiedener Messer, die an der Wand hing. „Was genau gibt’s denn heute Abend? Ich habe Suvi schon gefragt, aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern.“ Das Lachen, das diesmal Eeros Lippen verließ, hatte etwas sanftes. „Das ist immer so…“, murmelte er dann, „da steht man stundenlang in der Küche und am Ende weiß keiner zu schätzen, was man dort eigentlich gemacht hat…“ Er legte das Messer aus der Hand und wandte sich Gregor zu. „Es gibt…“ Die gleiche Geste, die er bei Suvi so oft beobachtet hatte. Das Fischen eines fremden Wortes aus der Luft. „Hirvi…“, murmelte er vor sich hin und sah Gregor fragend an, als könne der allein dadurch verstehen, was er meinte. Doch er zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern. „Hirsch!“, sagte Eero schließlich. „Hirsch und Ofenkartoffeln. Die schneide ich jetzt gerade ein, dann mache ich Öl darauf und dann wird das…knusprig.“ Gregor nickte anerkennend. „Das klingt gut“, freute er sich. Anschließend herrschte eine Weile Stille, während Eero tat, was er angekündigt hatte. 

„Ich habe erst gedacht, Suvi macht einen Witz, als sie sagte, dass sie dich mitbringt. Aber jetzt stehst du wirklich hier.“ Eeros Tonfall verriet nicht recht, was er von dieser Tatsache hielt. „Sieht so aus…“ Gregor gab sich alle Mühe, möglichst sicher zu klingen, als er das sagte. Sein Gesprächspartner hatte ihm immer noch den Rücken zugewandt und schnitt weiterhin die Kartoffeln ein, die vor ihm lagen. „Ihr habt euch im Krankenhaus kennengelernt, sagt sie?“ Gregor legte überrascht die Stirn in Falten. Damit, dass Suvi so detailliert mit ihrem Bruder über ihn sprach, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dennoch bestätigte er ihm die Aussage. Suvi würde schon ihre Gründe für die Lüge gehabt haben. „Und das ist dein letzter Tag hier?“, wollte Eero wissen, während Gregor sich allmählich vorkam wie im Kreuzverhör. „Jo“, bestätigte er dennoch, wesentlich gelassener klingend, als er es eigentlich war. Eero drehte sich nun doch zu ihm um und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der mindestens misstrauisch war, wenn nicht gar missbilligend. „Sie hat viel von dir erzählt, als sie sagte, dass du herkommst…Das hab ich schon länger nicht mehr bei ihr mitbekommen.“ Erst jetzt fiel Gregor auf, dass Eero das Messer, das er zuvor zum schneiden der Kartoffeln verwendet hatte, immer noch in der Hand hielt und es gedankenverloren hin und her drehte. „Sie hat sehr viele sehr…seltsame Dinge über dich gesagt.“ Gregor, der sich denken konnte, worauf das hinauslief, schluckte. „Positive Dinge, nehm ich an“, versuchte er, den Unwissenden zu spielen. Eero musterte ihn nicht wohlgesonnener, als er es zuvor getan hatte. „Es geht eher um die Dinge, die sie nicht erzählt hat.“ Gregor vergrub eine Hand in den Haaren und atmete hörbar aus. „Hast du’s ihr gesagt?“, fragte er dann gerade heraus, während er bereits gedanklich die ersten Notfallpläne entwickelte. Eero schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe…“ Gregor warf ihm einen Blick zu, der dem, mit dem Eero ihn zuvor gemustert hatte, in nichts nachstand. „Stimmt. Und da wir alle erwachsen sind, denke ich, dass wir auch alle wissen, wie wir richtig damit umgehen, oder?“ Er hatte nicht so angriffslustig klingen wollen, doch der Ärger lenkte seine Zunge. „Weißt du’s?“ Ein fast spöttisches Lächeln, jedenfalls kam es Gregor so vor, umspielte Eeros Mundwinkel. „Ja“, sagte er, trotziger und überzeugter, als er es eigentlich war. „Gut…“, erwiderte Eero kühl, bevor er sich wieder von ihm wegdrehte. Gregor lagen derart viele Verteidigungen und Rechtfertigungen auf der Zunge, dass er gar nicht recht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Also blieb er stumm, stand jedoch kurze Zeit später auf und machte sich ohne eine Verabschiedung auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Er brauchte ein wenig, bis er Suvi gefunden hatte, die mit Inga bei einem kleinen Schuppen stand, den er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte und das Holz klein hackte. Wobei, eigentlich war es nicht Suvi, die das Holz zerkleinerte, wie ihm nun auffiel, sondern Inga. Suvi brachte die kleinen Holzscheite stattdessen zu der Feuerstelle in einiger Meter Entfernung. „Kann man euch helfen?“ Suvi lächelte prompt, als sie ihn sah und der liebevolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ Eeros Worte augenblicklich unwichtig erscheinen. So unwichtig. „Nein, danke!“, erwiderte Inga, während sie wie zur Demonstration einen weiteren Holzscheid in Stücke schlug. „Wir sind gleich fertig, denke ich.“ Suvi unterbrach ihren Gang von der Feuerstelle zurück und kam stattdessen auf Gregor zu. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie, als sie vor ihm stand und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ja…klar…“, murmelte er, wenig überzeugend. „Hat Eero dich rausgeworfen? Mach dir nichts draus, normalerweise darf überhaupt niemand in die Küche, wenn er dort zu Gange ist, meist nichtmal Inga. Er sagt, es lenkt ihn ab, wenn andere Menschen dabei sind und das Kochen ja was mit Leidenschaft zu tun hat und man das ja nicht immer in aller Öffentlichkeit tut…“ Sie verdrehte lachend die Augen, bevor sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss gab, wohl, um ihn aufzumuntern. Wie entspannend schon allein die Tatsache war, dass sie Deutsch mit ihm sprach. Und wie gut ihm der Kuss tat. „Setz dich doch zu uns!“, forderte sie ihn auf und deutete auf eine Bank, die nahe der Feuerstelle stand, „Wir sind jetzt sowieso eher hier vorne.“ Er tat ihr den Gefallen, doch als er ihr seine Hilfe beim Transport des Holzes anbot, lehnte sie ab. Also blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie die Stücke übereinander schichtete. Das weiche Sonnenlicht verlieh ihrem Haar den ihm inzwischen so gut bekannten Schimmer und er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wie viel Uhr es war, ohne die Antwort darauf wirklich kennen zu wollen. Der Pakt, den sie im Auto geschlossen hatten, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und just in diesem Moment, traf sein Blick den von Suvis, als sie kurz zu ihm sah. Sie lächelte, so befreit, so glücklich. Offenbar gelang ihr inzwischen, was ihm unmöglich schien – sich an diese Abmachung zu halten. Sie kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich an seine Seite. „Das Holz ist trocken, das ist wirklich gut. Das heißt, wir bekommen ein tolles Feuer!“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, von dem er schon nach Sekundenbruchteilen wusste, wie sehr es misslang. Suvi schlang einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so…abweisend war“, sagte sie dann so, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Schon gut…“, sagte er ehrlich. Für den Moment war er einfach nur froh, dass sie da war. „Du bist nicht sauer?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und Suvi seufzte, bevor sie wieder ihre Hand auf seine legte und die Finger mit seinen verschränkte, wie sie es in den letzten Wochen so oft getan hatte. „Dann ist doch jetzt und hier alles gut, oder?“ Noch bevor er etwas zustimmendes erwidern konnte, hörte er aus Richtung des Hauses Eeros Stimme, die Ingas und Suvis Namen rief und etwas, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Suvi löste sich von ihm, stand auf und hielt ihm auffordernd ihre Hand hin. „Komm. Eero kann zwar ein absolutes Arschloch sein, wenn er kocht, aber…“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sein Essen ist wirklich, wirklich gut.“ Einige Augenblicke lang tat er nichts anders, als sie anzusehen. Dann stand er langsam auf, griff nach ihrer Hand und ging mit ihr gemeinsam ins Haus. 

Suvi hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Das Fleisch war unfassbar zart gewesen, die Kartoffeln unverschämt knusprig und die Soße hatte beides perfekt abgerundet. An dem schwärmerischen Tonfall, den er vernahm, wenn Inga ihrem Freund während des Essens etwas zuraunte, hatte er erkannt, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung keineswegs alleine gewesen war. Nun saßen sie zu dritt am Feuer und schwiegen, Inga spielte gedankenverloren mit Eeros Haaren und Gregor wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass Suvi aus der Küche zurückkam, wo sie sich um das Geschirr kümmerte und ihm verboten hatte, ihr dabei zu helfen. Inzwischen war das warme Sonnenlicht einer angenehmen Dämmerung gewichen und Gregor wusste von seinen Mittsommer-Erlebnissen in Norwegen, dass es dunkler heute nicht mehr werden würde. Ein angenehmer Gedanke, eigentlich, der in alltäglichen Streß allzu oft in den Hintergrund trat. Dass es nicht nur einen dunkelsten Tag gab, sondern eben auch einen hellsten. „Gregor?“ Es war Inga, die ihn ansprach und er war offenbar derart in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt haben musste, wie ihr Freund die Runde verlassen hatte, dessen Fehlen ihm erst jetzt auffiel. „Ja?“, erwiderte er. „Möchtest du mit in die Sauna kommen?“ Die Antwort kam reflexhaft, folgte einem Bauchgefühl, keinem klaren Gedanken. „Nein, ich…ich möchte auf Suvi warten. Vielleicht kommen wir nach.“ 

Würden sie nicht. Immerhin war das eine der ganz wenigen Gelegenheiten, am heutigen Abend ein wenig Zeit nur miteinander zu verbringen. „Gut…“, erwiderte Inga schulterzuckend, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg hinüber zu dem Haus, in dem sich die Sauna befand. Gregor blieb sitzen wo er war und starrte in die Flammen. Leuchtend orange tanzten sie in der Nacht, warfen Funken in den Himmel und fraßen knisternd das Holz zu ihren Füßen. Verkohltes Holz. Vergängliches Holz, von dem bald nicht viel mehr bleiben würde, als Asche und die Erinnerung daran. Und als Suvi in diesem Moment von hinten an ihn herantrat und die Arme um seine Schultern legte, begann er zu weinen, kratzte ihr unabsichtlich die Haut auf, als er die Finger in ihre Arme drückte, als könne er verhindern, was kam, in dem er sich an ihr festhielt, während sein ganzer Körper von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Sie blieb hinter ihm stehen, hauchte ihm Küsse auf den Kopf und hielt ihn fest, so lange, bis er sich beruhigen konnte. Bis er sich leer fühlte. Die unangenehme Form von Leere. „Morgen ist es vorbei“, flüsterte er tonlos. „Einfach vorbei.“ Suvi löste ihre Arme von seinen Schultern, wobei er sich weigerte, ihre Hand loszulassen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Früher…als ich klein war…“, murmelte sie dann, den Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet, „Da habe ich immer gesagt, dass dieser Tag eigentlich kein Tag ist, sondern zwei in einem. Weil es ja heute Nacht nicht dunkel wird und, wie wir alle wissen, es ja dunkel werden muss, damit ein neuer Tag anfangen kann. Also…“ Sie lehnte sich wieder an ihn und er legte instinktiv einen Arm um ihre Schulter, „Lass uns das wahr machen, was wir vorhin gesagt haben. Es gibt kein Morgen.“ Gregor sah sie einige Augenblicke lang nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. „Darf es denn ein Wunsch-Morgen geben?“ Suvi lachte auf. „Natürlich“, sagte sie sanft. „Wie sieht Wunsch-Morgen denn aus?“ Gregor antwortete nicht sogleich. Stattdessen sah er zunächst eine Weile ins Feuer und dann in Suvis Gesicht. Der Schein der Flammen spiegelte sich in ihren blauen Augen und der bloße Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Es gibt kein Wunsch-Morgen, dachte er bei sich, Es gibt nur das Jetzt und das Jetzt darf bitte niemals enden. 

„Ich fliege morgen Abend zurück nach Österreich. Erst nach Wien, dann weiter nach Innsbruck. Aber ich fliege nicht alleine. Ich nehme dich mit.“ Auf Suvis Gesicht legte sich ein leises Lächeln, während sie nickte und für einen Moment schaffte er es, sich einzureden, er habe die Bitterkeit darin nicht gesehen. „Wo leben wir?“, fragte sie. „Bei mir natürlich. Ich hab ein Haus in der Nähe von Innsbruck. Da haben wir auf jeden Fall alle Platz.“ – „Mit alle meinst du dich, mich und unseren Hund, oder?“, hakte Suvi nach und er nickte. „Aber ein schöner Hund. Ein großer Hund. Kein Pudel oder so. Ich komm gut zu meinen Trainingsmöglichkeiten und du…du könntest im LKI arbeiten. Die haben auch ne Notaufnahme, dann wird dir mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig.“ Suvi nickte. „Wie sieht das Haus aus, in dem wir wohnen?“ Und Gregor begann ihr in allen Einzelheiten sein Haus zu beschreiben. Die vielen Glasfronten, durch die im Sommer das Tageslicht alles flutete. Das geräumige Wohnzimmer mit den hohen Decken, an dessen Wänden neben seinen auch ihre Fotografien ihren Platz finden würden. Die offene Küche, nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll ausgestattet, dass sie Eero beeindrucken könnte, aber gut genug, um wann immer er die Zeit dafür hatte, selbst ein wenig darin zu zaubern. „Und ich garantiere dir“, raunte er ihr verschwörerisch zu, „mein Bett ist größer als das, in deiner Wohnung.“ Suvi lachte. „Angeber…“, murmelte sie dann, küsste ihn jedoch. „Ok. Also…wir wissen wo wir leben, wir wissen, was wir arbeiten, wir haben einen Hund…“ Sie wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab und sah eine zeitlang stumm ins Feuer, während sie nachdachte. „Heiraten wir?“ Die Frage war derart unvermittelt gekommen, dass sie kurz dafür sorgte, dass sich sein Magen vor Erstaunen zusammenzog. „Klar!“, erwiderte er dann, ohne noch einmal genauer darüber nachzudenken. „Aber das wird teuer…“, ergänzte er nachdenklich. Suvi rutschte noch ein wenig näher an das Feuer heran. „So?“ Er nickte. „Ja. Wir müssten ja hier und in Österreich heiraten, damit niemand sich benachteiligt fühlt. Also standesamtlich hier und kirchlich bei uns. Und dann müsste man immer alle Gäste da hinschicken. Das wird nicht billig…“ Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Wer sagt denn, dass wir kirchlich heiraten?“ Suvi wirkte ernsthaft überrascht. „Meine Eltern!“, erwiderte Gregor trocken, „Das Kaff, wo ich herkomme, ist streng katholisch. Ich werde enterbt, wenn ich mir das mit dir nicht von Gott absegnen lasse.“ Suvi nickte langsam. „Verstehe. Ok. Also: Vor dem Richter hier, vor Gott in Österreich. Wann denn?“ Gregor lachte. „Jetzt wirst du aber konkret!“ Suvi erwiderte nichts, so dass er nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der er überlegt hatte, weitersprach. „Im Mai. Also standesamtlich. Da dürfte sogar hier das Wetter gut sein. Vielleicht könnten wir hier draußen feiern. Platz ist allemal und die Kulisse mit dem See ist wirklich schön für Fotos.“ – „Deal…“, erwiderte Suvi. „Und kirchlich im Juli. Da blühen rund um die Dorfkirche in Fulpmes die Blumen. Meine Schwester hat da vor zwei Jahren geheiratet und ich war so neidisch, weil alles so schön war, dass ich ihr Abends gesagt hab, dass meine Hochzeit noch einmal viel schöner wird, aber auch genau hier stattfindet.“ Suvi lachte schnaubend. „Du bist auch wirklich anstrengend, oder? Immer im Konkurrenzkampf…“, neckte sie ihn dann. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie das Gespräch begonnen hatten, dass sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Dann hob er wie prüfend die Hand in die Höhe, um die einzelnen Punkte daran abzuzählen. „Haus, Jobs,Tier, Hochzeit…“ – „Fehlen noch die Kinder“, ergänzte Suvi, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie ihm gekommen waren, hatte ihn überrascht, aber nicht verunsichert. „Also sind wir uns schonmal einig, dass es mehrere werden? Gut. Ich bin für mindestens drei, tendenziell eher vier, weil…“ – „Wie bitte?!“ Suvi unterbrach ihn lachend. 

„Vier Kinder? Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wer soll sich denn um die kümmern? Das wird ja mit dem Hund schon anstrengend, wenn du den ganzen Winter über nicht da bist und im Sommer ständig in Norwegen auf Trainingslagern. “ Die Entgeisterung in ihrer Stimme war nicht echt, aber ihr Blick derart ungläubig, dass ihre Botschaft sehr klar ankam. „Na wir. Wenn ich dann mal mit dem Skispringen fertig bin, was hoffentlich noch nicht so bald ist, wollte ich eh irgendwas Kreatives machen. Vielleicht ne Werbeagentur eröffnen. Oder als freier Fotograf arbeiten. Da kann ich mir die Arbeitszeiten einteilen und mit deinem Schichtdienst bekämen wir das schon hin.“ Der Plan klang plausibel, gemessen daran, dass es ihn vor zwei Minuten noch nicht gegeben hatte, fand Gregor. „Zwei.“ Suvis Stimme klang absolut bestimmt. „Immerhin muss ich die auch alle kriegen, hast du da mal drüber nachgedacht? Schwangerschaften sind unglaublich anstrengend. Und ich bekomm das ja ziemlich oft mit, was da alles schiefgehen kann. Ich möchte mir das nicht so oft antun. Und meinem Körper auch nicht.“ Gregor seufzte gespielt theatralisch. „Dagegen hab ich keine Argumente, mhm?“, fragte er dann. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Suvi in diesem Moment auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Nein…“, erwiderte sie dann, die Stimme so verraucht, wie ihre Haare rochen, nachdem sie so nahe beim Feuer gesessen hatte. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und streichelte seinen Nacken. 

„Hab ich denn wenigstens beim Namen ein Mitsprachrecht?“ – „Vom Hund?“, fragte sie unschuldig und er lachte. Er schlang die Arme um sie und sah sie gespielt entrüstet an, als sie anschließend den Kopf hin und her wiegte, als müsse sie darüber nachdenken. „Jein. Also prinzipiell schon. Aber: Es müssen zwei Namen sein. Pro Kind. Und einer davon muss Finnisch sein.“ Gregor atmete hörbar aus. „Das ist aber schwierig…“, antwortete er, wurde jedoch merklich kleinlauter, als Suvi die Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. „Du verlangst von mir, in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen und kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, dass unsere Kinder keine Deutsch-klingenden Namen haben?“, fragte sie dann so empört, dass er kurz in sich zusammensank. „Nein…ich meinte eher, weil bei euch ja alles irgendwie ein Name ist. Nimm irgend ein Wort und es gilt als Vorname. Ich habe mir das dieser Tage mal angeschaut, das ist wirklich so. Ich meine, nichts für Ungut…“, er streichelte ihren Arm, als wolle er sich im Voraus für das entschuldigen, was er sagen wollte, „Aber in welcher anderen Sprache ist denn das Wort für ‚Schnee‘ gleichzeitig ein Vorname?“ – „In der, in der das Wort für ‚Sommer‘ auch einer ist. Und den findest du ja offensichtlich schön. So oft, wie du ihn sagst.“ Sie hatte schnippisch geklungen, doch ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich beleidigt war, sondern nur die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihn aufzuziehen. „Sommer, also…“ Er sprach das Wort aus, als ließe er es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Hast du eigentlich einen Zweitnamen? Vielleicht wäre das ein Ansatzpunkt.“ Suvi nickte. „Mari“, sagte sie dann, kurz, schmerzlos, trocken. „Aber den finde ich langweilig.“ Er gab ihr Recht. „Helmi?“, schlug er dann vor und Suvi lachte prustend. „Wo hast du den denn her? Das ist ja fast so schlimm wie Lumi!“ Gregor sah verlegen auf den Boden und murmelte irgendetwas, das wie „gegooglet“ klang. Doch aufgeben wollte er nicht. „Milla ist auch schön…“, murmelte er, „Und dafür wird sie im Kindergarten bestimmt nicht so schräg angeschaut, wie für Kukka-Maria.“ Suvi schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein…nein, wird sie nicht…“, antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Milla ist wirklich schön…“ Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf Gregors Lippen. „Also haben wir einen Deal?“ Sie nickte und er gab erneut dem Impuls nach, sie küssen zu wollen. 

Die Diskussion über einen Jungennamen war anschließend wesentlich friedlicher abgelaufen und nun saßen sie einfach gemeinsam am Feuer und sahen in den nach wie vor hell erleuchteten Nachthimmel. Von Fern drang das leise Geräusch des plätschernden Wassers an ihre Ohren, wenn Eero und Inga sich zwischen ihren Saunagängen hineinstürzten, doch keiner von ihnen achtete weiter darauf. Inzwischen lagen sie mehr als zu sitzen am Feuer und Gregor genoss, das Gewicht von Suvis Kopf auf seiner Brust zu spüren, während er in den Himmel sah. „Du hattest Recht…“, murmelte er und hörte dabei nicht auf, mit seinen Fingern immer wieder durch ihre Haare zu fahren, „Das ist eine ganz spezielle Stimmung, hier, heute. Eine ganz besondere Nacht.“ Suvi kicherte. „Ich dachte, du bist Juhannus-Profi? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du das sonst in Norwegen gefeiert hast.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Schon…“, erwiderte er ausweichend, „Aber da…keine Ahnung…irgendwie habe ich das noch nie so bewusst gemacht, wie jetzt. Sonst war das trotz allem immer mit irgendeiner Art von Traninig verbunden, denn wenn man schonmal da ist, muss man die Möglichkeit schließlich nutzen. Aber das jetzt…hier…das war…“ Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn küsste. „Ist…“, murmelte sie dann leise. „Entschuldige. Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes.“ Die Sonne mahlte orangefarbene Schlieren an den nur leicht bewölkten Himmel und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren verspürte er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, was er sah mit der Kamera festzuhalten, ganz gleich, wie schön es war. Denn das, worann er sich wirklich erinnern wollte, war das Gefühl absoluter Zufriedenheit, Entspannung, Geborgenheit. Das leise Kitzeln von Suvis Atem an seinem Kinn, wenn sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um ihn anzusehen, das beruhigende Knistern des Feuers zu seiner Rechten, ja selbst das Summen der Mücken um ihn her. Wie automatisch streichelte seine Hand immer wieder ihr Haar, das sich so weich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. „Rakkastan sinut.“ Erneut waren ihm die Worte über die Lippen gekommen, diesmal jedoch um so vieles bewusster, als zuvor. Und diesmal verkrampfte sie sich nicht unter seinen Bewegungen, warf ihm keinen empörten Blick zu. „Ich erkläre dir morgen, warum das falsch ist…“, sagte sie dann. „Aber weil es bis dahin noch eine ganze Weile dauert…“, sie löste sich aus der liegenden Position und drehte sich um, so dass sie nun vor ihm kniete und ihn leicht von unten herauf ansah, „lass uns die Zeit, die wir haben, bestmöglich nutzen.“ Es hätte des Kusses, den sie ihm anschließend gab, nicht einmal bedurft, um ihm unmissverständlich klarzumachen, was sie meinte. Und so verzichtete er auch auf eine verbale Zustimmung, sondern ließ sich einfach von ihr mitziehen, als sie aufstand und langsam zu dem Haus hinüber ging, indem sie die Nacht verbringen würden.


	7. Teile und Ganzes

_Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me  
Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me_

Er hatte gut geschlafen, besser noch, als in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon. Nicht ein Mal war er aufgewacht, hochgeschreckt, aus irgendeinem wirren Traum, dessen Bedeutung sich ihm nicht erschloss, das Herz unangenehm schnell in der eigenen Brust schlagend und dieses diffuse Gefühl in sich, Angst vor etwas zu haben, von dem man nicht wusste, was es war. Nichts von alledem. Suvis Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und das Gewicht dort fühlte sich so vertraut und angenehm an, als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, hier mit ihr gemeinsam aufzuwachen. Dabei war es das aller erste Mal. Als ihm die Ironie der Situation klar wurde, stieg ein Gefühl von Bitterkeit in ihm auf, das er so gut es ihm möglich war, zu verdrängen versuchte. Es half, dabei mit der rechten Hand ihren Arm zu streicheln, sich zu versichern, dass sie in diesem Moment da war – und dass das alles war, was zählte. Unter ihnen knarzten die Dielen des Holzbodens und kurz hatte er Sorge, jemand würde herreinkommen. Doch da waren keine Schritte, keine sich öffnende Tür, nur Suvis leises, gleichmäßiges Schnarchen. Seine Gedanken glitten ab, hin zu einer Zukunft, in der vieles von dem, über das sie gestern Abend am Feuer gesprochen hatten, wahr würde. In der dieser Moment nicht der Anfang eines Endes, sondern der Beginn von etwas Neuem sein konnte. In der das Wunsch-Morgen, das inzwischen angebrochen war, sein fiktives Element verlor. Die langsamen Bewegungen von Suvi in seinen Armen holten ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah kurz verwirrt im Raum umher, als wüsste sie nicht so Recht, wo sie sich befand. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den dunklen Fleck, neben der Stelle, an der bis gerade eben noch ihr Kopf gelegen hatte, den sie nun hob. „Anteeksi…“, murmelte sie leise, „Ich hab dich angesabbert.“ Sie schien noch nicht vollständig wach zu sein, ihre Stimme klang heiser und am vorderen Rand ihrer Augen hingen Schlafsandspuren. Er wischte sie vorsichtig beiseite und schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Seit meine Schwester weggezogen ist und ich sie und ihren Hund nicht mehr so oft sehe, passiert mir das weniger häufig, als ich es gewohnt bin“, grinste er und sah Suvis Lächeln an, dass sie ihm noch nicht vollends hatte folgen können. „Hauptsache, du hast gut geschlafen“, versuchte er, den Sinn des ganzen in weniger komplizierte Ausdrucksmonster zu verpacken. „Habe ich…“, erwiderte sie und rutschte ein Stückchen nach oben, so dass ihr Kopf zumindest auf Höhe seiner Schulter lag. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und ließ den Kopf anschließend in seiner Halsbeuge liegen, so dass ihre Stimme gedämpft klang und ihr Atem seinen Hals kitzelte, als sie sagte: „Du bist ein sehr bequemes Kissen, dafür, dass an dir fast nichts dran ist.“ Er lachte leise. „Das sind alles die Muskeln“, scherzte er und Suvi nickte nur, immer noch ein wenig verschlafen. „Ich könnte mich glatt dran gewöhnen. Schade, dass das heute die letzte Gelegenheit dazu war.“ Gregor hatte erwartet, dass es sich seltsamer anfühlen würde, schmerzhafter, realer, sobald einer von ihnen es laut aussprach. Doch jetzt, da es geschehen war, dominierte ein anderes Gefühl. 

„Warum eigentlich?“, fragte er, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet und Suvi löste ihren Kopf nun doch aus seiner Halsbeuge und sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie, warum?“ Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und zog Suvi mit sich, so dass sie kurz darauf an die Wand gelehnt auf der großen Matratze saßen. „Warum wir beide davon ausgehen, dass das hier jetzt das Ende sein muss.“ Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wodurch diese noch wirrer aussahen, als sie es schlafbedingt zuvor bereits getan hatten. „Weil wir uns kaum kennen. Weil wir in unterschiedlichen Ländern leben. Und weil du…“, sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Weil ich was?“, fragte er nach, doch sie warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu, der es unnötig machte, das Offensichtliche noch einmal auszusprechen. Als er die Schultern zuckte, lachte Suvi sarkastisch auf. „Es ist Unsinn“, sagte sie dann und als Gregor daraufhin zu lachen begann, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Was?“ Er seufzte und zog sie noch ein bisschen enger an sich. „Es ist, was es ist, sagt die Liebe.“ Suvi runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du dir das ausgedacht?“ Gregor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ein Dichter.“ Suvi lachte. Es klang hohl. „Oh, wir zitieren jetzt also, ja?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie herausfordernd an. 

Suvi hielt dem Blick eine Weile stand, dann sagte sie: „Es gibt da ein Lied, von einer Gruppe. Haloo Helsinki, heißen sie. Die haben Musik für einen Film gemacht, vor ein paar Jahren. In dem Film geht es um eine Frau, die gerade aus dem Gefängnis kommt und sich an den Leuten rächen will, die sie da hingebracht haben und wegen denen sie ihr Kind nicht sieht. Und…“, das letzte Wort wäre wieder einmal fast untergegangen, als sie Luft holte, „In diesem Lied zu diesem Film geht es um eine Frau, die frei sein will. Frei von ihrem alten Leben und frei von ihrem…Mann.“ Als sie das letzte Wort gesagt hatte, hatte sie zögernd zu ihm nach oben gesehen. „Das klingt total nach uns, stimmt“, lachte er, merkte jedoch gleich, dass der Witz nicht ankam. „Singst du’s mir vor?“, bat er stattdessen. Suvi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann den Text nicht ganz. Aber es gibt da diese…eine Stelle. Im Refrain.“ Dann holte sie Luft und begann doch zu singen. Leise, vorsichtig, fast zögernd kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen, so, dass er sich sehr konzentrieren musste, um sie hören zu können. „Kun elämässä kaiken menettää, Silloin vapaus on ainot mitä käteen jää, On ylämäki raskas askeltaa, Mutta alamäkeen liian usein katoaa.“ Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Gregors Armen aus, während ihm auffiel, dass er sie tatsächlich noch nie hatte singen hören. Dann hob sie den Finger, als wolle sie ihm ein Zeichen geben, nun besonders gut aufzupassen. „Jos se ei tapa niin se todellakin hajottaa…“ Ihre Stimme klang behutsam, als könne sie den Worten etwas von ihrer mutmaßlichen Schärfe, Grausamkeit oder was auch immer es war nehmen, in dem sie sie möglichst liebevoll aussprach. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sie darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass für ihn in dieser Sprache nach wie vor alles so klang, als könne sie es gerade erst erfunden haben, entschied sich aber dagegen. „Was heißt das?“, fragte er stattdessen. Suvi schloss kurz die Augen und er konnte sehen, wie sie heftig schluckte. „‘Was dich nicht umbringt, wird wirklich wehtun‘.“ Sie hatte sicher geklungen, als sie das sagte, es aber tunlichst vermieden, ihn dabei anzusehen. Brauchte sie auch nicht. Ihm war sofort klar, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Sie sagte es dennoch. „Ich will keine Fernbeziehung.“ Wie sicher sie das sagte, wie laut ihre Stimme dabei klang, wie bestimmt der Tonfall. Das hier war eine Entscheidung, wahrscheinlich lange vor dem gestrigen Tag gefallen. Oder vor dem davor. Sie kam nicht überraschend, die Heftigkeit der Enttäuschung, des Schmerzes, den er daraufhin empfand, dagegen schon. Einige Augenblicke lang tat er nichts anderes, als an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu starren, ohne sie zu sehen, überall hin, nur nicht auf Suvi. Ärgerlich wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, verräterische, dumme Tränen, die ihn schwach wirken ließen, viel zu viel von ihm preisgaben. Für einige Momente spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie umstimmen zu wollen, ihr all die Gründe aufzuzählen, die ihm einfielen, warum sie falsch lag, warum das mit ihnen funktionieren würde, allen Unwegsamkeiten zum Trotz. Doch er tat es nicht. 

„Rakkastan sinut, du Feigling“, sagte er stattdessen, fast schon trotzig. Suvi lachte trocken und freudlos. „Das. Genau das ist falsch daran.“ – „So?“ Alle Enttäuschung, alle Wut lag in diesem Wort. Und Liebe. So viel Liebe. „Ja. Es heißt ‚rakkastan sinua‘. Es wird mit dem…Wort gebildet, das ausdrückt, dass es nur um einen Teil von jemandem geht. Die finnische Sprache ist sehr kompliziert, aber sie ist vor allem ehrlich. Niemand liebt jemanden komplett, mit allem, es gibt immer Dinge, die einen stören. Sondern man liebt immer einen Teil von einem anderen. ‚Rakkastan sinua‘ ist der richtige Ausdruck. Und das heißt, ‚ich liebe einen Teil von dir.‘“ Er sah sie so ungläubig an. „Es stimmt!“, setzte sie nach. „Du beweist es doch gerade selber. Den Teil von mir, der feige ist, den liebst du in diesem Moment ganz sicher nicht.“ Er schluckte. „Das ist ja mal ne schöne Einstellung. Das schließt doch schon in der Konstruktion aus, dass man sich wirklich in jemanden verlieben könnte.“ Suvi runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Ich kann dich doch lieben und trotzdem manche Eigenschaften an dir nicht mögen. Aber das…diese Erwartungshaltung!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Das ist das, wovor du Angst hast?“ Er musterte sie prüfend, „Dass ich was von dir erwarten könnte, das du nicht erfüllen kannst? Das ist doch immer so!“ – „Ja, aber es ist nicht immer so, dass da ein komplettes Leben hinten drann hängt, was einer aufgibt.“ Er spürte Tränen an dem Arm, der ihre Wange berührte, weil er ihn um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. „Suvi….“, setzte er an, doch sie hob die Hand, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass du nichts von mir erwartest, das wäre gelogen. Das fängt doch schon damit an, was passieren müsste, wenn du wieder zuhause bist. Wenn das keinen Druck aufbaut, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns in den letzten Stunden, die wir haben, anlügen.“ Wie sehr ihre Stimme zitterte und er zog sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich, als könne er ihr durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein bisschen mehr Sicherheit geben, auch wenn das Unsinn war. „Ok…“, murmelte er daher nur, bevor sie wieder schwiegen. Dann wischte Suvi sich entschlossen mit der Hand über das Gesicht, atmete ein Mal tief durch, warf einen Blick auf ihr Handy, das neben ihr auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und sagte: „So. Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bevor Inga dich zum Flughafen fährt. Was tun wir?“ – „Lass uns an den See gehen“, schlug er vor, nachdem er eine kurze Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Wenn ich mir aussuchen darf, wie ich meine letzten Stunden hier verbringen darf, dann am liebsten mit der Natur – und mit dir.“ Suvi errötete, schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn anschließend auf die Nasenspitze bevor sie nickte. „Das klingt schon wieder sehr dramatisch…“, murmelte sie dann, bevor sie sich langsam endgültig von ihm löste und aufstand.

Letztlich hatte es ihn nicht überrascht, dass Suvi ihn nicht zum Flughafen begleitet hatte. „Das mit der tränenreichen Verabschiedung vor der Sicherheitskontrolle kannst du ja mit Inga machen“, hatte sie mit einem schrägen Lächeln gesagt und so praktischerweise auch gleich vermieden, dass die Verabschiedung vor dem Auto allzu dramatisch ausfiel. Er hatte Eeros Hand geschüttelt und Suvi vielleicht einen, zwei Momente länger umarmt, als er es sonst getan hätte. „Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt“, hatte sie ihm dabei ins Ohr geflüstert, doch er wusste, dass das mit ihr nichts war, was er warm halten wollte. Ihr abschließendes „Kaikki on hyvin“ hatte ihm die Kehle so sehr zugeschnürt, dass er nichts hatte antworten können und stattdessen nur langsam genickt hatte. Der Abschiedskuss war flüchtig gewesen, so, als bemühten sie sich beide, ihm keine allzu große Bedeutung mehr beigemessen. Dann war er ins Auto gestiegen, wo Inga schon auf ihn wartete und als er sich anschließend noch einmal umsah, war Suvi verschwunden gewesen. 

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen, die Verabschiedung von Inga, das Wiedersehen mit der Mannschaft, all das war nur noch an ihm vorbeigerauscht und nun saß er wieder neben Manuel im Flugzeug. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Gregor nickte, so unenthusiastisch, dass er wohl nicht einmal einen Fremden getäuscht hätte. Dennoch zog er sich nun die Kopfhörer über die Ohren, um ein weitergehendes Gespräch über seinen aktuellen Gefühlszustand, was auch immer der eigentlich war, zu verhindern. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Plastikscheibe und sah hinaus in den blauen Himmel, der an selbiger vorbeizog. Die Wolken befanden sich unter ihm und prompt glitten seine Gedanken zurück zur gestrigen Nacht, die roten Streifen am Himmel und diese wunderschönen Momente, die er in der Überzeugung hatte leben dürfen, dass alles möglich wäre. Suvis Lachen, die Spiegelung des lodernden Feuers in ihren Augen und die Diskussion darum, welchen Namen sie ihren Kindern geben würden. Matias und Milla. Die Namen schmeckten angenehm auf seinen Lippen, als er sie nun flüsterte und weniger bitter als die anderen Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht, die sich nun in sein Bewusstsein schoben. Doch da waren auch so viele andere. All die kleinen Momente, in denen er sich so frei gefühlt hatte, in ihrer Gegenwart, so sehr wie jemand, der er schon so lange nicht mehr gewesen war. Glücklich, leicht, bereit, sich auf etwas einzulassen, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen, das nicht das Skispringen war. Die Freude. Die Leichtigkeit. „Was dich nicht umbringt, wird wirklich wehtun.“ Und in diesem Moment traf ihn die Erkenntnis: Er wollte nicht, dass es wehtat. Und er war bereit zu tun, was getan werden musste, um den Schmerz zu verhindern. Für sie beide. Überwältigt von der eigenen, plötzlichen Entscheidungsfreude schloss er die Augen. „Gregor?“ Manuel klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Irritiert nahm er die Kopfhörer ab und sah seinen Sitznachbarn fragend an. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ Gregor lächelte. „Ja. Ja. Vollkommen in Ordnung.“

Auch, als sie zwei Stunden später in Wien landeten fühlte sich die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, nicht falsch an. Nicht, als er das Flugzeug verließ und zum ersten Mal seit sechs Wochen wieder den so vertrauten Dialekt nicht nur von einem Mannschaftsteil hörte. Nicht, als er an der Gepäckausgabe ankam und dort enorm viel Zeit hatte, um den Entschluss noch einmal im Kopf durchzugehen. Und auch nicht, als er schließlich durch die elektrischen Türen trat und sie direkt hinter der Absperrung stehen sah. Sie hielt einen Thermosbecher in der Hand, gefüllt mit Kaffee aus der heimischen Maschine, ein Ritual, gepflegt über so viele Jahre, doch selbst das ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde zweifeln. „Hallo!“ Sie umarmte ihn lange, küsste ihn, ließ sich nicht davon beirren, dass er es nicht einmal halbherzig erwiderte. „Endlich bist du wieder da.“ Sie streichelte sein Gesicht. „Das war wirklich ein langes Trainingslager, diesmal…zumindest hat es sich so angefühlt. Und jetzt gehen wir dir sofort ein neues Handy kaufen, das ist ja wohl kein Zustand! Damit, dass du weg bist, kann ich ja leben, aber so lange fast gar nichts von dir zu hören, das war…“ Sie stockte. „Was ist?“, fragte sie dann und griff nach seiner Hand, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Lüg mich nicht an, natürlich ist was.“ Fünf Jahre…Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ der Gedanke ihn zweifeln. 

„Kaikki on hyvin“. Er räusperte sich. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich bin…ziemlich müde. Und dann…dann müssen wir mal reden.“ Er hätte erwartet, nun mehr Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Doch die bittere Gewissheit, die er dort fand, verwunderte ihn nicht. Sie war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der sich großartig Illusionen machte – und auch, wenn sie von alledem, was in Finnland gewesen war, nichts wusste, die Dinge, die zuvor passiert waren, waren auch an ihr nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. „Machen wir“, sagte sie, „Komm, ich nehm dir das ab.“ Bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, griff sie nach seiner Reisetasche und nahm sie an sich. Doch anstatt ihr zu widersprechen, zog er nur sein Nokia-Handy aus der Hosentasche und schaltete es ein. Eine Nachricht seines finnischen Mobilfunkanbieters, die ihn darüber informierte, dass er sich im Ausland befand, den Tarif aber normal weiternutzen könnte, erschien. Er drückte sie weg und schrieb dann diese eine, das letzte, was jetzt noch zu sagen war. „Rakkastan sinua.“ Noch auf dem Weg zum Auto spürte er das leichte vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche. Er zog das Handy daraus hervor und brauchte nur Sekunden, um die wenige Worte lange Nachricht zu lesen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, dann antwortete er: „Wir telefonieren übermorgen, bis dahin habe ich hier alles geklärt. Kaikki on hyvin.“ Mit diesen Worten steckte er das Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie verwundert, „Du lächelst so.“ – „Ja, klar. Alles gut.“ Davon, wie gut es war, würde er ihr nicht erzählen. Aber er würde Suvi davon erzählen, wenn sie das nächste Mal telefonierten. Noch im Auto sah er sich die Stellenausschreibungen des LKI an und googlete das nächstgelegene Tierheim.


	8. Kaikki on hyvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist also der Epilog, das letzte Kapitel. Danke für das Kudos, über Rückmeldungen freue ich mich nach wie vor sehr.

_Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me  
My angel face is fallin', feathers are fallin' on my feet  
My angel face is fallin', feathers are fallin' on my feet  
Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me  
Darlin', can you tie my string?  
Killers are callin' on me_

Frische Luft füllte seine Lungen, während er mehr ins Freie stolperte, als zu gehen. Er hatte heute Morgen nichts gegessen, hatte gestern Abend nichts gegessen, so dass das, was sein Magen im Angesicht der Übelkeit seinen Hals hinaufschickte, nicht mehr sein konnte, als Magensäure. Er spuckte sie in den Schnee. Schon nach den ersten Sekunden im Freien fuhr die Kälte erbarmungslos über seine Haut, sorgte dafür, dass die Härchen an seinen Armen sich aufstellten. Sein stoßweiser Atem wurde zu kalten Wölkchen vor seinem Mund, während die eisige Luft in seinen Lungen brannte. Es war ihm egal, während er in die Knie ging, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt und versuchte, seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nicht, die weißen Wölkchen verließen seinen Mund in unregelmäßigen Abständen, sein Herz schlug so schnell in seiner Brust, dass es wehtat. In einem Versuch, seines zitternden Körpers wieder Herr zu werden, schlang er die Arme um den Körper, so fest es ihm möglich war. Stabilität. Ruhe. Wenigstens von außen. Es fiel ihm schwer, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sein Körper mochte ihm schlichtweg nicht gehorchen. Ungewohnt, immernoch auch, wenn das in den letzten Tagen öfter vorgekommen war. Als er nun nach hinten überkippte, spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken und nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte sah er den Stein, gegen den er gefallen war. Er rieb sich das schmerzende Körperteil, dann lehnte er sich gegen den Stein, spürte augenblicklich Stabilität. Es war angenehm, die Aufgabe, das Gewicht des eigenen Körpers zu tragen, zumindest teilweise abgeben zu können, wenn sie ihm doch den ganzen Tag über schon so anstrengend erschien, wie nie zuvor. Alles war anstrengend. Das schier endlose Händeschütteln, das Zurückhalten der Tränen, das Antworten auf die immer gleichen Fragen. „Wie geht es euch?“, „Wie geht es dir?“, „Bleibt ihr hier?“, „Geht ihr zurück?“, „Kann man etwas für euch tun?“ Auf keine davon hatte er eine adäquate Antwort und er fragte sich, ob all diesen Menschen nicht klar war, wie schwer ihm schon das beantworten der ersten und zweiten Frage fiel. Wie es ihnen ging konnte er seit Tagen nur erahnen. Und wie es ihm selbst ging, war allenfalls mit diesem ungenauen Terminus „nicht gut“ passend umschrieben. Wieder spuckte er Schleim in den Schnee. Und doch hatten sie alle ihre Antworten bekommen, wenn auch nicht in der Art und Weise, in der er sie ihnen hatte geben wollen, vorhin, am offenen Grab. Am Hosenstoff über seinen Knien und unter seinen Fingernägeln hing immer noch Erde. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatten. Die eine Hälfte mitleidig, die andere vorwurfsvoll. Der Gedanke daran schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, setzte sich auf seine Brust und machte ihm das Atmen schwer, so dass er nach Luft schnappte. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sie wollte einfach nicht in seinen Lungen ankommen. Immer angestrengter, verzweifelter wollte er atmen, immer weniger gelang es ihm. Mit zitternden Fingern, fahrigen Bewegungen streifte er sich die Jacke von den Schultern, die schwer darauf zu liegen schien, wollte die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnen, um Platz zu haben, damit er atmen konnte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Krawatte war im Weg, die verdammte Krawatte. Er keuchte und gerade als er das Gefühl hatte, nun tatsächlich gleich zu ersticken, hörte er wie von weit her eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Die falsche Betonung. Das auf so spezielle Weise gerollte „R“. Das paar Hände, das ihm nun endlich die Krawatte löste, der Mensch, der ihm sagte, was er zu tun habe „Ein…aus…ein…aus…“. Und dann die drei Worte, so vertraut, so bitter. „Kaikki on hyvin.“ – „Ei mitä on hyvin. Ja tiedät“, stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Erst ganz allmählich klärte sich das zuvor verschwommene Bild vor seinen Augen, konnte er die Umrisse seiner Schuhe wieder erkennen, deren Schwarz sich so deutlich vom Schnee darunter abhob. Eine Flasche voll Wasser wurde kommentarlos in sein Blickfeld gehalten, und blieb dort auch, als er den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Du musst trinken. Der Körper braucht das, wenn er unter Streß steht.“ Widerwillig griff er nun doch nach der Flasche, hauptsächlich, weil ihm für eine Diskussion die Nerven fehlten. Das kalte Wasser brannte auf seinen aufgeplatzten Lippen und er hatte das Gefühl spüren zu können, wie es durch seine Speiseröhre in seinen Magen lief. Er leerte die Flasche in einem Zug. „Hyvää“, lobte sein Nebensitzer ihn. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte Gregor, wobei ihn die Information an sich kaum interessierte. Worum es ihm ging war, herauszufinden, ob sein Abgang, wie von ihm erhofft, ansonsten unbemerkt geblieben war. „Deine Leute haben gefragt, also habe ich dich gesucht. Und da das Gelände nun nicht allzu groß ist…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ‚Deine Leute‘. Wie präzise er in einem Ausdruck das Grundproblem des ganzen Tages auf den Punkt brachte. Gregor nickte nur und drehte gedankenverloren mit zitternden Fingern den oberen der beiden Ringe an seinem rechten Ringfinger hin und her. Kälte, die half. „Deine Rede vor dem Essen war sehr schön. Also das, was ich verstanden habe.“ Erst jetzt, als er wirklich zu ihm hinüber sah, fiel Gregor auf, dass sein Gesprächspartner ebenfalls kniete. „Du hast sehr viele…Dinge, über sie gesagt, die ich auch so sehe. Und die man aber nur so sehen kann, wenn man sie…kennt. Und darüber, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt. Die Geschichte mit dem Kaffee und den Zimtschnecken kannte ich nicht.“ Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, wie verzweifelt er versuchte, sie positiv klingen zu lassen – und daran scheiterte. Gregor nickte und verzichtete darauf, weitere Energie darin zu investieren, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich hab die Rede die letzten Nächte geschrieben. Das hilft ein bisschen gegen das…Chaos.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Alles ist Chaos, seit sie…“ Ein unerwartetes Schluchzen überkam ihn, so dass er den Satz neu beginnen musste. „Suvi kam in einer Phase in mein Leben, in der ich nichts mehr wusste. Sie hat mich gesehen und das ganze, Chaos, das ich war und hat mich sortiert. Und jetzt ist das weg…“, sagte er dann tonlos. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Nicken. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, während die Kälte ihn ein ums andere Mal schaudern ließ, woran sich wenig änderte, als ihm die Jacke über die Schultern gezogen wurde. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Nebensitzer selbst seine Winterjacke trug, ein roter Farbtupfer, der in all dem Weis so fehl am Platz wirkte. „Ich schlafe auch nicht.“ Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er fast nicht zu verstehen gewesen war. „Manchmal, ein, zwei Stunden, döse ich, aber wenn ich dann aufwache, fühle ich mich nicht, als ob ich geschlafen hätte. Und Inga sagt, ich würde die ganze Zeit reden, weswegen sie nicht schlafen kann.“ Gregor biss sich auf die Lippe. „Matias macht das auch…“ Er atmete hörbar aus. „In den letzten Tagen…da ist er fast immer mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und hat geweint. Er konnte mir nicht sagen wieso. Ich weiß es eh…‘Äiti…Äiti….‘ manchmal geht es die halbe Nacht so.“ 

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich…ich würde alles dafür tun, um es ihm irgendwie einfacher zu machen. Aber…“ Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „…wir können es nicht“, wurde der Satz für ihn beendet. Gregor bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick. „Wirklich? Senni kann das, habe ich das Gefühl.“ Ein leises, bitteres Auflachen. „Sie hat schon zwei Kinder großgezogen“, erinnerte er ihn. „Ja, aber das hier sind meine Kinder! Die Kleine versteht sie doch wahrscheinlich nichtmal!“, sagte er aufbrausend. „Glaub ich nicht“, sagte sein Gesprächspartner ruhig. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie einen versteht. Und wirklich antworten kann sie in noch keiner Sprache.“ Gregor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das macht’s ja nicht besser.“ Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille. „Dein Vater hat noch kein Wort mit mir gesprochen, seit wir hier sind nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass nach dem…sie sich durchgesetzt haben, jetzt Ruhe wäre. Aber ich war wohl naiv.“ Sein Gesprächspartner atmete hörbar aus. „Sie brauchen Zeit. Wie wir alle. Gib sie ihnen.“ – „Sie haben das Grab bekommen, verdammt nochmal! Ich hab keinen Ort, den ich meinen Kindern anbieten kann, um ihre Mutter zu besuchen, weil sie das fucking Grab hier haben wollen! Sie haben von mir alles bekommen, was ich ihnen geben konnte!!“ Unvermittelt war aus ihm herausgebrochen, was er seit Tagen unterdrückte. „Ich weiß…“, kam die trockene Antwort, „Gib ihnen Zeit und sie werden…“ 

„Papaaaa!!“ Ein lautes Rufen sorgte dafür, dass Gregor zusammenzuckte und sich augenblicklich umdrehte. „Matti?“ Der Fünfjährige kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen, das Gesicht voll Sorge. „Was ist passiert?“ Gregor schloss ihn sofort in die Arme und streichelte ihm immer wieder beruhigend übers Haar. „Du warst nicht da!“ Die kleinen Hände hielten sich an seinen Armen fest, während Gregor ihn noch näher in seinen Schoß zog. „Ich bin hier…“, murmelte Gregor leise, „Ich bin hier.“ Die Bewegungen, mit denen er ihm über das Haar strich, sollten den Kleinen ebenso beruhigen, wie ihn selbst. Er hatte sich gut geschlagen, bis hierhin, so viel besser, als er hatte erwarten können. Erst ganz allmählich beruhigte sich das Kind in seinen Armen. „Milla hat nicht mehr geweint, als Mummi sie auf den Arm genommen und ihr Geschichten erzählt hat. Aber ich wollte dich suchen!“ Gregor versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Und du hast mich gefunden. Das hast du sehr gut gemacht.“ Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sein Nebensitzer war inzwischen aufgestanden. „Was machst du, Onkel Eero?“ Dem angesprochenen gelang es wesentlich besser zu lächeln, als Gregor es zu Stande gebracht hatte. „Ich schau mal nach deiner Schwester.“ Gregor atmete hörbar aus. „Kiitos, Eero“, sagte er dann ehrlich. Sein Schwager nickte nur, dann verschwand er im Haus. „Wie lange bleiben wir noch hier, Papa?“ Gregor zog ihn noch ein Stückchen näher an sich. „Ein paar Tage“, antwortete er dann wage. „Und wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen, gehst du dann wieder arbeiten?“ Sofort schüttelte Gregor den Kopf. „Nein ich…diese Saison springe ich bestimmt nicht mehr.“ Sein Sohn legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum nicht?“ Gregor lächelte müde. „Weil ich lieber bei euch sein will. Bei Milla und bei dir.“ Matias Augen, noch feucht vor Tränen, begannen zu leuchten. Dann lehnte er den Kopf an die Brust seines Vaters. „Das ist schön…“, murmelte er dann, wobei der Satz von einem Gähnen in zwei Teile geschnitten wurde. Gregor bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Du hattest heute noch keinen Mittagsschlaf, mhm?“ Matias schüttelte den Kopf, wobei seine braunen, halblangen Haare wild um selbigen herumflogen. „Dann suchen wir dir mal nen Platz, wo du das nachholen kannst. Es ist ja auch schon fast dunkel.“ Vorsichtig stand er auf und trug das Kind auf seinem Arm wieder hinein in das Gasthaus. Mit jedem Schritt drückte er den kleinen Körper ein wenig fester an sich, während er im Kopf ein ums andere Mal die Worte wiederholte, die er schon den ganzen Tag über wie ein Mantra immer wieder aufsagte. „Kaikki on hyvin. Kaikki on hyvin.“ Und vielleicht, dachte er, würde er irgendwann wieder selbst daran glauben können.


End file.
